


Heavy Is the Crown

by Fireismyelement97



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark-ish, F/M, Human AU, just a heads up, no darker than the show, some of the darker themes from the show will be present in this fic later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireismyelement97/pseuds/Fireismyelement97
Summary: Sabrina is a the only heir to throne of Gehenna. Her father has been grooming her for leadership since she could walk. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday she introduced to her fiancé Prince Caliban.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 57
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I don’t own CAOS. This is just for fun.
> 
> A/N: Theo is still transgender in this fic, but I'm writing it post-transition where everyone knows and has accepted it. For those of you speak a little Latin, I may have thrown in a few puns in the names of the kingdoms in this fictional world.

Sabrina paced her bedroom nervously. Tonight was the night of her sixteenth birthday. Her father had spared no expense for the party. It was a grand masquerade and Sabrina could not have been more miserable. Sixteen marked her official entrance to adulthood. Unfortunately, that meant she needed to take on new responsibilities. 

Her handmaidens had already been in to dress her under the careful supervision of her stepmother, Lilith. Her dress was stunning, far too pretty to wear to what may as well have been her funeral. It looked as if she was covered in gold feathers. The cleavage was deep, much deeper than she would have ordinarily worn and the back made her look as if she had angel wings. The skirt was full and swung with her every movement. 

Sabrina’s hair was pulled up into a loose low bun. One that showed off her ringlets. A gold mask covered her eyes and the color made her lips appear an even darker shade of red. Ordinarily her father did not approve of cosmetics however, for a special occasion such as tonight, he was willing to overlook it. 

Lilith insisted she make an entrance so now there was nothing more to do other than wait. One of her handmaidens let herself in and she smiled in relief at the sight of Roz. 

“The King says it is time.” 

“Thank you, Rosalind,” Sabrina said with a smile. “How is the party?” 

“Your family has outdone themselves,” Roz said with a bright smile. 

Roz was the daughter of a Baron and Baroness. She had grown up at court with Sabrina and it had been an easy choice to make when she needed to select her ladies in waiting. 

“Well that is some consolation I suppose.” 

“Your aunties are here as well,” Roz confided in a whisper. 

Sabrina broke into her first genuine smile in days. Sabrina was the sole heir to her father’s throne in Pandemonium. However, she was not legitimate. She was the result of an affair with a married woman. When it became apparent Lucifer’s marriage to Lilith would never produce any children, Sabrina had been whisked away to court against her will when she was six years old. Since then she had been groomed, educated and taught everything a Queen needed to know. 

“What a wonderful surprise,” Sabrina said with a broad smile. “Let’s go.” 

Zelda and Hilda had raised her until she came to court. Sabrina missed them every day and there was nothing more she would like than to go back to the Spellman family home and live with them and her cousin Ambrose. 

Roz grinned and they hurried down the party. Roz left Sabrina to await her announcement. 

Sabrina stood in the hallway, waiting for the herald to announce her. She could hear the music and people. If only she could spend her night with her aunties not worrying about betrothals or her duties. 

The only trouble was that many of the lords and ladies did not approve of a bastard on the throne. In order to force her legitimacy through, Lucifer decided to marry her off to a high-standing noble. 

Tomorrow a quest would begin to win her hand. There were three competitors and Sabrina had a clear favorite. She did not love him, but she had grown up with him just as she had done Roz. He was kind and even-tempered and had little interest in the politics of the court. If Sabrina must wed better it be to Sir Harvey von Kunkle than anyone else. 

A trumpet sounded. The noise in the ballroom quieted. There was loud rustling and shuffling of skirts and feet. 

“I present her royal highness, the heir to the throne of Pandemonium and princess Sabrina Morningstar.” 

Sabrina took a deep breath. She held her head high as Lilith had taught her. She stepped forward and walked into the ballroom. Roz was right. Her family had outdone themselves. The gold throne room was filled with candles that floated in jars filled with water. Gold balloons decorated the ceiling and the dim lighting made the space appear magical. 

There were plenty of familiar faces in the crowd. Sabrina smiled at Harvey and Theo. They were in their knight armor and looked impressive. Roz had already joined them. Zelda and Hilda were at the back of the crowd, but they both looked proud. Someone Sabrina didn’t see touched her skirt in a worshipping gesture and she kept going just as Lilith had taught her. 

Her eyes darted around looking for the prince. In spite of herself, her curiosity got the better of her. 

Sabrina reached her father at the throne. Lucifer held his hand out to her and she stood at the front of throne next to Lucifer’s. After all the years and Lilith still did not have a consort’s throne. Instead, it belonged to Sabrina. In spite of her protests Lilith still stood behind Lucifer and Sabrina. 

The crowd applauded. Sabrina allowed herself a brief smile before sitting down next to Lucifer. 

“Have you seen Salem?” 

Lucifer glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “I haven’t seen your cat, daughter.” 

“Neither have I.” 

Sabrina frowned. It was unlike Salem to disappear all day. She hoped nothing had happened to him. Of course, all of the palace staff knew he was her pet however, there were a lot of strange guests. Royalty from every kingdom had turned out for her sixteenth party and many lesser nobles and dignitaries as well. They each had a seemingly endless amount of servants and guards. All of whom could easily mistake Salem for a stray. 

Just as she was about to go search for him, she heard a meow. Salem leapt gracefully from somewhere above her and landed in her lap. 

“Sabrina,” Lucifer said with a cautioning look. 

Sabrina ignored him and scratched Salem in his favorite spot behind the ears. He purred in content and closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, there you are, my good boy. I was worried about you.” 

“Sabrina,” Lilith said calmly leaning down and casting a concerned look at Lucifer. “Your mind must be on the events of tonight. It is the eve of your sixteenth birthday and your future husband is waiting to meet you.” 

“I don’t understand. What about the quest?” 

“That’s enough, daughter. We will discuss it in the morning.” 

Sabrina fell silent, but when Lucifer’s attention was elsewhere, she shot him a murderous look. This was ridiculous if Lucifer was not so desperate to force a Morningstar on the throne, he could pass it to someone else. Someone, who wanted it. Instead, he was apparently breaking with Gehenna’s many traditions. A first for him, she noted. 

“I see him now,” Lilith said with a smirk and there was a twinkle in her eye. “He’s handsome.” 

“Is he?” Sabrina sighed. She supposed that was at least some consolation. 

And in a way, this was better than being fought over like some prize. But her heart was in her throat. Which of her potential suitors was it? What sort of man would she be saddled with for the rest of her life? 

“Now remember, my dear, never let him get the upper hand. The power is yours.” 

Sabrina nodded recalling all of Lilith’s lessons. Lilith had taught her well having learned the hard way. Yet Sabrina had a distinct advantage she was royalty and heir to an empire just as much as her fiancé. Lilith had no such protection nor advantage when she wed Lucifer. 

“I will remember.” 

Lucifer silenced their whispered conversation with a look. Sabrina sat ramrod straight and tried to appear casual as she scanned the crowd. She didn’t know much about this Caliban or his kingdom, she had never visited. And the rumors at court was that Prince Caliban was aloof, preferring the battle field and his country home to the intricacies of the court. That said, Sabrina didn’t trust he was as naïve in the ways of politics as his followers made him out to be. No one raised at court ever was. 

Sabrina certainly wasn’t innocent. Although she had done her best to give the appearance of innocence. All for the sake of lulling Prince Caliban into a false sense of security. 

Then there was Lord Nicholas. She didn’t know much about him except he was a known philanderer. That didn’t bother her. What bothered her was the carelessness of political matters that ordinarily came with philandering. 

Lucifer rose to his feet and the crowd fell silence. As one the guests turned to face him. The court herald stepped forward ready to do his duty. 

The crowd parted down the middle to allow a young man to walk towards them. Sabrina’s breath caught in her throat. This man was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen. 

Imperceptibly, she caught herself and put on a false smile, one befitting of the situation. His looks did not change the situation in the slightest. This was only to help them gain new territory. If she could not tame her future using her feminine wiles then he would meet an untimely demise. The thought turned her stomach, but it what was best for her kingdom. And Sabrina always put Gehenna first. She did not want to be Queen, but if she must then she was going to be the best one Gehenna had ever seen. 

“Welcome Prince Caliban,” Lucifer said sounding as if he meant it, but Sabrina was well aware the only thing he wanted was power. “I hope you’re enjoying your time in Gehenna thus far.” 

“It is a small, but beautiful kingdom.” 

Sabrina’s lips twisted into a grimace at the insult. Yes, Caliban knew how to play the political game. But he would soon find she was a worthy opponent. 

“This is my daughter Sabrina Morningstar.” 

Caliban bowed low. There was little doubt in Sabrina’s mind he was mocking her father as he did. 

“She is as beautiful as the rumors say,” Caliban said and bowed low to her. “It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Sabrina inclined her head. “And I yours.” 

“I’m certain you both have much to discuss,” Lucifer said. 

“Perhaps the Princess would do me the honor of this dance?” 

“I would love to.” 

Sabrina's smile was tense, but she knew she must do what was expected of her. And at least this Caliban was handsome. But beauty was skin deep and he was best known as a war lord. 

She rose to her feet and when Caliban extended his hand to her, she placed it in his. His fingers curled around hers and she ignored the flutter in her stomach at his touch. 

The crowd parted for them as they led the way on to the dancefloor. The orchestra began to play a waltz. Another flutter in her stomach when he placed one hand on her waist. He swung her around and she moved her feet quickly, determined to keep up. 

As they moved together in time with the music the gathered crowd of onlookers faded to the background. That was a relief. Sabrina had no idea how she was meant to manage charming Caliban and ignore a crowd as she kept her footwork light and steady. 

She chanced a glance up at him and was struck by what nice eyes he had. They were somewhere between blue and green. Strangely enough, she found she never wanted to look away. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Sabrina ventured. 

“Such as?” 

“Are you more warrior or Prince?” 

“Can’t I be both, my lady?” 

She suppressed a smile. “Suppose you can. However, I find one rather contradicts the other.” 

“It’s a fine line. One I have walked for as long as I can remember. And you, Morningstar? Are you as innocent as you appear?” 

“Now that you will have to learn for yourself.” 

Sabrina chanced a glance towards her father and Lilith. A council man had leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Lucifer nodded before excusing himself. Lilith sent Sabrina a warning look. 

“Do you wish to know why I am here tonight, Princess?” Caliban whispered in her ear. His breath fanned her cheek and she repressed a shiver. 

“Because my father wishes an alliance with your kingdom and he extended an invitation to compete for my hand in marriage.” 

Caliban chuckled. “Is that what he told you, Princess?” 

Sabrina nodded. “Pray tell what else could be the reason?” 

“Until a month ago I was making plans to invade your kingdom. Why do you think the quest was called off?” 

Sabrina stopped dancing and he followed her lead. They stood frozen on the dancefloor, staring at each other. 

“What?” 

“I had planned to make this the tenth province of Lutum. However, your father made such a lovely offer I could not resist.” 

“How dare you come to Pandemonium and make such threats?” 

Caliban eyed her with a predatory heat in his eyes. “It’s not a threat my lady. I am stating facts. Aren't you happy it came to this rather than bloodshed?” 

Sabrina wasn’t certain she was relieved at all. She knew Gehenna could never stand against the might of Lutum. They had the largest military this side of the world however, the idea of marrying a man, who had threatened not only her, but her entire kingdom was repugnant. 

“I’m ecstatic. Can't you tell?” 

Sabrina turned on her heel and walked away. 

“Happy birthday, Princess,” Caliban called after her. 

She approached Lilith. 

“What are you doing, Sabrina?” Lilith hissed looking scandalized. 

“Where is my father?” 

“Managing the situation,” Lilith replied and smiled broadly at anyone, who cast a look in their direction. 

“Why? What situation?” 

“There were other suitors.” 

“I am aware. Where are they? Why was my engagement solidified to Prince Caliban of all people at the last minute?” Sabrina questioned lowering her voice. “I saw Harvey earlier. Why was he denied the chance to compete? Is it as Caliban says?” 

“He threatened invasion and that is a wear we cannot win even your father knows that. This is no longer about expanding our territory. The second the little prince threatened us it became about hanging on to the kingdom we already have.” 

“Oh, dear,” Sabrina sighed and glanced toward Caliban, who was drinking with one of his generals. He shot her an arrogant smirk and raised his glass to her in a mockery of a toast. “If that has been settled why is he managing the situation?” 

“Because -” Lilith said from between clenched teeth, which usually meant Sabrina was frustrating her. “As I have told you there were numerous suitors. Among them Harvey von Kunkle and Lord Nicholas Scratch of the old country. There may yet be war.” 

Sabrina knew the war had nothing to do with her as a person yet she felt guilty about it. The main reason for her popularity was Gehenna’s wealth. They flourished in the trade of silks, spices, and other rare items. Then there were the von Kunkle mines, which brought in a vast fortune to Gehenna all on their own. 

The von Kunkles were the rulers of one of their province. They owned mines that sourced rare gemstones, tin, copper and aluminum. A result of their nobility and wealth they had a lot of influence in court and they could easily incite an uprising against the House of Morningstar. 

Nicholas Scratch was next in line for the throne of Judas. He had been groomed since childhood to take over the kingdom of Parabellum by Father Blackwood. There had been a religious coup there decades ago that left the brotherhood of Judas in charge. Sabrina had heard strange rumors they worshipped a dark God, but she didn’t know much about it. Theology was not high up on her father’s educational curriculum. 

“Then why isn’t Caliban in the meeting with my father helping manage this situation? Why am I absent?” 

“You are to put on a united front with Prince Caliban no matter how you feel about him.” 

Sabrina pretended to comply. However, already she had a better plan. 

“I will heed your council. You're wise Lilith.” 

Lilith would not know it was a lie as it was true. Ordinarily, Sabrina heeded Lilith’s council because she usually knew what to do. Except this time, Lilith was following Lucifer’s orders and Sabrina knew her father was not as wise as his wife. 

“Thank you, Sabrina. Now go put on a show for the court. Perhaps another dance?” 

“I have a better idea. I'll ask the Prince to accompany me on a tour of the gardens.” 

“Do not forget your chaperone.” 

“I won’t.” 

This was another lie and before Lilith could stop her, Sabrina was walking away. Lilith was forced to remain at the throne in order to receive other royalty and nobility. Custom dictated there be at least one member of the royal family there at all times during festivities and as such Lilith was bound by custom. 

Sabrina only stopped when she stood directly in front of Caliban. His eyes roamed her figure shamelessly. She glared at him. 

“What can I do for you, my lady?” 

“You can help my father by attending the meeting he is in right now. There could be an uprising within our own court and an invasion from Parabellum all because you didn’t play fair. Since this is your mess, I want you to fix it.” 

The military general chuckled and looked to Caliban as if excited to see what his reply would be. 

“How is it my fault your father is a weak King, who has not built an army of his own?” 

“Fine, then I will go alone.” 

Sabrina made to move past him, but Caliban stepped in front of her. 

“Perhaps I can be persuaded to help if you give me something in return.” 

“What more could you possibly want? You won.” 

“I want a kiss,” Caliban replied easily as if he was asking for nothing more than her favor in a tournament. 

Sabrina took a deep breath and steeled herself for a lifetime of such absurd conversations and negotiations. It would set a dangerous precedent to give in to Caliban now. If she caved then he would know she would cave whenever the stakes were high. 

“If you do this then I will think about it.” 

“Sounds as if you have already decided on the outcome.” 

Sabrina took another deep breath and plastered on a smile. “Have you heard of consent?” 

“Naturally, that’s why I offered you a choice.” 

“How about this,” Sabrina said in a carefully measured tone of voice. “If you help us convince the others to back off, you may have one kiss? But you must be successful.” 

“Deal.” 

Caliban flashed a dazzling smile. One that somehow held a lot of danger in it. 

Sabrina huffed and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Caliban was trailing behind her wearing a mischievous smirk. 

The council room was almost halfway across the castle. Ordinarily if she were to walk this distance with someone else, she would have at least made an attempt at polite conversation. However, since it was Caliban she didn’t. He didn’t speak either. 

Sabrina did not bother knocking, she simply strode into the council meeting. Caliban followed her and Sabrina was relieved to see the amused expression he had worn the entire way here was gone. 

“Well what is this?” Caliban asked. “A council meeting or a war council?” 

Lucifer’s expression was furious, but Sabrina paid him no attention. Father Blackwood eyed the two of them coldly. Whereas Baron von Kunkle looked ready to explode. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Baron von Kunkle demanded. 

Sabrina looked at him and wondered how his son, Harvey could be so different from him. 

“It came to my attention that you are angry about my engagement. I thought since it pertains to myself and Prince Caliban we should be a part of this discussion. Do you not agree?” Sabrina asked. Once again, she sounded entirely reasonable, but she felt her temper rising just beneath the surface. 

“I personally think this conversation is unnecessary,” Caliban said stepping forward. “If any of you have a problem with our alliance or how it came to be, I would be happy to continue it on the battle field.” 

“Prince Caliban -” Lucifer began, but he was interrupted. 

“I should be more than happy to do so,” Baron von Kunkle said. “Announcing an engagement before our sons have had the chance to woo the Princess is simply unjust.” 

“It is not how it is done,” Father Blackwood agreed. “Our Lord and Savior the Great Betrayer Judas would frown upon such underhanded deceit.” 

“We were invited here under honorable circumstances. We were meant to have our chance for the boys to compete as is our custom in Gehenna,” Baron von Kunkle argued. 

“As I have explained -” 

Once again Lucifer was interrupted. 

“I could have every member of my army here at dawn,” Caliban said. “I estimate we will have destroyed you in a week. What do you think Princess is that too generous a time line?” 

“Well,” Sabrina said doing a mental tally of the military forces of each nation and province represented in the room. “I think perhaps a week and a half in the case of Parabellum and three days to retake the province of the von Kunkles’.” 

“We will agree to this on the condition we are given recompense,” Father Blackwood said and appeared paler than usual. 

“Very well, we will discuss it in the morning. Now get the hell out,” Lucifer growled. 

They exited in a huff and slammed the door shut behind them. Once it was just Sabrina, Lucifer and Caliban, he turned to face Lucifer. 

“Give them whatever they desire. If I wanted a war, I would have simply invaded your kingdom. Instead, I proposed an alliance.” 

“Something you accomplished with the threat of war,” Lucifer growled. 

“If your daughter had not been a beauty there would have been no threat,” Caliban said. “Give them what they want. Get your kingdom in order and I suggest you do it quickly before I conquer your kingdom along with their territory.” 

Caliban walked out. Sabrina was stunned and followed him quickly. 

“Caliban!” Sabrina cried out when Caliban kept walking. “Hold on a moment!” 

Caliban turned around he smiled a lazy smile. 

“Yes, Princess? And for future reference even warlord such as myself prefer that you use the correct honorific. In this case it would be Prince. Although I will also accept your Majesty and my Prince. It has an intimate ring to it that’s befitting of my betrothed, do you not agree?” 

“Adorable,” Sabrina crossed her arms. “Truly it’s adorable. You show up in my kingdom and threaten my father into giving you what you want. Then when things don’t go according to your perfect plan you try to bully us into weakening our position.” 

“Your position is weak, my lady. Certainly, you have wealth and political sway, but nothing to back it.” 

Sabrina saw red, but she took several deep breaths to calm down. She put on her mask and smiled sweetly at him. “Then invade us already, Prince Caliban.” 

Caliban took a step toward. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and when his breath ghost along her skin, she shivered. 

“Do you not realize, Princess you are the only reason I haven’t done so already? Your father may be a weak ruler however, Gehenna need not stay that way. Together, we can take over the entire known world.” 

Again, Sabrina wondered why he hadn’t simply invaded. It didn’t make sense. Caliban could have taken the kingdom and forced her hand in marriage. Yet he hadn’t. This warranted investigating and she knew just the girls. 

“It’s a political marriage that is all and I suggest we put a pin in world domination or you may find I can be less than agreeable.” 

“Duly noted,” Caliban ran his hand through his hair. He moved and flirted with the confidence of a man with experience. It was flustering to say the least. “Now what do you say to that kiss?” 

“One kiss as promised,” Sabrina raised a finger to ward him off. “However, if you believe this will lead to a more carnal relationship you are mistaken.” 

“I believe I shall save this promised kiss for later. Perhaps then your heart will have softened toward me.” 

“It is good to have dreams,” Sabrina said with a smile. “However, you may do me the honor of escorting me back to the ball.” 

“As you wish, Princess.” 

Sabrina ignored Caliban as he escorted her back. It may have been the well-mannered thing to do, but so far her opinion of Caliban was quite low. He was possibly the furthest thing from a gentleman she had ever encountered. 

The guests didn’t appear to have noticed their absence. The only one, who took note of her return was Lilith. Nothing unusual there. Lilith was as observant as her father was narcissistic. 

Sabrina played her part to perfection. She kept her arm through Caliban’s or allowed him to place his hand on her lower back. Whenever he did heat rushed through her and she had to remind herself, he had threatened to invade her kingdom only hours before. But the court at large appeared appeased, which was all that mattered. 

Beyond her placid experience she kept an eye out for the Weird Sisters. They ran a high-class brothel and although every member of nobility and royalty she knew, denied they visited she many were liars. Dorian Gray ran the bar and he knew almost every secret at court there was to know. From him, Sabrina had learned the brothel had many noble visitors nightly. 

“Excuse me a moment,” Sabrina said. 

Caliban nodded. He watched her go and she blushed when she saw the heat in his eyes. One of his men was talking to him, but he scarcely appeared to notice. 

Sabrina found Roz toward the back of the ballroom. She was chatting with Harvey, but stepped away when she saw Sabrina. 

“What is it, Princess? Is the fetching Prince not to your liking?” Roz said in a lowered voice with a conspiratorial smile. 

“I need you to set up a meeting with Prudence Night. I cannot be seen with her. Can you sneak her in to the castle tonight?” 

“Of course. I will ask Theo to assist me.” 

“Thank you. And Harvey, I need you to talk some sense into your father.” 

“Is it about the quest?” 

Sabrina nodded. “Yes, do what you can to make him see my father’s recompense is reasonable.” 

“Of course, Brina. Anything you need, you know that.” 

“Thank you, Harvey. You're a true gentleman.” 

XXX 

Sabrina waited in her chambers. She had a secret passageway to her room. One no one knew about except her, Roz and Theo. It was meant as an escape route if the castle ever fell to an enemy however, Sabrina found it was also convenient when she needed a covert meeting with the Weird Sisters. She paid the handsomely for their silence and Roz covered their eyes so that they could not find the entrance to the passageway again. 

Theo and Roz emerged from that the passageway now. A few seconds later Prudence followed. She wore a black cloak with a heavy hood to obscure her face. She pushed it back revealing sharp nails like talons. Prudence smiled. 

“Good evening, Princess. What may I do for you tonight?” 

“I need information about Prince Caliban of Lutum.” 

“Any particular brand of information?” Prudence purred. 

“The kind that can hurt him.” 

“You’re in luck your Majesty as that is my specialty,” Prudence smiled. “I think I have just the thing. Lutum is nearly bankrupt. Prince Caliban will declare war on just about any nation. As a result, his coffers are depleted.” 

“Whereas we are a rich nation. No wonder he proposed marriage rather than invade as is his usual fashion,” Sabrina said thinking aloud. “Where did you hear this information?” 

Prudence’s Cheshire cat smile widened. “To reveal that is to betray the trust of my clients. You must offer me a handsome reward in exchange.” 

“What would you like?” 

“A favor.” 

“What type of favor?” Sabrina asked. 

She didn’t look down upon Prudence for running a brothel or being a bastard. After all if Sabrina were not nobility she may very well have found herself in Prudence’s shoes. However, sometimes she found the other girl frustrating. Mostly because Prudence always had all the time in the world for games. She loved to stall negotiations and play coy. It was her skill at mind games that made her so valuable in collecting secrets, but it also made her extremely difficult. 

“Ah-ah,” Prudence held up a finger playfully. “Not yet. It is a favor for a later date when I need one. Swear to me you will grant me this favor and the name is yours.” 

Prudence inclined her head gracefully as she waited for Sabrina’s reply. Unfortunately for Sabrina, Theo’s temper got the better of him first. 

“Are you joking?” Theo demanded. “We paid you a purse full of gold just to attend this meeting, which should not be necessary as it is your duty and honor to serve the Morningstars.” 

Prudence looked askance at Theo. “In my house such a meagre payment would not even earn you five minutes with one of my girls.” 

Theo turned red in indignation. 

“Enough,” Sabrina interrupted Theo’s outraged sputtering. “If it is in my power, I swear you will have it.” 

“Very well. I was given this information by one of Caliban’s closest general. Beelzebub.” 

Sabrina’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Thank you, Prudence. You have been more helpful than you know.” 

Prudence smirked. “If you want my advice, Princess. I would take that handsome Puer Lutum by the balls. He will not respond to anything except force although a little seduction beforehand never hurts. Especially not when one is so handsome, but fair warning he will be difficult to ensnare. Not once has he visited me or my sisters.” 

Puer Lutum was the term for a male citizen of Lutum. 

Sabrina blushed as Prudence’s advice sunk in. “Thank you, Prudence. That will be all. Roz will you see Madam Night home safely?” 

“Naturally.” 

Once Roz and Prudence were gone. Sabrina turned to Theo. 

“Bring me Beelzebub and have a servant summon Caliban. Wait – first bring me Lilith.” 

“Yes, your Majesty.” 

Theo bowed and took his leave. 

Sabrina knew the events of tonight were something her father could never learn of. Caliban was right to look down upon Lucifer. Sabrina was well aware he was unstable. As was Lilith, which made her the perfect accomplice. 

There was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Lilith came in and closed the door behind her. “You wished to see me, Sabrina?” 

“Yes, I think I might know a way to solve this entire mess with Lutum and my other suitors.” 

“How so?” Lilith asked moving closer and her expression was intrigued. 

“According to a source Lutum is bankrupt. I propose we blackmail Prince Caliban into participating in the challenge for my hand as is custom.” 

The resounding silence was deafening. Before Lilith broke into a laugh. After what felt like an eternity she calmed down. She took several deep breaths and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“And why would that improve our fortunes? What is to stop Prince Caliban from simply say killing his competition. But I don’t know. It's just an idea.” 

Sabrina sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated it when Lilith played coy. Everything was so much easier when she came right out and said what she meant. 

“Because I have a plan. Please will you trust me and help me blackmail Caliban?” 

“Fine however, I can assure you, your father will not go along with this. It took me hours to convince him to agree to Caliban’s terms rather than war. If you try to change his mind now, he will not budge.” 

“I’ll handle it.” 

There was another knock on the door. Theo arrived with Beelzebub and Caliban in tow. 

“When I heard you had need of me in your chambers, Princess I must confess I was excited however, now I am disappointed,” Caliban said with a teasing smile. 

Sabrina was tempted to curse however, now was not the time. Instead, she flashed a deceptively innocent smile. 

“Actually, I have it on good authority that Lutum is on the verge of bankruptcy. You can’t afford another war. So you may want to hear me out.” 

“How good?” Caliban asked, but his glance toward Beelzebub implied he already knew. 

“I think you know, but I guess Beelzebub is chatty when he is with women of the night.” 

“I should have sewn your mouth shut,” Caliban said with a nasty look. “What do you want?” “Nothing unreasonable. Simply that you abide by the tradition here in Gehenna.” 

“Fine however, I can assure you I will win.” 

“We will see.” 

“Anything else?” 

“You tell my father this was your doing otherwise, he will not agree to it.” 

Caliban smirked. “No, I don’t think so. Instead I’m thinking I tell your father what you are attempting to do and I get what I want.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather know you won fairly? Anything else seems cheap and I know I will certainly never respect a man, who is afraid of a fair fight.” 

“Well then it is seems, my lady has challenged me. I would not be much of a man if I refused.” 

“No, you would not.” 

“Leave us,” Caliban said and took a step toward her. 

Lilith got between them and put her arm around Sabrina’s waist. But Sabrina didn’t move as much as an inch. 

“We will not!” 

“It’s fine,” Sabrina said. “We need to talk in private anyway.” 

“Fine,” Lilith said. “However, I advise Sir Theo to remain outside of your chambers.” 

“Thank you, Lilith,” Sabrina said and inclined her head. 

It took longer than she would have liked to clear out the room, but eventually she was alone with Caliban. 

“Your mother is overprotective.” 

“She’s not my mother, but yes, she is. What did you want to talk to about?” 

“Do you know why I chose your kingdom in particular?” 

“Because we’re wealthy,” Sabrina said. “And you had the perfect opportunity to blackmail your way in.” 

Caliban chuckled. “Beautiful and clever. All true however, I would not have bothered except I heard the Princess in question was beautiful. Here you are living up to your reputation.” 

“Wow, how kind of you to compliment me after you come here and needlessly complicate everything. If you had just talked to me about the advantages our countries could bring each other, I think you would have found I would have accepted your proposal. Now? Now you’re going to lose in the tournament.” 

“We shall see,” Caliban grinned and his confidence was infuriating. “Now for the real reason we needed some privacy.” 

“Yes?” 

Sabrina was starting to feel how long the day had been. In truth, she would like nothing more than to go to bed. 

“You still owe me a kiss.” 

“I think perhaps I owe you a good hard slap to the face.” 

“Perhaps,” Caliban grinned. “But we had a deal, Princess. If you wish to blackmail me then that is your prerogative. However, we had a deal and thus far I am the only one, who has upheld it. Is this the honor you speak of?” 

Sabrina had hoped this moment could be postponed. Maybe even forever as it would be her first kiss. And she didn’t think Caliban deserved it. 

Then a memory from so long ago it was nearly forgotten resurfaced. When she was five years old, she had kissed Harvey. Or more accurately, Harvey had kissed her while they were playing hide and seek. They had both hidden in the same closet. The memory alone was enough to fill her with warmth. 

Yes, she could kiss Caliban knowing he would not be her first. If he hadn’t played dirty to win her hand forcing her to play dirty back then maybe she would have felt differently about him. He was handsome and he was intelligent those were qualities that she prized. 

“I suppose,” Sabrina said slowly. “One kiss is acceptable. But I have some terms.” 

“I would have been surprised if you didn’t.” 

“It’s only the one kiss and as far as it is possible to be a gentleman about such things, I expect you to be.” 

“A woman such as yourself deserves nothing less.” 

Sabrina waited with bated breath as Caliban approached her. When there was less than a foot between them, she closed her eyes. She had believed this would be quick and most definitely a little embarrassing. What she hadn’t counted on was Caliban ramping up the seduction. 

His fingers stroked her arms in a soothing pattern. Her eyes flew open and she stared up into his. Caliban’s eyes were a bright shade of blue. But when he tilted his head down, they appeared green. He winked at her and she was scandalized. 

His hands travelled down along her exposed arms and she had to fight off the urge to sigh at his warmth. He laced their fingers together. Slowly, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. 

It was such a polite gesture, but without her gloves it was surprisingly intimate. He kept eye contact and she found herself leaning into him. But then she reminded herself of the circumstances and shook him off. 

“Until next time, Princess.” 

Sabrina wasn’t certain what was more surprising the butterflies in her stomach or that Prince Caliban was a gentleman after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimer, I don't own CAOS or any of the characters. I make no money from this. It's just for fun*

As always Sabrina felt stifled and confined as she sat on the throne at her father’s side. The ridiculous costume she wore did not help matters. She made a mental note never to allow Lilith to dress her for an event again. 

Lucifer had yet to say anything about this tournament being on again however, Caliban must have spoken to him otherwise they would not be here. 

As if he had read her mind, Lucifer chose now to speak to her for the first time all day. “What is this mess you have created, daughter?” 

Lucifer had a sip of wine and appeared casual. The only indication of his foul mood was the tension in his jaw. 

“This was entirely Prince Caliban’s doing.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Lucifer replied. 

The stands were starting to fill up. Already the royals and nobles had taken their places. Servants moved through the crowd with food and drink. The field where the first challenge would take place was still empty, but it wouldn’t be for long. 

“I have given us a chance at an alliance with Lutum that’s on equal footing. Perhaps we may even find a better alliance,” Sabrina said with a sly smile. “Will you excuse me a moment?” 

Lucifer shot her an annoyed look and waved her away. 

Trying not to look too eager or smirk, Sabrina joined her friends. Roz and Theo were waiting for her in one of the tents. They had given instructions to the servants to prep a tent for a fourth contestant. 

The armor Sabrina owned was light and made of leather. It only barely counted as armor. But it was durable and it allowed her a wide range of movement, which was exactly what she needed. She had proficiency with several weapons although most of her education had been focused on trade and commerce as well as political alliances and languages. She wasn’t much good at combat, but her specialty was archery, which fortunately was the first tournament. 

“You know Theo, you could always marry Sabrina,” Roz said. “It would be far less scandalous than what Sabrina is about to do.” 

“No offence, but I don’t want to be King,” Theo said nervously and backed up. “And I am not going up against Caliban. He is undefeated in everything. His last three opponents didn’t survive the tournament.” 

“Oh, heavens,” Sabrina sighed. “This just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?” 

“I doubt he will try to murder you,” Roz said. “He wants your hand in marriage, remember?” 

“I wouldn’t be so certain,” Theo said. “I saw him with Beelzebub earlier. They looked furious.” 

“Good,” Sabrina said with a smile. “He was deceptive and quite frankly a trickster. If he would have only talked to me, I’m sure we could have come up with a solution that suited both our nations. Instead, he threatened war, which as it turned out was a complete bluff as he can’t afford any more wars.” 

“He was right about your father though,” Theo said quietly and exchanged a look with Roz. 

“I am aware of what sort of man Lucifer is,” Sabrina said coldly. “But I would advise against voicing such thoughts in public.” 

Roz and Theo nodded. They knew Sabrina wasn’t threatening them. But it was the worst kept secret in Gehenna that those, who criticized Lucifer publicly met messy ends. 

“Are you sure about this?” Roz asked looking over Sabrina’s outfit one last time. “Your father may disinherit you.” 

“She’s right. You may have finally gone too far,” Theo said. “You know how your father feels about traditions.” 

“That they are the backbone of Gehenna?” Sabrina asked with an innocent smile. “And yes, I am sure. I don’t see why I have to marry someone simply because they win a tournament. It's archaic and blatantly sexist. If I were a prince, I would not have to suffer such indignities.” 

“Princes do not choose their spouse either,” Theo said. 

“Perhaps not, but they aren’t won in a competition as if they are a prize either,” Sabrina sniffed. “Besides, there is no rule that says I cannot compete for my own hand.” 

“There’s also no precedent, which is different,” Roz said. “But if you want to see this through, I will do everything I can to help.” 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” 

“I should go,” Theo said. “Harvey could probably use some company while he waits.” 

“Wish him luck,” Sabrina said and meant it. If she didn’t win, she hoped it was Harvey. She wasn’t in love with him, but he was one of her closest friends, which meant she did love him even if it was a platonic love. And she knew what sort of husband and King he would make, which was more than she could say for Nicholas and Caliban. 

“I will.” 

Theo left. Once he was gone, Sabrina and Roz lapsed into silence. Sabrina felt the pressure like something heavy on her chest. The weight of what she was about to undertake was starting to settle on her. She was openly defying tradition and risking everything. If she failed she would become a laughingstock as would her country. Anything less than victory – she didn’t dare as much as think it. 

“You’re going to do great,” Roz said reading her expression. 

Sabrina should have known she couldn’t conceal her thoughts from Roz. They had grown up together, they knew each other far too well for deception. 

“I have to do great. Otherwise -” 

“Don’t,” Roz interrupted. “Do not allow yourself to go there. You’ll be great, I just know it.” 

It was comforting. Sabrina often wondered if Roz didn’t see more than the rest of them. Her eyesight was growing worse of late, but she always seemed to know things she shouldn’t. And it was not because she was a spy. Sabrina had plenty of spies and Roz was not one of them. She just had a way of knowing things no one else did. The cunning as Roz called it was the second sight and Sabrina had seen her visions come true too often not to believe her. Her Nana was the same or so Sabrina’s aunts told her. 

“Thanks.” 

The trumpet sounded and a second later the herald cried out the challenge. 

“Anyone, who wishes to win the hand of the princess Sabrina Morningstar step forward now and stake your claim.” 

Technically anyone can enter Sabrina reminded herself. It was only tradition that the suitors always consisted of the sons of nobility and princes. A few generations ago a King had even entered. Nothing less than a knight had ever entered before and today a princess would. Her father would be furious. 

Sabrina took a deep breath and exited the tent. 

The sunlight felt blinding after the dim light of the tent or maybe it was just the nerves kicking in. She walked onto the tournament field and Nick suppressed a laugh. He even gave her a thumbs up when the crowd grew silent. Harvey looked petrified and she knew he was afraid she would get into trouble. Meanwhile, Caliban glanced at her and his expression was amused. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer said standing to his feet. 

Sabrina looked properly at the royal dais for the first time since she walked out. Lilith looked equal parts scandalized and impressed. 

“I am competing for my own hand in marriage,” Sabrina said calmly and smiled. It was the same smile she used as a child to get her way with Lucifer, she had a feeling it wouldn’t be so easy this time. He wanted her married and soon, he’d been very clear on the money and influence a marriage for her would lead to. She raised her voice and continued making her case. “I cannot marry any man for I am married to Gehenna – to my kingdom!” 

The crowd was stunned for a few moments, but then they cheered. 

Lucifer looking furious rose to his feet and strode to the front of the dais. All he had to do was raise his hand and silence descended. 

“You cannot compete for your own hand. It's against the rules.” 

“Actually,” Lilith said in a quiet voice as she crept forward. “There is nothing in the rules that forbids it, my liege.” 

Sabrina winced on Lilith’s behalf when Lucifer turned to her. 

“Are you certain?” 

“Quite,” Lilith waved forward the council man responsible for all festivities. “What do you say, game maker?” 

“It is permissible,” councilman Adler said. “There is nothing in the rules that prohibits I am afraid. The tournament is open to all. Including the princess in question although I am not certain it is what the original game makers had in mind.” 

“You cannot forbid it I am afraid, my love.” 

“I will allow it,” Lucifer snarled then caught himself. “However, it is only because my daughter’s love for Gehenna has moved me.” 

He shot Sabrina a warning glance. She was all too aware there would be hell to pay for this later. But there was no time to think about that now. 

The crowd, who had all been watching in stunned silence broke into an excited chatter. They were witnessing history. 

“Archers take your places!” the herald cried. 

Sabrina looked around and saw no target had been prepared for her. She had given instructions to have a fourth target set up for a mysterious last minute suitor. It would seem her instructions had gotten lost in the fray of cancelling then reorganizing the tournament at the last minute. 

A heavy shadow fell on her and she looked up to see Caliban was at her side. He studied her and she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of respect in his eyes. 

“Please use my target,” he offered and held his hand out to demonstrate. The picture of a perfect gentleman. For some reason Sabrina found that infuriating. Maybe because under ordinary circumstances she would have appreciated such a quality in a suitor. 

He's still a warlord and an extortionist, she reminded herself. Then she put on her most saccharine smile. 

“Why thank you, Caliban.” 

His hand went to her low back and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“You’re welcome. If there is anything else, I can do to aid you in your quest you need only say the word, Morningstar.” 

“Don’t worry I don’t need help. But feel free to shoot first.” 

Sabrina wasn’t offering for any other reason than that she needed a moment. She had never competed publicly. Only a handful of people knew she had any training at archery at all. The idea of competing in front of the entire capitol of Pandemonium was stressful to say the least. 

“Ladies first.” 

Sabrina grit her teeth and she knew had no choice. Caliban was scheduled to go last a spot he was clearly eager to keep. Sabrina knew why too. The final contestants in any tournament were usually considered the most skilled. At least that was generally how the game makers tried to schedule them. 

They both turned to watch Harvey take aim. Sabrina watched with bated breath all too aware archery was not Harvey’s strong suit. Then he released the arrow and she grinned when it landed on the third closest circle to the bull’s eye. 

The crowd applauded and Sabrina noticed the nobles from Gehenna clapped out of more than just courtesy. 

Next was Nicholas. His focus looked unbreakable and his dark eyes were trained ahead. It looked as if he would easily outscore Harvey as he had nearly perfect form. At the last minute there was a cry from the audience and his focus broke. The arrow slipped and just barely hit the target. 

Sabrina scanned the crowd looking for the source of the cry. She just caught a glimpse of a woman chasing down a pick pocket. The guards were in hot pursuit and Sabrina registered a stab of compassion for the pick pocket. 

Belatedly, she realized the crowd was watching and waiting for her to take her turn. Perhaps worse than all of Pandemonium gazing at her in rapt attention was Caliban. He looked intrigued as if couldn’t wait to see what she would do, which stoked a fire within. If he hoped to see her fail, she would prove him wrong. 

Sabrina notched an arrow. She pulled her shoulders back and took aim. The target abruptly felt far away, but she knew that was more in her head than anything else. She took another deep breath and found her calm. 

As it always was releasing the arrow was released almost of its own volition. Before it hit its mark, she knew it would hit the bull’s eyes, which was exactly what it did. Sabrina smiled sweetly at Caliban at the sight of her arrow firmly lodged at the very center of the target. 

The crowd went wild and it was seconds before Sabrina heard her name called from everywhere around her. 

“Beat that.” 

Sabrina sauntered a little distance away from Caliban and stood by Harvey, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“You always could shoot, Brina.” 

In the next instant, Sabrina’s joy was cut short. Caliban's arrow had split hers in two. The crowd fell into a hushed silence before screaming louder for Caliban than they ever had for her. 

“Now that is a first in the history of Gehenna!” the herald cried. 

Harvey looked stunned. “I really hope you can beat this guy, Brina.” 

“Me too,” Sabrina said feeling her resolve harden. 

The servants began to move the targets further back for the next round. At the end, the total score of each suitor would be totaled and rank them. 

Caliban turned to face her and he bowed. “My lady.” 

On the surface his gesture was polite and it obviously won the hearts of the crowd, but Sabrina saw there was more to it than just that. His eyes blazed with hunger and the light of challenge. If Caliban wanted her prior to today it was nothing compared to now. The chase was on. 

XXX 

Sabrina stood alongside her competitors. They were all up on the dais facing Lucifer. The crowd cheered behind them. 

“Sir Harvey von Kunkle, you are from Gehenna and it saddens me to say, you are in fourth place,” Lucifer said in an almost lazy voice. “You have fought well however, your quest is over.” 

Harvey bowed and stepped off the podium. The crowd booed and Sabrina looked after him with a growing feeling of sympathy and sadness. With Harvey out of the running, the only suitable winner was now herself. 

But had it ever been any other way? Sabrina thought before deciding it hadn’t. In the end, she could never have settled for anything less than a complete victory. 

Lucifer barely looked at Nicholas. “Baron Nicholas of Parabellum, you have demonstrated your skill today with your second place ranking -” second? Sabrina thought. Blast Lucifer he really was going to tie her score with Caliban’s. “I look forward to seeing how you compete tomorrow.” 

Sabrina’s heart sank further. Nicholas was handsome and in spite of his foreign status he was clearly a crowd favorite as the roar of applause and cheers grew to a deafening roar. 

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Nicholas bowed. “Princess you were extraordinary today.” 

He walked down from the dais and rejoined his people. That struck Sabrina as rather disrespectful and she instantly knew her father would dislike it. The suitors were meant to stay here. At least they were if she recalled her decorum lessons correctly. Her tutors had never been able to get her interested in this tournament even back when it had been hypothetical. 

“First place is a first in recorded history,” Lucifer said with a cold smile. “A tie between my beautiful daughter the princess of Gehenna and Prince Caliban of Lutum.” 

The crowd roared and rose to their feet. Sabrina scarcely heard them. Images from the tournament crashed through her mind. She and Caliban had been tied for each round no matter how far out the servants moved the target. Finally, Caliban’s arrow had landed half an inch below hers. She had been certain that would break the tie, but apparently her father was wielding his power to put an end to her plans. 

The question was why? 

Sabrina was pulled from her reverie by a hand on hers. Startled, she glanced over to see Caliban had taken her hand. He raised their interlocked hands and bowed. Scrambling to keep up with decorum, Sabrina curtsied. 

Caliban looked in her direction and she saw the bright smile he wore. It was startling. 

“May I escort you back to the palace for the feast, Princess?” 

Sabrina’s first instinct was to decline, but she thought better of it. The better she knew Caliban, the better she could anticipate his moves. Up until now, she had him pegged all wrong. She had believed him to be nothing more than a savage war lord. But he was clever and a gentleman. That meant she needed to rethink her strategy. A man of honor was something else entirely than a brute. 

“Of course. That would be lovely, your majesty.” 

If he was thrown by her politeness, he didn’t show it. 

Caliban extended his arm to her and she tucked her arm through his. She ignored the curious stares of her people as they walked back to the castle. She knew what it looked like. That no matter the outcome of the quest, her alliance with Lutum was sealed. 

“Why did your father announce a tie?” Caliban asked in a low voice. “Rightfully, today’s victory should have been yours.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Perhaps you should find out.” 

Suspicion immediately flared up inside of her. “Why do you care? If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re trying to help me.” 

“Perhaps I am.” 

“Why?” 

“When I win your hand, Princess having an unstable King running around Gehenna does not benefit me any more than it does you.” 

“If you win my hand.” 

Caliban smirked. “You are focused on the wrong thing. I do not wish to be your enemy.” 

They had arrived in the banquet hall. Rows of tables were filled with dinner guests. Servants milled around filling the tables with food and wine. At the front of the room was a dais awaiting the royal family and the contestants in the quest. 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Sabrina said and took a step back. She was in front of the seat next to her father’s. Lucifer had yet to show. That was hardly surprising, he preferred to be the last to arrive, to make an entrance worthy of a King. “Thank you for escorting me.” She curtsied once to him and he bowed. A servant held the chair for her and she sat down. To her dismay, Caliban was seated next to her. 

“It would seem it’s not that easy to be rid of me, Princess.” 

Sabrina grit her teeth. “If only it were.” 

To her surprise, Caliban chuckled. “You are breathtaking when angry.” 

Sabrina shot him a dirty look and huffed. 

Across the room, she saw Roz and Theo were sitting next to each other. Harvey was at the fair end of the days. She wished he were closer so that they may speak, but he had been given the spot furthest from the King and the Princess. A way to symbolize his defeat. Of course, she should have remembered that as the victor, Caliban would be seated next to her. But she managed an encouraging smile at Harvey, which he returned. 

“I’ve noticed something curious that perhaps you would care to enlighten me about?” Caliban asked as the servants filled their wine goblets. 

“I suppose.” 

“The von Kunkle boy -” Caliban said completely omitting Harvey’s official title. “You keep trading secretive glances with him, but as does he with your lady in waiting. I am curious, which one of you is he courting?” 

“As far as I know, neither,” Sabrina said deciding to go with honesty. “Sir Harvey and I grew up together as such as we are close friends.” 

“Curios.” 

“Why?” 

“How could any man be friends with one such as you? I had thought you impressive until I saw your skill with a bow. What other secret talents do you have?” 

Sabrina blushed in spite of herself. In truth, her training was non-traditional and bordered on scandalous in Gehenna. It was not something that was often spoken of or even mentioned. Before her suitors were to come to court, Lucifer had advised her against mentioning her archery skills or that she could handle a sword. It was foolish. It may be the norm in Gehenna that women did not fight, but it was not so elsewhere. 

“Perhaps one day you will find out,” Sabrina replied with a teasing smile before she could stop herself. She shouldn’t flirt with Caliban, but sometimes it was difficult not to. He was handsome and witty. 

“Perhaps I will,” Caliban agreed and there was heat in his voice. He leaned in close. “In Lutum it is customary for the women to fight alongside the men however, I am given to understand that is not the way in Gehenna.” 

“It’s not,” Lucifer interrupted as he sat down. “I made an exception for my daughter because I am certain as you have noticed, she is a very special girl.” 

“I have. That's why I am competing for her hand.” 

Sabrina had a sip of wine and did her best to ignore them both. 

XXX 

Once the feast was over, Sabrina met with Lucifer and Lilith in the council room. Her father was still dressed for the festivities with gold armbands on his wrists, which marked his status as King and a warrior as much as the gold crown did. Lilith was already dressed for bed. She wore a robe and her hair was pulled back in a plait. 

“What is the meaning of this, Sabrina?” Lilith asked with thinly veiled impatience. 

“I am sorry, Lilith. I didn’t intend for the guards to wake you. I just wanted to ask my father why Caliban and I tied today.” 

“Do you not know?” Lucifer drawled. “He is in our castle with his most trusted general and a number of loyal men. He need not invade us to take Gehenna. All he needs is a well-timed assault and one royal hostage.” 

“You mean me,” Sabrina said in clipped tones. “You think Caliban is going to kidnap me and what? Force me to marry him and then threaten kill me if you do not abdicate?” 

“It’s what I would do.” 

“It is dishonorable and rest assured if Caliban did take me hostage I would sooner die than submit to him. I intend to win the tournament and send him back to Lutum where he belongs.” 

Lucifer slammed his fist on the table. “You do not tell me what to do! You will marry Caliban and you will place second in this tournament.” 

“I will not!” Sabrina cried. “Are you so afraid of him you would sacrifice your only daughter?” 

Lucifer rose to his feet. His face was red and Sabrina realized immediately she had gone too far. It had been so long since her father had flown into a rage, she had forgotten how truly terrifying he was. Had forgotten the way a seemingly simple argument could lead to that manic light she saw in his eyes now. 

But had she ever truly forgotten? After all, wasn’t this precisely why she had acquiesced to easily when he first proclaimed she was to be married? Only days before he had taught her a lesson she had thought she would never forget. Yet she had. 

Lucifer struck her. She whimpered as a blinding pain began in her cheek and spread to the rest of her face. She fell to the ground and darkness threatened to swallow her up. 

XXX 

Sabrina felt dazed. She was wandering the hallways, clutching her injured cheek, unable to locate her bed chambers. She was certain she was going in the right direction. 

Why had she attended a meeting with Lucifer without an escort? There was nothing the palace guards could do to protect her or Lilith from Lucifer, but at least then she would have an escort back to her chambers. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sabrina thought to herself. It had been so long since the last time she had completely forgotten all of the precautions Lilith had taught her. 

Where was Lilith? 

Oh, right her personal guard from her province had taken her back. He had offered to escort Sabrina as well, but she had declined. Sabrina was starting to worry Lucifer had struck her hard enough to cause a concussion. The thought was hazy and abstract, disappearing before she could fully latch on to it. 

“Princess?” 

That deep voice it – Sabrina stopped in her tracks. She looked up and saw Caliban was blocking her way forward. His brow was knit in consternation. 

Why was he looking at her like that? 

The thought hit her slowly because her hand was pressed to her cheek, revealing she was injured. He must wonder what had happened to her. 

“Go away.” 

“Are you injured?” 

Caliban took a step toward her. Maybe to help or just to get a better look at her, but it didn’t matter, she scrambled backwards. 

Sabrina shook her head. “No. I'm just on my way to my chambers.” 

“You’re in the wrong wing. Who did this to you?” 

“I told you, I'm fine,” Sabrina said drawing up to her full height. 

This time when he moved toward her, she didn’t move, but neither did she help him when he tried to examine her cheek. His fingers brushed her cheek and she flinched. 

“Your face is swollen to the point where your eye is swollen shut. Is anything broken?” 

Her face burned as if to confirm her words. Finally, she surrendered. She was disoriented and in too much pain to fight him. And he couldn’t very well marry her if she died of complications so even if it was selfishly motivated, he would help her. 

“I don’t think so, but I don’t know.” 

His fingers ghosted along her cheek and he examined the damage. 

“I don’t believe anything is broken, my lady. I can take care of this easily.” 

He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her in the direction he came from. Sabrina scarcely noticed that he helped her to sit in one of the chairs in his bedroom. Under other circumstances, she never would have allowed him to take her to his chambers. The gossip alone could force her hand in marriage. 

Caliban poured something on a rag. He balled it up and looked an apology at her. 

“What is that?” 

“It’ll take the swelling down,” Caliban said kneeling in front of her. “It will sting first, but then it will feel better.” 

“Just do it.” 

Sabrina was in no mood to be coddled. She just wanted the pain to go away so that she could think again. She felt blind, slow. Trapped by the knowledge that she wasn’t functioning like herself, but unable to stop. 

Caliban cupped her injured cheek in his hand and put the poultice against her injured one. The pain was immediate. It was like a hot iron. She squirmed and he held her in place. He made shushing noises and his fingers caressed her uninjured cheek. 

“I know, Princess. I know. Only a moment longer.” 

Tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked them away. Pained noises, animal noises she didn’t recognize as her own came from her lips. 

“Please, please, Caliban. Please just make it stop! Please!” 

She squirmed in his arms and he held her closer. She cried louder, convinced this was a ploy, he had used to hurt her worse. 

“Almost there now,” he murmured. 

Slowly, the pain faded and a numb tingling spread through her body. Tiredness clawed at her and her eyes shut. It was as if she was floating. There must be some form of anesthetic in the tincture. 

“Oh,” she sighed. “What is that?” 

“Some herb, I forget its name,” he said with a crooked smile. 

He guided her hand to keep the poultice in place. He put his hand under her chin and studied her eyes. 

“What is it?” she complained trying to fade into sleep. She craved oblivion. 

“You can’t sleep, Princess. I suspect you may have hit your head,” his fingers ghosted along her temples as she spoke. She knew the bruises must go higher than she first thought. Lucifer had never her hit her so hard before. “I have some tinctures that will help clear your mind and keep you awake. I need you to remain awake for a moment while I get them. Can you do that for me?” 

Sabrina nodded. “I can.” 

Caliban rose to his feet and quickly gathered several vials filled with liquids in an array of colors. He chose a sapphire blue one and a purple one. He uncorked the blue one and passed it to her. 

“Drink it all.” 

Sabrina did as he asked and repeated the move with the second vial. Already she felt better. He filled a goblet with water and passed it to her. It was gone in seconds, she had no idea how thirsty she had been. 

“Thank you. How do you know all of this?” 

“I’ve patched men up in far worse shape than you on the battlefield, which begs the question how did a princess get injured within the safety of her own palace? Who did this to you?” 

Sabrina shook her head. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

It was no use. One look at him and she knew her protests would fall on deaf ears. 

“No visiting nobles or those of Gehenna would dare raise a hand to you so assuming you don’t have a secret lover -” Caliban stopped when he saw her shocked expression. “I will take that as a no. Then it must be another family member. Was it your stepmother? No, she is far too overprotective -” 

“Stop it,” Sabrina hissed. “This is not your concern, I will handle it.” 

She wanted to get to her feet, but even though her mind felt clearer, she wasn’t sure how steady she was on her feet. And now that her mind was functioning again, she was uncomfortably aware, she may have blacked out if Caliban hadn’t found her. Ambrose always said head injuries were no laughing matter. 

“To have done this to you,” Caliban continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Neither do I think she could have struck you this hard.” 

Sabrina tensed as he neared the truth. “I am asking you to leave this alone.” 

She rose to her feet. 

“It was your father, wasn’t it?” 

Weakly, Sabrina nodded. There was no point in lying when he already knew. Now all she could hope for was to manage the situation. “Yes, but like I said, I can handle this. I know what to do.” 

“Yes, but why should you have to? I'll kill him for you.” 

Sabrina stared at him in shock. “Are you insane?” 

“No. Are you?” 

“W-w-what?” Sabrina sputtered at a loss for words before getting a hold of herself. “That’s enough. Thank you for your help, Caliban. I appreciate it, but I need to leave and you need to pretend this never happened.” 

Sabrina was halfway to the door when the sound of his voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“In Lutum only cowards and weaklings hurt women.” 

“It’s the same here,” she said without looking back. 

“If you married me, I would protect you. I would never lay a hand on you, I swear it on my life, Princess.” 

“I believe you, but I don’t want to marry anyone. As for this mess with Lucifer I already know what I have to do.” 

“And how will you do that? You have two choices, allow him to continue to strike you whenever he pleases or you leave.” 

Leave, the thought was horrifying. Gehenna was her responsibility. As much as she didn’t want to, she must protect the people from Lucifer and leaving Gehenna to go to Lutum with Caliban was the opposite of protecting her people. 

“I could always kill him.” 

“They would jail you. I could challenge him to a duel and dispatch him.” 

“No, thank you,” Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and cracked a smile. “I’ll find another way.” 

Caliban flashed a bright smile that stole her breath away. “That last offer comes with no strings attached. I would do it simply for pleasure.” 

“I’ll see you at the tournament tomorrow, Prince Caliban. Where we will pretend none of this happened.” 

“You need someone to stay with you tonight, Princess. Is there anyone you trust?” 

“My cousin Ambrose.” 

“Good. Then I will send for him and take you back to your room.” 

“Yes, but no one can see him enter.” 

“I will take care of it.” 

XXX 

Caliban helped Sabrina lie down her bed. He was fairly certain no one had seen them enter, but to be on the safe side, he had stationed his men strategically along the way to her room. He didn’t care for surprises and he especially didn’t care for the idea that Lucifer might decide to finish his conversation with Sabrina while she was alone. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and replaced her poultice with another one. She grimaced and whimpered. 

“It needs to be changed every hour,” Caliban explained. Her face contorted in pain, but he held it in place. “I know it hurts, but when you wake in the morning, you will be pretty as a picture once more.” 

“I am so past caring about my looks.” 

Caliban chuckled. She was strong. Already she was growing accustomed to the pain of the poultice. Of course, looking at her now, he was starting to wonder if she didn’t have a lot more experience with pain than he knew. 

“I’ve seen grown men hit with an axe, who don’t make a sound until that’s applied.” 

Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes. He knew that meant the anesthetic was taking effect. 

“Where is Ambrose?” 

“On his way.” 

“Good,” she sunk back against the pillows and Caliban paid close attention. She couldn’t fall asleep until a physician cleared her. 

He wanted to go after Lucifer right this second and kill him with his bare hands for what he had done. But Sabrina had asked him to stay out of this, which meant he needed to be smart about it. More to the point, if he played his cards right, Lucifer might become the very reason Caliban got everything he wanted out of his trip to Gehenna. But first, he needed more information. 

“Why did he strike you? Were you quarreling about the tournament?” 

“Obviously. And don’t use it as an argument for me to accept your proposal. It's been a long day.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. We can discuss it tomorrow. Perhaps by then your heart will have softened toward me.” 

The doors opened and a cloaked figure stepped into the room. Sabrina sat bolt upright and her eyes were bright. Good, Caliban had been concerned the potions to keep her lucid had begun to wear off. The poultice fell to the bed and Caliban put it on her nightstand. 

“You should have used the secret passageway, Ambrose,” Sabrina exclaimed. 

Ambrose raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t want to the Lutums to know you have a secret passageway.” 

“Oh, oh no,” Sabrina complained and sunk back into her pillows. 

Caliban grinned. “You should have a secret passage way, I would have thought far less of you if you didn’t have one.” 

Ambrose examined Sabrina’s cheek, turning her face this way and that way. He had her follow his finger and finally he was done. He straightened up and faced Caliban, who was leaning against the wall trying not to show that the outcome of this exam mattered to him. 

“Did you do this to her?” 

“No,” Sabrina said immediately, but Ambrose didn’t as much as look at her. Instead, he kept his focus on Caliban. 

“Did you?” 

“No,” Caliban said allowing a hint of impatience to creep into his voice. “Is that how you court women in Gehenna?” 

“No,” Ambrose said from between clenched teeth. “Who was it?” 

“Do not tell him,” Sabrina commanded. 

Caliban was forced to hand it to her. She was spectacular when she took charge of a situation. A Queen in every sense of the word. 

“You heard her,” Caliban shrugged. “Will she be alright?” 

“Sabrina you will be fine,” Ambrose said turning back to his cousin. He put a vial on the nightstand next to her. “Take this now.” 

Unlike when Caliban gave her something, Sabrina didn’t hesitate. She popped the cork and downed the contents. She was asleep seconds later. 

“Sleeping draught? What about her head injury?” 

“She needs rest and there was no sign of a concussion. All the same someone will need to stay with her tonight ensure she breathes.” 

“I will take my leave then now.” 

“Not so fast,” Ambrose said when he tried to leave. “You may have saved her life.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Caliban said with a hint of a smile. 

“I have to deliver a child. I should be there already. Can I count on you to watch over my cousin tonight?” 

Caliban nodded. “I will however, you must know there are others she trusts more.” 

“Yes, and if her attacker was, who I think it was it should be you. You don’t answer to him.” 

“I will stay.” 

“Thank you,” Ambrose shook his hand. “Thank you for protecting my cousin when I couldn’t. You must care more deeply for her than I first presumed.” 

“She is beautiful.” 

Ambrose eyed him for a moment. “However, if you do care for her, I must ask what you are planning to do about it.” 

“I will take care of it. You may want to convince your cousin to accept my marriage proposal.” 

Ambrose laughed. “Oh, you don’t know Sabrina at all if you think she can be convinced to do anything.” 

Caliban watched him go before settling himself down on the bed next to Sabrina. He knew she would likely be furious if she woke to find him there, but he didn’t care. He needed to monitor her breathing and get some rest. She wasn’t the only one entering the tournament in the morning. He supposed he could have asked two of his men to watch her on his behalf, but he found himself unable to let her out of his sight. 

Strange, Caliban couldn’t recall the last time he felt protective of another person. 

A black cat landed on his chest. He snarled before settling down protectively in front of Sabrina. 

“Good boy,” Caliban said with amusement. “You keep her safe.” 

The cat meowed as if he was agreeing. 

Slowly, Caliban drifted off to sleep. 

XXX 

Sabrina was running through a maze. There was fog and something was stalking her. She could hear a rustling sound from behind her. She picked up her pace, her breath was coming in short ragged pants and there was a pain in her cheek. 

Something hit her from behind and she tried to scream. No noise escaped her so she opened her mouth wider, desperate to call for help, to release the crippling fear inside of her. 

Her eyes flew open and she saw the darkness of her bedroom. Someone was leaning over her. Golden curls and a flash of white teeth was all she could make out. 

“Caliban?” she fell back against the pillows. 

“You were dreaming, Princess.” 

“W-what are you doing in my room?” 

“Your cousin had to deliver a baby. I told him I would stay with him and check on your breathing.” 

There was something damp on her cheek. She brushed it aside only to discover it was tears. Annoyed, she decided to focus on the real issue. 

“But why are you in my bed?” 

“I should think the answer is obvious, I need rest if I am going to win your hand, my lady.” 

Sabrina groaned. “Haven’t given up yet, have you?” 

Caliban lay down on his side to study her. His fingers wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. He did it with such a surprising gentleness it stole her breath away. 

Sabrina wanted to say something, to protest and kick him out. There was nothing seemly about his presence here now, but she couldn’t find the words. The truth was it felt nice to know he was there. And then there was the more pressing issue of whatever Ambrose had given her. Already it was dragging her back to sleep. She could feel the drowsiness clawing at her, trying to force her back into oblivion, but she wouldn’t go. Still, her eyelids grew heavy and it took all of her strength to keep them open. 

Caliban's arm circled her and he drew her against his side. She blushed when she realized her face was pressed against his shoulder, but she was too groggy to move away. His warmth and the feel of his hard muscles lulled her further into sleep. 

“Rest easy, Princess. I'm here to keep watch.” 

She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but what came out instead surprised even her. “I know.” 

His fingers stroked her hair. “If we were wed you would you have this safety every night.” 

“No, no marriage.” 

Caliban chuckled. “Sleep well my stubborn princess for tomorrow I won’t go easy on you. You'll have no mercy from me until you are mine.” 

Sabrina scarcely heard him, she was already halfway back in her dream. This time of a boy with golden hair, who held her close. Caliban's lips brushed her forehead and she sighed in content, convinced it was all a part of the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who read the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you thought of it. I'm going to be updating this every other sunday. I'd love to do it weekly, but my schedule doesn't allow for it. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to stay in the loop about updates etc.   
> \- Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

Caliban lay awake for far longer than he should have just watching Sabrina sleep. He stroked her uninjured cheek and he ran his index finger down her perfect nose. He needed his rest for the tournament, but he had gone into battle on four hours of sleep before. He could do it again. It seemed a fair trade if it meant he got to gaze at the Princess a little longer. 

His plan to conquer Gehenna may have started because he desired the power and money they had. However, since meeting Sabrina something inside of him had shifted. His priorities had changed. He knew he needed to take control of Gehenna’s funds for the sake of his people. However, all he wanted was its Princess. 

The temptation to dispatch Lucifer tonight was powerful. If Sabrina hadn’t needed him, he may well have given in to it. It was fortunate he didn’t because Lucifer remained his strongest case to win Sabrina’s hand. Once they had their deal, he would happily challenge Lucifer to a duel and kill him. But not before he had the girl he desired. 

Eventually he fell asleep and when he woke, light was pouring in from the open curtains. Once glance at Sabrina told him, she was still fast asleep. 

The door opened and Ambrose walked in. His face changed from shocked to enraged when he saw Sabrina in Caliban’s arms. Her face was pressed into his chest and a content smile played on her lips. 

“If you laid as much as a hand on her while I was gone -” 

“I didn’t,” Caliban interrupted. “I kept a watchful eye on her just as you bid me.” 

“If you say so,” Ambrose said and eyed him suspiciously. “Now if you will excuse us, I need to examine her.” 

Caliban got out of the bed and stayed at the far end of the room as Ambrose looked over Sabrina’s injury. He looked up at Caliban with wide eyes. 

“The swelling is almost entirely gone. What was in that poultice you gave her?” 

“I’ll send one of my physicians to teach you how it is created.” 

“Thank you.” 

Caliban inclined his head and left. 

XXX 

Sabrina woke because someone was shaking her awake. Bright light filled the room when she opened her eyes it blinded her. 

Caliban, was her first thought. 

She blinked and the room came into focus as did Ambrose’s concerned face. 

“Wakey-wakey, dear cousin.” 

“Ambrose? What time is it?” her voice was groggy with sleep and she cleared her throat. 

“Before noon. You still have some time. And I thought you would like to see this.” 

Ambrose held up a silver mirror and she looked at her reflection. She gasped when she saw there was no bruise. The swelling had gone down entirely and she could see out of her left eye again. The only sign that anything at all had happened to her was a faint red mark. She touched her cheek barely daring to believe it. 

“Did you do this?” 

“No, it was the poultice from Prince Caliban. My remedies would have taken days to heal if not weeks.” 

“Prince Caliban?” she looked around. “Where is he?” 

“Not here.” 

Sabrina thought she half-remembered him sleeping in her bed last night. He'd murmured sweet words to her then a warning about the tournament. 

Had he kissed her forehead? 

No, the idea was absurd. It must have been a dream. Obviously, Prince Caliban had not been in her bed while she slept. The very idea was madness. 

“I had the strangest dream about him last night,” Sabrina mumbled and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“I bet you did,” Ambrose said with a sly smile. 

“What was that?” 

Ambrose had a coughing fit and he hit his chest dramatically. “Nothing. Nothing all at all. You need breakfast. What do you say we sneak away and have a bite to eat at the Spellman house?” 

“I would love nothing more,” Sabrina said with a smile. 

Just the thought of spending time with her real family filled her with warmth and excitement. It had been years since they spent proper time together as a family because Lucifer forbade it. Even at the ball, she had been forced to keep her time with them to a minimum out of fear of his reaction. With everything else that was happening, Lucifer would consider this such a minor offence, he would barely care if he should learn of it. 

Sabrina got to her feet and put on a simple day gown. It was little more than something a merchant woman would wear. She put on a brown cloak and pulled the hood over her head before stepping out from behind the privacy screen. Ambrose was looking over the volumes on her bookshelf while he waited. He turned to look at her and there was a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“My, you look the very picture of a peasant woman.”   
“Really?” Sabrina touched the full skirt. “I thought I at least looked as if I belonged to the merchant class.” 

“For a Queen that is plenty peasant.” 

Ambrose offered her his arm and they disappeared through her secret tunnel. 

“Tell me Ambrose, how are the aunties?” 

“Marvelous. They miss you as do I, but they manage. Auntie Zee is the directrix of the academy back home.” 

“Is she? Oh, that’s wonderful news.” 

“Indeed. Auntie Hilda is an engaged to Doctor Cerberus.” 

“The occultist?” 

“Occultist and renowned author.” 

“Of course,” Sabrina said. “I always liked him.” 

The dark tunnel gave way to the back-alley streets of Gehenna’s capitol city, Pandemonium. It was for this precise reason Lilith thought the secret passageway was dangerous, but Lucifer insisted no one would ever find the entrance. Looking behind her now, Sabrina knew for once Lucifer was right. 

The tunnel was in the darkest corner of the abandoned alley. Wild weeds obscured the entrance from view. Then there was the sliding wall that needed to be pushed aside to find it. Beyond that, the tunnel was a labyrinth. Anyone, who stumbled onto by chance (unlikely though that was) would likely get lost and die of starvation before they ever found her bed chamber. 

They walked through the poorer part of town and Sabrina wished she had thought to bring money with her. She saw several beggars and wished she could give them something. In spite of Gehenna’s wealth many of its citizens still lived in poverty. Sabrina attributed this to Lucifer’s poor management of the kingdom’s treasury. 

It was not long before they were on the outskirts of town. Several of the wealthier and noble families had homes here. Ones they mostly used when visiting court on official business. Sabrina made sure to keep her head down lest anyone recognize her. 

The Spellmans were an ancient and noble family. Traditionally, they had excelled in academics and even to an extent trade. Although they had nowhere near the resources of the von Kunkles, who owned every mine in Gehenna. 

The Spellman city home was a beautiful home that dated back nearly three centuries. Idyllically situated near the wild forest just outside of Pandemonium’s city limits. The forest was known as the dark forest and when they were children Ambrose had frightened her with tales of the people, who used it to perform ritual sacrifices to the dark gods of the forest. Now that she was older, Sabrina no longer believed in forest gods, who ate people. But as a child it had been her greatest nightmare. 

Once Sabrina stepped inside of the Spellman manor she felt instantly at ease. All of her worries and concerns for her people faded away. She grinned from ear to ear. It didn’t matter that the Spellman home she had grown up in was their country home, not this one. All that mattered was that she was once again with her real family. 

Hilda, who always spent her mornings bustling in the garden came down the steps wearing a wide brimmed sunhat, carrying a wicker basket filled with gardening tools. She was humming to herself and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Sabrina with Ambrose in the entrance way. 

“Sabrina love - I mean your hig-highess.” 

“Please, I'm still just Sabrina to you aunt Hilda.” 

“Now don’t just stand there. Come on in to the parlor and we’ll all have a nice cup of tea. Perhaps a spot of breakfast?” 

“Yes, please auntie. It's been a long night,” Ambrose said with a loud exhale. 

“Where’s aunt Zelda?” 

“Oh, she’s in the library I believe. I'll just nip on in and fetch her.” 

Ambrose led the way to the parlor and Sabrina sat down in the comfortably worn armchair. This place wasn’t as familiar as their country house, but it still felt like home to Sabrina. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to relax. It was such a rare occurrence that it was finer than any luxury. Strange how she could only truly relax was among the Spellmans when in actuality she didn’t have a drop of Spellman blood in her. 

Zelda and Hilda returned with a servant, who carried a tray filled with tea and food. The fragrance of rose tea and freshly baked scones reached her. She inhaled deeply and sighed. 

“Now Sabrina tell me about this unnecessary drama you have cooked up among the royal court,” Zelda lit a cigarette and exhaled. 

“It’s not unnecessary at all auntie Zee,” Sabrina protested. “I can’t marry Caliban. He's a warlord.” 

“So I gathered,” Zelda drawled. “That makes him powerful.” 

“Now now Zelds,” Hilda said. “You were just saying yesterday how proud you were of our Sabrina for seeking the position as Queen Regent all on her own.” 

“You did raise me to believe I could be anything and that includes an unwed ruler.” 

“Suppose I did,” Zelda said with a half-smile as she had a sip of her tea. 

“I for one am exceedingly proud of you,” Hilda said and patted her hand. “It takes courage to stand against tradition and a girl like you can rule better than any man.” 

“Now that I would never doubt,” Ambrose agreed. “But that warlord is exceedingly handsome.” 

“Ambrose,” Sabrina said scandalized. “Surely you know there is more to a King than his looks.” 

“Certainly, cousin. However, if I had to choose one based solely on appearances, I would choose him.” 

“As would I,” Hilda agreed with a giggle and a snort. 

Zelda simply hummed and looked at her tea with a knowing smile. 

XXX 

Sabrina walked onto the tournament arena with her head held high. Breakfast with the rest of the Spellmans had given her precisely the courage she needed to face today. Trumpets sounded and the court herald cried her title. 

“The Princess Sabrina Morningstar.” 

Sabrina longed for the days when she was simply Sabrina Spellman. Life had been so much simpler back then. This morning had been a sharp reminder her life had not been simple since she was six years old. 

Did everyone lose their innocence at such a young age? 

If they did the world was a cruel place. 

Nicholas Scratch stood to the far end. He grinned at the crowd, but when he caught sight of her his smile softened. He looked her over and for a second, she wondered if he didn’t genuinely wish to get to know her. Out of all her suitors, he had received the least attention. She racked her brain trying to recall if they’d had as much as a conversation and came up empty. 

That wouldn’t do. It was poor manners and it showed favoritism. If she wished to be construed as fair and a good sport, she would need to make a public effort with him. Perhaps she would dance with him at tonight’s feast. 

All of these thoughts were simply a distraction from her real concerns. Her father and the quest. She dared sneak a peek at the dais and saw Lucifer watching her with a displeased countenance. Lilith was behind him as always and she looked the perfect picture of composed. But Sabrina knew her stepmother well. She could read the uneasiness in her shoulders and the way her lips curved downward. 

“Today’s quest is to find the treasure hidden within Gehenna’s plentiful forests,” Lucifer said in a lazy voice. He didn’t need to speak louder, the entire kingdom was hanging on his every word. “But heed my warning, it is guarded by a most ferocious beast. Whoever returns here by sunrise with King Herod’s crown is the victor. Although some of you may not return at all.” 

The story behind King Herod’s crown had never failed to chill Sabrina to the bone. He was the mad ruler of Gehenna centuries ago. He had gone mad as he aged and in the end, he had invaded every country he could. Slaughtering men, women and children. He was best known for murdering the infant sons of all his enemies. Including those he believed opposed him within his own court. According to legend, anyone, who touched his crown would follow his descent into madness. 

“Well that was encouraging,” Nicholas said in a low voice. 

Sabrina stifled a laugh and bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to hide her smile. Out of the three of them only Caliban appeared focused and it forced her to get her head in the game. She was not losing today to Caliban after tying with him yesterday. 

And no dream about Caliban in the middle of the night was going to soften her resolve. 

The trumpet sounded and that was the signal. Sabrina took off towards the woods. She paced herself trying to go as fast as possible without exhausting herself. A quick glance around and she saw Caliban as well as Nick were headed toward the forest. 

Once, she was safely ensconced in the trees did she begin to look for clues and tracks. The hunt for Herald’s crown was traditionally the most dangerous. The hiding spot varied from quest to quest to make cheating difficult. But there were similarities. It was always somewhere deserted and dangerous. And it was always protected by something or someone fatal. 

Sabrina kept walking and kept an eye on her surroundings. The forest was dark green and brown. The ground was covered in leaves as the weather turned from autumn to winter, which presented an additional challenge to finding tracks. Each suitor had been given a compass that pointed due North and the clue to head North in advance so that was what she tried to as she made an effort to avoid the others. 

The forest grew darker the further in she got and the temperature dropped in the places where the sun didn’t reach. She pulled on her thick leather gloves. They didn’t provide as much warmth as she had hoped, but they were better than nothing. 

After a few hours of walking seemingly at random only trying to get further North, Sabrina’s mind turned back to the spectators, who were all enjoying hot beverages and the comforts of blankets. The frigid air had grown even colder and she could no longer feel her toes. 

Still she pushed on, determined to win. The sky was starting to darken when she happened upon an ancient ruin. It was peculiar enough she would have stopped to check it anyway, but what drew her eyes were the two lit torches at the entrance. 

The ruin was a pile of crumbling stone. In the darkness it had a foreboding air that was difficult to ignore. But she couldn’t stay outside all night and this place was too conspicuous to ignore. Especially when there was just one part of the building that looked as if it was still standing. The entrance was lit by torches, which must mean that is where King Herod’s crown is. 

Sabrina looked around and seeing no one she approached cautiously. At the last second, she decided to draw her bow and notch an arrow. Her father’s warning to the suitors ringing in her ears. 

She made it inside of the ruin without incident. The inside was as decrepit as it appeared on the outside, but there were still lingering vestiges of its former grandeur here and there. Nothing particular stood out until she caught a glimpse of gold against the stone. 

With another quick look around she ran up to it and stuffed the crown in the leather bag at her waist. The crown was heavy, weighing her down, but it felt good. It felt like victory. If she was fast she could make it out of her here before the beast found her and before Caliban or Nicholas found the hiding place. 

Sabrina half-ran out of the ruin as she kept her bow at the ready. She was barely out of the gates before the sounds of hooves on the ground broke the silence. With that came the sound of grunting. 

Whirling around she just saw a wild boar charging out of the bushes. The game maker must have hidden the crown smackdab in the middle of the boar's territory. It was clever really, boars were territorial and aggressive. More importantly, they were extremely dangerous. Boar hunts were never undertaken alone. 

This is how I die, flashed through Sabrina’s panicked mind. 

We are Spellmans and we carry ourselves with aplomb and dignity. What made Sabrina think of her aunt at a time like this was beyond her, but it helped. It was what Zelda told Sabrina and Hilda before she was taken to court to live with her father and Lilith. 

Sabrina took aim and let loose an arrow. She didn’t wait to see if it hit its mark before she repeated the move. 

“I will not die like this,” Sabrina told herself. 

She looked up and saw at least one arrow had imbedded itself in the boar’s thick hide, but the massive muscular creature was still charging at her. 

It was less than a foot away. 

Out of nowhere an axe came soaring through the air. It hit the boar’s flank and the animal let out a loud whine. For a moment Sabrina was overcome by compassion. 

“RUN, COUSIN!” 

Ambrose sprinted out from among the trees. He grabbed her hand and they set off together at a furious pace, running blindly through the forest. The boar was still pursuing them, Sabrina could hear the deafening sound of hooves and its heavy snorts. 

The ground gave way underneath them. Sabrina lost her bow and darkness engulfed her. She grabbed for something, anything to catch herself on. Her fingers caught something and she clung to it for dear life. Her feet dangled in thin air and there was a loud screaming noise in her ears. Belatedly, she realized the screams belonged to her. 

“Ambrose?” 

“Down here.” 

Sabrina took a deep breath and looked down. They had fallen into a hunter’s trap. Whether it was there to catch the boar or to add another layer of danger to the quest, she had no idea. Ambrose was lying at the bottom of the pit and she had managed to grab hold of a thick root before it was too late. 

“Are you injured?” 

“No,” Ambrose was standing up. “Well I've been better, but there’s no permanent damage.”   
“Good.” 

The sound of hooves got closer. Moments later there was complete silence. Sabrina scarcely dared breathe as she waited to see what would happen next. 

“Is anyone alive down there?” 

Sabrina looked up and saw Caliban was leaning over the hole. 

"There’s a boar, Caliban.” 

“I killed it.” 

“You what? How?” 

Sabrina stared hard at him. He was impeccable, but there was a bloody spear in his left hand. 

How? 

“With a spear.” 

“I gathered. I meant, how did one man kill a boar?” 

“It was injured. It was so easy I can’t say it was even sporting, but it was me or the boar.” 

Sweat made her palms slick and she started to slip. She hung on tighter and her arm muscles trembled from exertion. 

“Help us, please.” 

“Beautiful as you are, I'm tempted.” 

"Please, Caliban.” 

She gripped the root tighter. 

Caliban surveyed her for a moment before kneeling by the pit. He extended his hand. 

“Go on then, Princess. Take my hand.” 

Sabrina reached for his hand and he caught it easily. He drew her up and his eyes landed on her bag. He took it off her before she could protest and he dumped her on the ground. 

“King’s Herod’s crown I presume?” 

“What are you doing?” 

Sabrina tried to stand, but her knees were weak. He searched through the bag and grinned when he saw the crown. 

“Taking my reward for rescuing you.” 

“How dare you?” 

“Oh, and that boar is not the only one,” Caliban tossed the spear at her and she caught it. “Best of luck to you, Princess. If you want my advice? Get in the hole with your cousin and wait for rescue.” 

Sabrina reached for him, but Caliban was too fast. He was already running back to the tournament arena. Sabrina started after him, but she was stopped in her tracks by the now fear-inducing sound of hooves. 

Caliban said the boar he killed wasn’t the only one. 

Without thinking she scampered up the nearest tree. It was clumsy with the spear in her hand, but she managed. Once she was high enough to be out of reach to the boar, she crawled out on the nearest limb and surveyed the area.   
“What in Satan’s name is going on up there?” Ambrose called from the hole. 

“Caliban stole the crown!” 

“That bastard!” 

“I just have to kill the boar and I’ll get you out.” 

No sooner were the words out of her mouth before the boar stomped into the clearing. It was sniffing the ground and she realized it was looking for prey. 

Sabrina sat up and almost fell, she would have tumbled down entirely, if she hadn’t dropped the spear to catch the branch. She hung there with her legs swinging precariously low. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and sweat broke out on her forehead. 

She held the spear at the ready and jumped out of the tree. She closed her eyes and prayed to whatever deity was out there that she would be alright. 

There was a thump and a squelching noise that turned her stomach. The boar let out a whine and a gasp. She scrambled to her feet and backed away slowly. The spear was deeply embedded in the boar’s neck. Blood was everywhere and it was seeping into the ground. 

She rushed to the hole and leaned over. She was still breathing hard and she was aware, she probably looked insane, but she didn’t care. 

“Are you alright, Ambrose?” 

Ambrose’s eyes widened in shock and his jaw went slack. “I’m not the one covered in blood, cousin. What in heaven’s name happened to you?” 

Sabrina grimaced. “I killed the boar.” 

“Oh dear,” Ambrose gasped. “I don’t suppose you have any rope with you?” 

“No, do you?” 

Ambrose shook his head. “I’m a physician and a scholar, not a mountaineer.” 

“A simple no would have sufficed.” 

“I have rope, Princess. Perhaps I can help you and your friend then you can explain why you’re cheating.” 

Sabrina turned around and came face to face with Nicholas Scratch. After her confrontation with Caliban she was in no mood for Nicholas’ suspicions or accusations. 

“I DID NOT CHEAT!” 

Nicholas flinched, but his eyes stayed on her. “Pardon me, Princess, but it seems you brought a man to aid you in this quest.” 

Sabrina took a deep breath and calmed herself. The optics were bad and when she looked at it from Nicholas’ point of view, it did look as if she was cheating. 

“You’re right. I am aware of how this looks, but I assure you I didn’t invite him along.” 

“Good,” Nicholas smiled. “I would hate to believe someone so cute was capable of something so devilish.” 

“Now will you please help me extract my cousin before the guards come looking? If we both hurry then we can still catch Caliban.” 

“I would if I were interested in winning your hand, Princess.” 

“You aren’t?” Sabrina stared at him. “Then what are you doing here?” 

“The opposite of you. I'm complying with my nation’s traditions.” 

“Fine, but will you help me rescue Ambrose?” 

“You run along ahead,” Nicholas said. “I’ll help him.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“Because I understand. I don’t want to get married either.” 

“Oh, Nicholas we should have teamed up from the start.” 

Sabrina flashed one last smile at him and set off at a run after Caliban. 

XXX 

It felt like hours before she arrived back in the stadium. She was out of breath and her hair kept falling in her eyes. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would be too late yet. She refused to stop. 

Sabrina came to a halt at the center of the field. Caliban was in front of the royal dais and he was wearing Herod’s crown. 

“CALIBAN!” 

“CALIBAN!” 

“CALIBAN!” 

The roars of approval from the crowd were deafening. They cheered his name as they stomped their feet and clapped. Sabrina squared her shoulders and marched forward. The crowd fell silent at the sight of her. It was not such a strange reaction. After all, she was covered in blood and mud. She had fallen several times on her way back and boar’s blood was not exactly becoming of the future Queen of Gehenna. 

Caliban smiled broadly when he saw her and threw his arms out like a showman. 

“What does my lady think? Does it suit me?” 

Sabrina’s face twisted into furious mask. 

The crowd jeered and howled as they cheered for Caliban. The fact that Caliban was starting to gain the favor of the crowd would pose a challenge, but she was determined to knock him off his high horse. 

“It’s only temporary of course,” Caliban continued. “Until I win your hand and the eternal crown of Gehenna.” 

Sabrina didn’t think. She closed the distance between them and slugged him. She hit him square in the jaw. It was a good punch. She threw her whole weight into it and his head snapped to the side. Caliban rubbed his jaw. 

There were gasps and cries of surprise from the crowd. 

“SABRINA!” 

“SABRINA!” 

The crowd started to chant her name now. 

Caliban turned back to her. He was still rubbing his jaw and he smirked at her. 

“You left us,” Sabrina snarled. At this point, she was oblivious to the crowd. “We could have died!” 

“I warned you, my lady. Accept my offer or I will not be able to show you any mercy until I win.” 

“Apparently that includes killing me. You really don’t have any honor or dignity, do you? How are you any better than my father?” 

Before Caliban could formulate an answer Sabrina swept past him to her tent. She felt Lucifer’s furious eyes on her the whole way. She prayed silently to whatever deity was out there that he chose not to follow her. 

Roz, Theo and Harvey were waiting for her in the tent. They grinned when they saw her and then Sabrina was in the middle of a group hug. 

“We were so worried.” 

“Thank heaven you’re alright, Brina.” 

“Did you get the crown?” Theo asked drawing away and studied her face. 

Sabrina shook her head. “I had it and Caliban stole it from me.” 

“I knew he would do something like this,” Roz shook her head in disgust. She took Sabrina’s hand and closed her eyes. Her eyelids twitched and her breathing grew shallow. She had seen Roz do this before and it never failed to freak her out. “You need to look for the city time has forgotten that’s where you will find the prize, but it won’t be enough.” 

Roz opened her eyes and all three of them were staring at her. 

“You’re sure?” 

Roz nodded. 

“I believe you,” Sabrina said. “The only question now is what city that is?” 

“And why it won’t be enough,” Harvey said. 

“I know!” Theo said. “It’s the ancient city of Pandemonium. An earthquake buried it centuries ago.” 

“The ruins I was at today. There is another city underneath them,” Sabrina said and felt herself turn cold. “It really is risking our lives. All of ours. Of course, Caliban will probably just wait for me to emerge with the prize and steal it while my life is in danger again.” 

Her remark may have been petty, but it was actually the furthest thing from her mind. Instead, the weight and the danger of what she had undertaken was starting to settle on her. She could die tomorrow. Hell, she had almost died today. 

And she still refused to back. She was doing this not just for her own sake, but for Gehenna. She was the next ruler and it was in the best interest of her people that they have a good King or no King at all. Lucifer may have amassed wealth, but he had not shared it with the people. Gehenna couldn’t survive another ruler like him. The ever-growing chasm between the classes would erupt into civil war if things were not different under Sabrina’s rule. 

“Then maybe you should do that,” Theo said after a moment. There was a light in his eyes that was infectious. 

“Maybe I should,” Sabrina said slowly. “I follow him in and swoop in at the last minute.” 

“Then run as if you have the devil on your heels,” Harvey said. 

“I like it,” Sabrina agreed with a smile. 

Her friends kept her preoccupied with chatter as they waited for Nicholas to return. Sabrina knew he would lose the day and his right to compete. He had placed third yesterday and last today. He was out of the running just as Sabrina would be if she didn’t beat Caliban tomorrow. 

The horn blew and Sabrina rose to her feet. She was tired and worried, but she had made it through the day. All she had to do now was defeat Caliban tomorrow. If she didn’t, she would have to marry him and the idea of marrying him used to be unpleasant. She didn’t trust him in the slightest. But after today? It was repugnant. 

Sabrina walked outside with her head held high just as Lilith had taught her. She barely noticed the crowd. All she saw was Lucifer’s smug countenance. It didn’t make sense to Sabrina. 

How could he be so afraid of Caliban that he was willing to sacrifice her? She had found a way out and Lucifer was actually angry with her for it. 

Sabrina walked up the dais on stiff legs. Nicholas and Caliban were already there. Caliban’s face didn’t have a mark on him. That prompted a complicated well of emotions. On the hand, he had left her to die and she felt that meant he had earned at least a small bruise. Then again, just last night he’d helped her, which meant a part of her had softened toward him. It was only a little, but still. 

She ignored Caliban as she took her place next to him, but he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He leaned in just a little. 

“For what it’s worth, I'm happy to see you are alive, Morningstar.” 

Sabrina gave him an evil look. “You have no honor.” 

“I never doubted you would live,” he said with a sly smile. 

“The winner of today’s challenge is Prince Caliban of Lutum,” Lucifer declared. 

The herald repeated his announcement in a louder voice so that even those that were further away in the crowd would hear. The nobles, who were all stationed closer heard and started cheering immediately. The crowd picked it up. 

Lucifer raised his hand almost lazily and the noise died down. Sabrina grit her teeth and tried to keep her rage at Lucifer in check. 

“My daughter placed second.” 

The herald repeated this message. The cheers this time were uproarious. Sabrina heard her name repeated throughout the crowd and she donned that same cool smile she always did facing a crowd. 

Again, Lucifer raised his hand and his face turned red with rage. Sabrina made a mental note to avoid her father for the next few days. Lucifer's temper was usually short-lived. 

“Nicholas of Parabellum, you have lost.” 

The crowd booed. 

“Thank you,” Sabrina mouthed at Nicholas when she caught his eye. 

He smiled and nodded. 

There was a party tonight at court. It would last well into the morning, but Sabrina was exhausted. She slipped away when no one was looking and started toward her room. She went the backway through the kitchen. The servants were used to her roaming around in all of the places, Princesses weren’t meant to be. They did what they always did, which was ignore her. 

Sabrina didn’t think anything of it until one of the kitchen boys stared at something behind her with an uneasy expression. A glance over her shoulder told her it was Beelzebub. Caliban’s most trusted general. 

Sabrina waited until she was in the clear in the hallway to confront him. She turned on her heel, crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“Why are you following me?” 

“I’m not, your majesty,” Beelzebub said and inclined his head in a polite bow. 

“You’re lying,” Sabrina said flatly. “Now tell me why before I scream for the guards. It would cause a diplomatic incident, but I will throw you in the dungeons. Might even have you flogged if you don’t tell me the truth immediately.” 

“Prince Caliban requested I guard you.” 

“Why?” 

“He did not tell me.” 

There were two possibilities. Either Caliban had asked Beelzebub to protect her from Lucifer in, which case he would have done so last night. If not, he wanted to make sure Sabrina didn’t run away or anything else to jeopardize his plans to take over Gehenna. 

“When did he ask you to follow me around? An offence I could still have you locked up for by the way.” 

“Last night,” Beelzebub confessed. 

It was stupid to be relieved, but Sabrina was. Somehow, it was both better and worse to know Caliban was trying to protect her than trap her in her own castle. Although she wouldn’t put that past him either. 

“Tell your master I don’t need or want his protection.” 

Beelzebub bowed. “As my lady wishes.” 

Sabrina started walking again. 

“Sabrina!” Lilith called furiously. 

Sabrina sighed and wished she had used her secret passageway. Even Lilith didn’t know where it was located. 

“Yes?” Sabrina asked as she approached her stepmother. 

Lilith's nostrils flared and her jaw was tense. Her eyes were wide. It was how she looked when Sabrina was treading on truly thin ice. 

“Why are you not at the party?” 

“I was simply on my way to clean up.” 

“Without any of your ladies?” Lilith asked with an arched brow. “Sabrina, you excel at many things, but lying is not one of them. I expect you at the feast in less than thirty minutes otherwise your father is liable to wed you to Prince Caliban tomorrow.” 

“He wouldn’t.” 

“He most certainly would.” 

“You can’t let him,” Sabrina asked her voice trembling. 

“You know I don’t control your father. No one does and he wants to see you wed to that Prince. All I can do is stall.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lilith said and she looked as if she genuinely meant it. “But if you want out of this, you’re going to have to save yourself.” 

“I noticed.” 

Lilith gave her a sharp look. “No more than thirty minutes.” 

“I heard you the first time,” Sabrina mumbled, but she gave in. 

At least at the party, she would have the chance to thank Nicholas properly for his sacrifice. 

XXX 

Sabrina went to the party, but she had not bothered to make herself particularly presentable. It took her long enough to get the blood off her body, not to mention her hair. If she was to meet Lilith’s time limit then she couldn’t. But at least she was clean and wearing a dress. If Lilith wanted her to look pretty as well she should have given her more time. 

Music was playing, couples were dancing and some of the guests were simply getting drunk. 

Nicholas loped up next to her wearing a mischievous smile. “I was wondering when you would make your appearance, Princess.” 

“I couldn’t very well miss an opportunity to thank you, now could I, Lord Nicholas?” 

“It worked out for both of us.” 

“How is my cousin?” 

“He is well and no one is the wiser about your antics.” 

“I did not cheat,” Sabrina replied with frost in her voice. 

“Then why was he there?” 

“He was worried I would be hurt and he followed me. I only knew he was there when the boar charged me.” 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

“Thank you. See I did need to thank you,” Sabrina replied with a teasing smile. “But I must ask, why are you not interested in the throne?” 

“Parabellum is plenty for me.” 

“I haven’t met many rulers, who would agree with you.” 

Nicholas leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Father Blackwood is a tyrant and if I allow him to gain any sort of foothold outside of Parabellum I would be no better than him.” 

“He’s a tyrant?” 

“A religious fanatic. The women of Parabellum have greatly suffered under his rule. I will end that when I take the throne, but it would be irresponsible if I allowed him to gain influence here as well. Gehenna like all kingdoms has their own problems.” 

“If there is anything, I can do to help you with yours, please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

Nicholas smiled. “Your last contender is a warlord, who two days ago had this thing in the bag so I assume you have troubles enough of your own in the meantime.” 

“Still, the offer is there.” 

“All I would like is a dance with the prettiest girl here since I did not win your hand.” 

“I would love to.” 

Nicholas held his hand out to her and she put her hand in his. He was about to lead her on the dancefloor when her father waved to her. 

Sabrina looked helplessly at Nicholas. An apology felt inadequate. 

“Go.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’ll get the next dance.” 

Sabrina walked over to her father and clenched her hands into fists. She was nervous. Lucifer was watching her with a cold hardness that never boded well. 

“Sit down, Sabrina.” 

“I was going to dance with Lord Nicholas.” 

“No,” Lucifer said. “Either sit down or pay attention to your betrothed.” 

“He’s not my betrothed yet.” 

“Just because you believe it is inevitable does not mean it is.” 

Sabrina fell silent. It appeared to be the safest course of action. 

“There you are,” Caliban said appearing as if out of thin air. 

Caliban did not acknowledge Lucifer’s presence. He took Sabrina’s arm and drew her away with him. She was about to protest when she realized Caliban was coming to her rescue. And even if he wasn’t Lucifer might actually kill her if she made a scene in public. She used to believe he wasn’t capable of it, but after last night she no longer doubted it. 

“What are you doing?” 

Caliban reached for two wine goblets and passed one to her, but he didn’t release her or answer until they were seated toward the back of the long table. 

“I was curious to know if you had reconsidered my offer.” 

“I haven’t,” Sabrina replied coldly. “And tell your cronies to stop following me.” 

“You may not want it my protection, but you need it.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Then why are you still sitting here?” 

Sabrina was at a loss for words or a lie. “My father wishes me to spend time with you. It seemed the safest course of action while I plot my next move.” 

“Oh, yes,” Caliban smirked. “I can see now how mistaken I was. You do not require my protection or help, Princess.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “We don’t have to converse. I'm content to sit here in perfect silence.” 

“What fun would that be?” 

Sabrina groaned. “We are not friends, Caliban. You left me to die, I'm still angry.” 

“You should be, I certainly would be.” 

This was going to be a long night. 

“I’m going to bed. Walk me out so that it looks as if I made an effort, would you?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Princess.” 

Sabrina rose to her feet and forced herself to wait for Caliban. This time, he didn’t touch her. He just kept pace with her. Once they were well past the main entrance, she turned to Caliban. 

“You can leave now.” 

“I’m a gentleman, I insist on escorting you the whole way. As you are aware the castle is dangerous.” 

“No,” Sabrina said and raised her chin stubbornly. “I feel far less safe with you at my side. Good night.” 

Before he could reply, she hurried away. A quick glance over her shoulder and she saw Caliban was not pursuing her, but he did watch her go with a rueful smile and a glimmer in his eyes. Almost as if she had impressed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
> \- Izzy


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina woke at noon the next morning. Actually, Roz woke her. 

“If you don’t wake up soon, I will pour water on your head,” Roz said shaking Sabrina. 

Sabrina rolled onto her side and grumbled. 

“Just five more minutes.”   
“It’s the day of the final challenge,” Roz said in a firmer tone. “I’m counting to three. One, two -” 

Sabrina scrambled to sit up and fell out of bed. She groaned when she hit the hard-stone floor of her bedroom. Roz helped her up. 

“Thank you.” 

“Thank me by winning this quest. It's down to you and Caliban. Today's winner takes the entire prize.” 

Sabrina nodded. “I will.” 

“And remember what we talked about.” 

Another nod and a promise to remember. 

Roz helped her get dressed. Today Sabrina had chosen a different outfit. It was the same one she had worn when her mentor taught her to hunt bigger game. Sabrina had hated every second of the hunt, she still felt ill whenever she thought of it. But her mentor had insisted, it was the only way to learn how to take down something as it moved. 

The outfit was light and simple. A white tunic with a black leather vest and leather armbands to protect her forearms. She wore black fingerless gloves, they would be useful if she had to climb. Her pants were black suede and she wore high suede boots that were reminiscent of moccasins for a silent tread. 

Roz pulled Sabrina’s hair into a high ponytail. Roz slicked it back so that not a single hair was out of place. Her long blonde hair curled down her back and she threw on a green cloak. 

“You’ll need to find someone new to help you dress soon, Brina.” 

“No, no, I can’t.” 

“You have to,” Roz said and raised her chin. “I’m losing my vision.” 

“I told you Ambrose will find another way.” 

“Your cousin may be the finest physician in Gehenna, but even he can’t save me.” 

Sabrina blinked back tears. “Just let me wait a little longer.” 

“He has delayed it and I'll forever be grateful, but in a month, you won’t be more than a blurry outline.” 

“Then I will reconsider in a month.” 

Roz sighed not as if she were giving up, but rather like now was not the time for this argument. 

“C’mon, you have a quest to win.” 

Sabrina and Roz walked to the tournament. They waited in Sabrina’s tent. Theo slipped Prudence in through the backway. 

“I would wish you luck, but I suspect you do not need it,” Prudence said calmly. 

Sabrina smiled. “I need more than luck if I'm going to win today.” 

“I assumed as much. What can I do to help you succeed?” 

“I need to know if you have heard anything about Caliban’s strategy for today.” 

“My, my, is the Pious Princess of Gehenna contemplating treachery?” 

“No,” Sabrina said with a pointed look. “And I really hate that nickname.” 

“Then you should make a better one for yourself,” Prudence purred. 

Prudence sat down in a nearby chair and crossed her long legs. She tilted her head to the side and studied Sabrina. 

“Maybe I should, but have you heard anything?” 

“Hm,” Prudence sighed. “Beelzebub has not been back since our last covert meeting.” 

“Sorry about that,” Sabrina said. 

It had never been Sabrina’s intention to lose one of Prudence’s customers. But she hoped the sum she paid Prudence made up for it. 

Prudence waved it aside. “He hasn’t been by, but Dorcas has visited him at the castle.” 

“Oh my,” Ambrose announced as he entered. His eyes widened at the sight of Prudence and his jaw actually dropped. “Sorry, please continue with your underhanded scheming.” 

“Well hello,” Prudence said leaning forward. Her eyes flashed appreciatively as she studied Ambrose. “You should come visit my brothel someday.” 

“Prudence,” Sabrina sighed. 

“As I was saying Dorcas visits him and Agatha is never far behind Dorcas. She kept to the shadows and she learned Caliban plans to go in as fast as possible. He thinks he can beat you to it and with those delicious arms of his, I'd believe it.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. 

“He is handsome,” Ambrose said with a chuckle. 

“I get it. He's nice looking,” Sabrina said. “Thank you, Prudence.” 

“You want my advice? Stay two steps behind him, swoop in when he isn’t looking and run away with the prize.” 

“How did you know my plans?” 

Prudence smirked. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, but I do genuinely wish you the best of luck today, Princess.” 

“You do?” 

“No one should be forced to wed someone they don’t want.” 

“Thank you,” Sabrina said. “If you need anything just ask.” 

The herald cried and Sabrina picked up her bow. She slung it over her shoulder along with her quiver. 

Caliban was already in front of the dais when she approached. He may have stayed up longer than her last night, but there was no sign of it. His eyes were bright and his skin had a nice healthy glow. To make matters worse, he looked handsome in his light brown hunting gear. There was a coil of rope tied to his belt. Caliban like her had figured out they were going underground for this final challenge. 

“Today you must enter the lost city,” Lucifer said. “Deep underground you must retrieve the sacred and lost bowl of Princess Hecate. Whoever returns first will have won the day.” 

The herald repeated his words to the crowd, who cheered. 

“Go.” 

Neither Caliban nor Sabrina waited. The second Lucifer waved his hand, they were both off like a shot. Sabrina deliberately slowed her pace so that she was behind Caliban, but not so far, she lost sight of him. If she fell behind this early on, he would become suspicious. 

Sabrina kept up with Caliban before falling deliberately behind once they were in the cover of the forest. Once they were there, she would be able to follow his tracks. Caliban had no idea she knew how to track so he wouldn’t bother hiding his. He certainly hadn’t done so yesterday. She also knew once he was certain he had lost her, he would slow to a more manageable pace. That was when she would catch up with him. 

A few hours later, Sabrina was proven right. She crept through the bushes and watched as Caliban approached the ruins. It took him a while to find an alternative entrance to the one they used yesterday. But eventually he did. 

Sabrina crept over and eyed the black hole that led underground apprehensively. 

How had Caliban made his way down there? 

From what she could tell the hole was never-ending, but Caliban had left his rope hanging there. She grabbed hold and started to lower herself until she was in pitch darkness. She couldn’t see a foot in front of her. A glance down didn’t reveal she would be on firm ground anytime soon. But the rope still had more rope to go. 

Sabrina continued the descent with growing apprehension. 

Finally, when she thought she was going to have to back, her feet landed on the ground. Her eyes were slowly starting to adjust to the dark enough that she could see her surroundings. The underground castle structure was impressive. It was a huge cavern and most of the city’s infrastructure was still in place. 

Sabrina gawked as she kept walking. She came to a spot where Caliban’s tracks in the sand looked ruined. It almost appeared to be the result of a fight and she knelt down to examine it closer. There were at least four distinct sets of foot prints in the chaos, but that was impossible. This ruin had been empty for centuries. 

Her fingers traced the sand and she wondered how Caliban had faked this so convincingly in such a short amount of time. She wasn’t more than a few minutes behind him. 

Someone strong grabbed her arms. Sabrina cried out and struggled, but it was too late. Whoever had her was much stronger than her. They forced her to kneel and pulled her arms behind her back. 

Hands patted her down, probably looking for weapons. Sabrina felt someone take her bow and arrow from her. That only made her thrash harder, which hurt her shoulder and a scream escaped her as pain racked her. 

They dragged her away and in the torchlight, Sabrina caught a glimpse of her captors. She stifled a gasp. They were pale, eerily so. As white as she had always imagined ghosts to be. Had they lived down here since the earthquake swallowed the city? How had they survived? Why hadn’t they ever resurfaced? 

The realization struck Sabrina like a bolt of lightning. The border skirmishes her father always sent men out against, the same ones where he fudged the details and carefully evaded her questions. The peasant riots, he did not wish to discuss, it had all been against these people. 

Lucifer knew they were alive down here and he had tried to kill them. Worse still, he had sent them down here knowing it was enemy territory. Knowing if the descent didn’t kill them, these people would. 

And who could blame them? Her people had allowed them to remain in the dark, suffering for centuries. 

I'm his only child, his only heir and Lucifer doesn’t care if I live or die. 

The guards threw her in a dark cell. She tried to escape, but the cell locked before she could reach it. She pulled on it only to discover it was made of some kind of wood yet she didn’t have a chance in hell of breaking it open. 

“Give it up, Princess,” Caliban said. 

“Caliban?” 

Sabrina raced to the side of her cell it sounded like the voice had come from. It was pitch black in here. The guards had taken all of the torches with them. She couldn’t see as much as a foot in front of her. 

“I’m here.” 

Sabrina felt more bars on her other side. Blindly, she reached out and a hand touched hers. It was warm and rough. 

“What is this place?” 

“I believe it’s a dungeon.” 

“How have they survived down here?” 

“You’d be amazed at the variety of moss and fungi that grow in underground caverns,” an unfamiliar voice said. “Roots as well and sometimes they do surface.” 

Caliban squeezed her hand soothingly. 

“Who are you?” 

“Someone, who has been here so long I'm not certain if I'm still alive.” 

That sent a chill down her spine. 

“Why? What did you do?” Sabrina asked. 

“The same thing as you. I trespassed.” 

Sabrina knew she should let go of Caliban’s hand, but she didn’t. She still couldn’t say why and right now, he felt like the only real thing here. 

“What will happen to us?” Sabrina asked. 

“They give one prisoner daily lashings and one will be executed.” 

“If that’s true, how are you still alive?” 

“By a cruel twist of fate my jailors have discovered I wish to die and they chose to deny me of my one escape.” 

The wheels in Sabrina’s mind were already turning as she worked out a way to escape. 

“What about Princess Hecate’s bowl?” Caliban asked in a calm voice. His voice was a deep timber and there was a firmness to it that showed he was still focused on the quest. 

The prisoner laughed and it was tinged with hysteria and madness. 

“So you came for what me and my partner did?” another laugh. “They say some catch a glimpse of it right before they are executed.” 

A hand touched her foot and she screamed, lashing out. The prisoner grunted and pulled away. 

“Sabrina!” Caliban said and pulled her closer. 

It was futile, there was still bars between them, but she appreciated the gesture. 

“He’s in here with me.” 

Caliban’s hand tightened on hers. “If you touch her, I will make your death last tenfold what these men are doing to you.” 

“I’m sorry. It's been so long, I just wanted to touch another living person, just for a moment. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“It’s alright,” Sabrina said. “I thought I was alone.” 

The stomping of boots could be heard. Without realizing, Sabrina had pressed herself closer toward Caliban. It was stupid, he was the competition and she was already plotting her betrayal of him. It was a hard thing to do knowing he likely wouldn’t survive, but it had to be done. And Sabrina saw no way they could both make it out and she would get the bowl. It wasn’t as if Caliban was just going to hand it to her. 

The torchlight was almost too bright. Sabrina blinked and the guards came into focus. Even their hair was white. They were dressed strangely. 

A man stepped forward and his eyes swept coldly over them. 

“One of you will take a hundred lashes. You,” he pointed to Sabrina. 

She sat up and freed her hand from Caliban’s. This would make it harder, but she could do it. 

“I’ll go,” Caliban said rising to his feet. 

“Fine by me,” the guard said. 

“Are you out of your mind?” 

“No,” Caliban replied easily. “You’re too cute for scars.” 

Caliban ran his hand through his hair and winked at her. 

That was the last she saw of him. 

“Your lover is brave,” the prisoner said once they were alone. “It’s a pity you will both die by the end of the day.” 

“He’s not my lover. Why would you think he was?” 

“He took the lashes for you.” 

“He’s not my lover,” Sabrina said and glanced guiltily in the general direction Caliban had been taken. “Tell me exactly what happens when you’re executed. In detail, please.” 

XXX 

Sabrina stood on the dais. The vast cavern was filled with the ruins of the collapsed city. Caliban and the prisoner were next to her. They were shackled and she saw Princess Hecate’s bowl on a podium. 

Sabrina assumed it was the head guard that was standing next to them. He eyed them all as if they were vermin, but Sabrina now knew the people here were blind. A result of living in complete darkness, their sight had vanished. Their hearing had improved. She had made too much noise coming down just as Caliban must have done. 

Caliban looked terrible. He was pale and his back was bloody, but he was still on his feet. He looked undefeated. Guilt gnawed at her and she had to steel herself. 

Holding still she waited as the execution sentence was passed. The prisoner was brought here to be shown what he was denied. He still refused to tell Sabrina his name, which was a shame because if she survived tonight, she would owe it to him. It felt like something she should thank him for. 

“The girl first,” the leader said. 

Slowly so as not to rustle her chains, Sabrina traded places with the prisoner. She picked the lock on her shackles with a hairpin as they led the prisoner toward the chopping block. The lock sprang free and she held her breath, praying no one heard the telltale click. 

The executioner raised the axe. Sabrina prepared to grab the bowl and make a run for it. Just as the axe landed, she dropped the shackles and ran. She ducked underneath a guard’s arm. He'd tried to restrain her. 

Sabrina snatched the bowl from the dais and ran wildly. 

“SABRINA!” Caliban shouted and thrashed. “SABRINA!” 

She glanced behind her and saw he was making such a racket all of the guards swarmed him. They must have assumed he was the one trying to escape. 

Sabrina kept running, wishing that look of betrayal wasn’t the last memory she would ever have of him. 

Somehow, she made it to the cave entrance. She clumsily stuffed the bowl in her satchel and climbed up the dirt wall. It was a miracle, she found enough notches and indents to make it to the top. Panic and adrenaline, gave her the strength and speed, she needed for the climb. 

The fresh air hit her face and she breathed it in. She blinked and saw the moon surrounded by stars. The night was dark, but compared to where she had been it rivaled the midday sun. Finally, she could see more than vague outlines and shapes. 

Noise from her pursuers reached her ears. She wasted no time and set off at a run. 

XXX 

Caliban could scarcely believe his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Sabrina fleeing through the crowd. She did not slow for anything. Neither did he want her to, but a part of him would have liked it if she at least looked back. 

Then she did and for a brief moment it was as if time stood still. He caught just a moment of the regret that clouded her expression, but it was enough. The Princess may have hardened her heart toward him, yet she was not entirely indifferent. 

However, if he did not act quickly, she would win the entire tournament. 

Clever girl. 

She had played this entire quest in a way he would never have predicted. Stealing the bowl and leaving him to die was something he would expect from any other adversary, but not one, who spoke with such conviction about honor. 

Caliban wrapped his shackles around the nearest guard, choking him out. His back screamed with pain when he did, but he grit his teeth and pushed through it. The guard blacked out and Caliban snapped his neck. 

One less enemy to make it past. 

And thanks to Sabrina they were distracted. 

XXX 

Sabrina arrived out of breath back at the tournament pitch just as the sky was turning from light blue to black. She exhaled and fell to her knees. 

The gathered people’s reaction was uproarious. The crowd rose to their feet, stomping and shouting her name. Even Lucifer rose to his feet from his throne. He stared at Sabrina with wide, shocked eyes. 

“Where is Prince Caliban?” 

Ambrose rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. 

“Are you injured cousin?” 

Sabrina shook her head. “Only thirsty. I have been running for hours.” 

Ambrose’s answering smile was dazzling. He patted her back. 

“Now that we can arrange.” 

“Where is Prince Caliban?” Lucifer repeated as he strode toward her. 

“Prince Caliban is dead!” Sabrina announced. She raised her chin and held up the bowl as proof. 

The whole audience gasped and Sabrina saw the rumbling beginnings of trouble among Caliban’s men. But she would not yield. She stared at them head on and unafraid. 

“I’m afraid that is not true,” a deep voice said. 

Sabrina broke away from Ambrose. She whirled around only to come face to face with a bloody and beaten Prince Caliban, but he was not dead. 

He knew she had left him to die. Just the thought made her feel faint. 

“How?” 

“I’m a war lord as you so often like to remind me,” Caliban said moving closer and lowering his voice. “Is this the honor you speak of, Morningstar?” 

“I - I -” 

“It is good to see you are alive,” Lucifer said with a nervous glance in the direction of Caliban’s generals. 

“No thanks to your daughter’s treachery,” Caliban said with a tight smile. “All the same, I congratulate you on your victory.” 

“Thank you,” Sabrina said inclining her head gracefully although she knew there would be trouble as a result of this. 

“Follow me.” 

Lucifer turned on his heel and strode toward the dais. 

Sabrina and Caliban followed him. The whole walk Sabrina struggled not to shoot glances at Caliban out of the corner of her eye. 

Who knew what he would do to her and her people to get revenge for her actions today? 

“You should see a physician,” Sabrina said quietly. Whether she was speaking out of guilt or genuine concern even she did not know. 

“It was only a few lashes. I've been injured far worse on the battlefield.” 

“I’m sure you have. All the same.” 

Caliban chuckled. “Feeling guilty? For abandoning me or for allowing me to take those lashes on your behalf? All the while you were planning to leave me for dead.” 

“You would have done the same.” 

“Actually, I wouldn’t have.” 

Sabrina was startled into looking at him and she saw a fierceness there, she hadn’t expected. 

“No, I suppose your victory would have been hollow if you cannot claim your prize.” 

“Because leaving someone to die is the mark of a coward,” Caliban corrected in such a hard voice, she instantly believed him. He spoke with utter certainty and confidence. 

“Enough,” Lucifer said quietly yet firmly as he prepared to make his announcement. He snatched Hecate’s bowl from Sabrina before she could protest. “I am certain we can work something out. However, first things first.” 

“Naturally,” Caliban said, but he eyed Lucifer as if he was the most distasteful creature, he had ever seen. 

Lucifer stepped forward and put on a winning smile. Sabrina recognized that pompous smile. It was the very same one, he donned whenever he had a ‘joyous’ announcement. Yet it had never charmed the people. The only thing that kept the growing masses of poor people from rebellion were Lucifer’s army and the support of those, who grew richer upon their backs. It was an unjust system, Sabrina planned to change the moment she became Queen of Gehenna. 

“I have the great pleasure of announcing my daughter as the winner of the quest. Princess Sabrina of Gehenna shall have her wish and remain wed only to her Kingdom.” 

The crowd cheered. 

Sabrina was about to step forward when Caliban swayed on his feet. She rushed to his side and caught him. Underneath, his weight she struggled to keep them both upright. 

“Ambrose!” 

Ambrose was already on his way. He called out orders and Beelzebub took Caliban from her. Sabrina found herself inexplicably holding on to Caliban’s hand. She didn’t want to let go. She was afraid if she did, he would die. It would be her fault and although she did not wish to wed him, she also did not wish to see him dead. 

Beelzebub looked at her with pure hatred as he called for their own physician. With some help, they managed to lay Caliban down on a stretcher and Ambrose joined the Lutum physician in providing first aid. 

Sabrina watched, dazed until they concluded the best thing, they could do for him was take him straight to the royal infirmary. 

XXX 

Ambrose was exhausted, but come morning, he was convinced they had saved the Prince’s life. Lutum’s physician was an older man named Joseph. He had skills Ambrose rarely got to witness and without his help, Caliban would have died. 

Caliban opened his eyes slowly. Ambrose waited with bated breath. He was not certain if Sabrina was hoping to hear Caliban died or not, but he was eager to deliver the news, Caliban had not died as a result of her actions all the same. 

“It would seem I have brought you back from the brink of death once more, my Prince,” Joseph said with feeling. 

Caliban smiled weakly. “Good man.” 

“I will alert your men,” Ambrose said. 

Caliban looked at him shrewdly.” 

“And your Princess I have no doubt.” 

“I’m certain she will be relieved to hear you are expected to make a full recovery.” 

Caliban actually laughed. “I’m not so certain, but by all means, give the attractive Morningstar my best, would you?” 

“Of course.” 

Ambrose bowed and took his leave. 

“Thank you for your assistance,” Joseph said. “I hope I can count on you until Prince Caliban has recovered.” 

“It would be my honor. It is a rare opportunity to learn from a mind like yours.” 

Ambrose took his leave. He was on his way to see Sabrina and then he would finally get some sleep. The last thing he had expected was a royal summons. Of course, a royal summons in Gehenna was no more than being accosted by the King’s guard and forcibly escorted to them. 

It was difficult to hide his disdain when he was forced to stand in front of Lucifer and Lilith’s matching thrones. Well correction, Sabrina’s throne. As per usual, Lilith stood behind Lucifer’s. 

“To what do I owe this royal pleasure?” Ambrose asked with a tense smile. “And where is my lovely cousin?” 

“She is not your cousin,” Lucifer drawled and his eyes flashed dangerously. “However, that is not why I summoned you. I hear you are attending Prince Caliban as his physicians.” 

“I am.” 

Ambrose had a bad feeling about this. 

“I suppose you have access to the Prince?” 

“Some though his personal physician rarely leaves his side.” 

“And in those moments, I would like you to kill the Prince,” Lucifer said. 

He said it so plainly and without a hint of remorse. No preamble. No offer of payment. All of the things Ambrose was accustomed from those, who asked him to assassinate others. Ambrose had never accepted their offers and he had no intention of accepting this. 

“Forgive me, your Majesty, but I am a physician not an assassin.” 

Lilith tensed and Ambrose knew that was a bad sign. 

“It was not a request. It was an order.” 

“Just yesterday, you were pressuring the Princess -” Ambrose did not dare call Sabrina by her first name in front of her tyrant of a father. “To accept his offer of marriage. If you want me to kill him, I should at least know why.” 

Lucifer smirked and it was evil. “My daughter refuses to bow down and if untied to us, the Warlord is a threat.” 

Of course, he is, Ambrose thought. He knows you hit Sabrina and he wants your head. 

The only question was, how had Lucifer discovered? 

Then it hit, Ambrose. Lucifer had spies everywhere. How often had Sabrina tried to warn him about Lucifer’s reach? It was the same reason, why every citizen, who spoke out against him disappeared. 

“I understand.” 

“Then do as you are bid,” Lilith said with a significant look. 

Ambrose schooled his expression into a grave one. He inclined his head. 

“I will.” 

Whatever Lilith was planning, Sabrina would be in on or would be soon. It would not be long before Ambrose was either. But in the meantime, it was safest to play along. Once he warned the Prince. Ambrose did not particularly like Caliban yet he had earned his respect. And they both cared for Sabrina, which was more than he could say for Lucifer. 

XXX 

Sabrina just wanted to crawl into bed, but when Ambrose knocked on her door and let himself into her bedroom, she knew that wasn’t happening anytime soon. She hated herself for caring about the news he would no doubt have about Caliban. 

“Is he -” the words caught in her throat and she stared questioningly at Ambrose. 

“He will live.” 

Sabrina sighed in relief. “I would feel guilty if he died.” 

“As you should since you were the one, who left him there,” Ambrose’s sly smile turned her stomach. “Yes, I did piece that together and I approve.” 

“Thank you, Ambrose,” Sabrina said not bothering to hide her sarcasm. 

“There’s something else we need to discuss.” 

“Can it wait? It's late and these last few days have been exhausting. I just want to sleep now that my throne is secure along with my hand.” 

“Your father wants me to kill Caliban.” 

“He what? Why? Never mind, I know why. He's afraid Caliban is going to invade.” 

“It does seem a likely outcome, cousin.” 

“No, it doesn’t. Lutum is nearing bankrupt.” 

“Ah, war is expensive. You are aware your father’s wealth hasn’t exactly spread to all of his people? It is something he can use to start a rebellion.” 

“I am. A wrong, I intend to right the moment I am Queen.” 

“In the meantime, I suggest we both see to it Caliban doesn’t die. Caliban may not be your idea of Prince Charming however, he appears to wish to keep you safe. It's a venture I applaud.” 

“Alright, I suppose I do owe it to Caliban to keep him alive until he leaves for Lutum. I did leave him for dead.” 

“That’s what I like to hear. Goodnight, cousin.” 

“Goodnight Ambrose.” 

After Ambrose left, she stared longingly at her bed. She even rose to her feet and was on her way to bed yet somehow, her feet started moving toward the door. Sabrina grit her teeth and tried to force herself to walk back to bed, but her conscience would not allow it. 

In spite everything, she found herself in the infirmary. She stood next to Caliban’s bed for a long time before surrendering and sitting down. 

Caliban was lying on his stomach. His back was covered in bandages and ice, but even so she could tell it was painful. 

It was difficult to admit even to herself, but Caliban looked peaceful in his sleep. He even looked younger, almost innocent. She had the impulse to brush stray hairs away from his forehead one she resisted until a grimace of pain flickered across his face. Then she brushed it gently aside, her fingers lingering. 

He didn’t look like the warlord, who had threatened her. The one, who had said, he would show her no mercy. 

Caliban's eyes opened and she snatched her hand away as if scalded. 

“Sabrina?” 

“Hi,” she grimaced. “You lived.” 

“No thanks to you.” 

Sabrina felt her hackles rise. “You were the one that wanted to play this game with no mercy.” 

A ghost of a smile parted his lips. “So I did.” 

“For the record, I never wanted to kill you, Caliban.” 

“I assumed as much. If the Princess of Gehenna wanted me dead, I am sure you could think of easier ways to dispose of me if you were so inclined.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” 

“Although none of this explains why you are at my bedside.” 

Sabrina was startled and it took her a beat too long to compose herself. 

“I just wanted to see your recovery for myself.” 

“I knew you cared for me, Princess.” 

Sabrina hadn’t thought Caliban was capable of moving, but he appeared to be able to surprise her at every turn. Just as he did now, he reached out for her hand and laced their fingers together. For some reason, she didn’t withdraw. Instead, she let him keep her hand. His palm was warm and rough, it made her feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who has read and commented on this fic! And to those of you, who leave kudos, I see you and I love it! I am so sorry about the delay, I have been busy moving home for the summer and it has been hectic. I am back on schedule for bi-weekly updates. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to stay in the loop. As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know it was short, but there was a lot of calbrina ;)   
> \- Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina gave Caliban’s hand one last squeeze before withdrawing hers. A grimace of pain crossed his face. 

“Do you need a physician? Surely, he must have given you something for the pain.” 

“He did and it helps however, as painful as this is, I can assure you, I have been through far worse,” Caliban said through gritted teeth. 

That admission stunned Sabrina. Caliban looked terrible, he was pale and clammy. His back was covered by ice packs and bandages yet she could easily imagine what it must still look like. When they had rushed Caliban to the infirmary, she had caught a glimpse of his back. The flesh had been shredded to ribbons like so much meat. 

“I am going to find your physician.” 

Sabrina was already on her feet and Caliban caught her hand. His grip was weak, which worried her. She didn´t want him dead, especially not if it was her fault. The last thing she needed was the guilt of Caliban’s murder on her conscience. 

“Stay.” 

“You need a physician and I need rest.” 

A wry smile twisted his lips. “Confess, Princess.” 

“To what?” 

“You would not be so eager to escape my presence if you did not feel something for me.” 

Sabrina scoffed. “I don´t want your death on my conscience. There is a difference. Unlike you, I´m not a killer.” 

Now it was Caliban’s turn to scoff. “I am a warlord as you so enjoy reminding me, which means killing on the battlefield comes with the territory. However, I am not a tyrant, who executes anyone that dares defy him. Nor do I beat women and children -” 

Sabrina held her hand up to stop him. “That’s enough. As my father’s reputation clearly precedes him, I need not warn you how dangerous it is to voice such opinions in his home!” 

“Since he already has a hit out on me, I assume the damage has already been done.” 

“Fair point. Now I am going to retrieve your physician -” 

Caliban clutched her hand with surprising strength given his current condition. 

“I am fine.” 

“Then what can I do? As this is partially my fault, the least I can do is make your recovery more pleasant.” 

“Partially?” Caliban asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“Primarily my fault.” 

“Very well then. I would like you to stay here.” 

“That’s-" 

“I did it for you.” 

That sly bastard, he knows how to wield guilt, Sabrina thought. 

But his request was not unreasonable. After all, he was right. He had stayed with her through the night to be certain of her safety. 

“Fair is fair.” 

Sabrina put his hand gently down on his cot. She pulled one closer over and lay down on it. She studied Caliban. He still looked to be in pain, but he appeared more peaceful now that he was assured, he would not pass the rest of the night alone. 

She waited until Caliban drifted off to a restless sleep before sneaking away to find the physician. She slipped inside of his chambers where he was mixing potions. 

“Your highness, how may I be of assistance?” 

“I am concerned about Prince Caliban, he still appears to be in a lot of pain.” 

The physician studied her for a moment as if deciding something. “I have administered all I can safely administer. Anymore will have to wait.” 

“Why?”   
“I conferred with your cousin – he has a brilliant mind as I am sure you are aware. He and I agreed it was the safest course of action as the herbs required to dose his pain are potent. Too much might be too powerful and he could slip into a coma.” 

“I see. Is there anything else we can do?” 

“Allow me to be frank, Princess. It appears you are here to appease your own conscience. I have always acted in the best interest of Prince Caliban and I will continue to do so whether or not you approve.” 

Sabrina’s cheeks were scalding. The physician was clearly loyal to Caliban just as his other men were and she found it strange how he won their loyalty. They weren´t fanatics, they were just men, who believed in Caliban. Perhaps he wasn´t as evil or ruthless as he appeared. 

“Thank you. I will stay with the Prince tonight if that is acceptable to you.” 

“Since I am sure he made the request, I will not have you thrown from the infirmary however, I warn you I am watching you.” 

Sabrina sighed. “You heard my father wants your Prince dead.” 

“Naturally.” 

Sabrina nodded. “Good, but in spite of everything that happened today, I never wished harm to befall Caliban.” 

The physician almost smiled. 

Sabrina walked out only to crash straight into Beelzebub's chest. She looked up and found he was glaring at her. 

“General.” 

“Princess,” he said with a sneer. “Come to make short work of the Prince, have you?” 

“No.” 

“Between you and your father it seems the Prince cannot be too careful.” 

There was that loyalty again. 

“I promise you, I am not trying to murder Caliban.” 

“Prince Caliban,” Beelzebub corrected instantly, his voice as sharp as the crack of a whip. 

“I am not trying to kill Prince Caliban. As he told me himself if I so chose to, I could find an easier way.” 

Beelzebub eyed her and huffed. But he allowed her to pass and when she lay back down on the cot, he sat down on the chair right across from her. Sabrina shot up scandalized and stared at him. 

“If you wish to watch over the Prince, I shall watch over you to ensure no harm comes to him.” 

“If you must however, it is hardly appropriate,” Sabrina sniffed. 

“Your presence here is scandalous enough alone.” 

“I will be in my own chambers,” Sabrina said with a regal tilt of her chin. “If Caliban wakes please send someone to notify me.” 

Sabrina rose to her feet and walked out. With one last glance back at Caliban she slipped out. At least he looked peaceful now. And Beelzebub would protect him from anything her father tried. But Lucifer should be stalled by Ambrose's assurance of cooperation. 

The only question now was how would she protect Ambrose? 

XXX 

Roz ran her fingers through Sabrina's curls. Theo lounged by the door looking bored. 

“I thought she looked presentable an hour ago,” he said. 

Sabrina smiled and even Roz’s lips twitched, but she shot a stern look in Theo's direction. 

“And this is why you are a Knight not a Lady in waiting,” Roz huffed. 

Sabrina exchanged looks with Theo and they both laughed. 

“Any news on Prince Caliban?” 

Theo shook his head. “But Ambrose went to check on him so we should know something soon.” 

“I will simply check on him myself before the victory feast this afternoon.” 

“Do you – do you like him, Brian?” Theo asked and his expression was incredulous. 

“It's alright if you do,” Roz said quickly. “Really it is.” 

Sabrina was stunned into silence for a long time. She had viewed Caliban as an adversary since before she even met him. Once she did meet him, she had initially hated him. He was the enemy. Yet she also hadn’t wanted him dead. Not because she particularly liked him, but because she was morally opposed to murder. 

Now? 

She didn’t hate him exactly, which didn’t mean she liked him either. 

“No, but he did sort of grow on me and I do respect him for his courage and maybe if he stops trying to win my hand, we could be allies.” 

“Is it cool if I continue to hate the guy?” Theo asked. 

That cracked her up and she laughed with Roz. Even Theo joined in. 

“There you go. As pretty as a picture.” 

In spite of her announcement, Roz continued to tidy her locks. 

Sabrina surveyed herself in the mirror and smiled. As always, Roz’s nimble fingers left her ringlets shiny and tidy. She had also applied just a hint of red lipstick to contrast with the gold gown she would wear to her victory party. 

The dress had a tight-fitting bodice that not only made it difficult to breathe, but was also impossible to move in. Its saving grace was that it was beautiful. It sparkled in the light and fell into a pure gold skirt. 

“Thank you, Roz.” 

“I should go,” Theo said and excused himself with a bow. 

“Me too,” Roz agreed. “My father is expecting me to make a grand entrance at the party.” 

Sabrina raised brows. “Oh?” 

“He is trying to marry me off before my eyesight goes.” 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Roz. Even if you are blind there will always be a place for you at court.” 

Roz squeezed her shoulder. “I know.” 

“Then why?” 

Roz took a deep breath as if steeling herself. “Court life is too intricate, too many lies and betrayals. You know that, Brina. It's bad enough now, how will it be when my cunning fully manifests?” 

“I don’t know. Just like I don’t know what I will do without you.” 

Sabrina hugged Roz. She didn’t want to let her go even if she knew she had to. 

“I'll miss you.” 

“Me too. All the same I will do anything I can to help you.” 

“I know you will. Now we should go, especially if you are to look in on the Prince.” 

Sabrina nodded and hooked her arm through Roz's. She leaned in closer with a conspiratorial smile. “You look beautiful, Roz. I am certain Sir Harvey will notice and I know Theo has.” 

Roz blushed. “Brina!” 

As they walked Sabrina glanced around the halls to ensure no one was listening in. She saw no one. Having grown up in the royal court, Sabrina knew better than to presume that meant they were alone. 

“I have seen you and Harvey together and I am happy for you.” 

“You can’t be, you mustn’t be. He was intended to compete for your hand.” 

“That was not a declaration of love.” 

Roz glanced aside, but not before she saw the smile in her face. 

The infirmary was at the opposite end of the castle than the ballroom so Sabrina and Roz parted ways. 

If Sabrina had hoped to find Caliban alone, she was disappointed. Beelzebub was lurking in the corner like the watchdog he was. Caliban was still lying on his stomach and she didn’t dare look too closely at the combination of bandages and cooling agents on his back in case she glimpsed the raw, torn flesh beneath once more. But at least some of his color had returned since yesterday. 

I truly did not kill him, Sabrina thought with relief. A part of her had been afraid he passed during the night. 

“How are you feeling?” Sabrina asked and pulled a chair up in front him so that he could see her as they spoke. 

“Ah,” Caliban closed his eyes and sighed in content. “Your guilt is delicious to behold, Princess. Tell me shall I be so fortunate as to gaze upon your beautiful face every day of my recovery?” 

“Not if you keep spouting nonsense like that,” Sabrina muttered and looked away. 

“Perhaps it's not guilt. Have you perchance grown fond of me?” 

“Would you knock it off?” Sabrina whispered. “I am only here to see that my father has yet to kill you in your sleep.” 

Caliban snorted. “Do you have any idea how many men have tried to kill me? Countless. And they have all failed. One, who is afraid to challenge me to a duel does not frighten me in the slightest.” 

“Countless?” she quirked a brow, certain he was exaggerating. 

“Countless,” he said and his expression was as grave as his words. 

Sabrina glanced at Beelzebub and saw how serious his countenance was. That was when she realized it was true. But Caliban was so young, too young for that. He could be no more than twenty. It was the first time she wondered if maybe he had become a ruthless warlord out of necessity rather than a character defect. Yet she would not, could not admit it to him. Caliban already thought she had feelings for him, which was something she wished to discourage. 

“I am sure you had it coming.” 

Caliban almost laughed. “Tell me, how many have attempted to off you, Princess?” 

“No one except you.” 

That actually did make him laugh and she was caught off guard by how much she enjoyed it. Caliban's laugh was warm and inviting. Made more so by how rare it was. 

“If I had wanted you dead, you would be.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Then I suppose no one. Why would anyone want to kill me?” 

“Because you are royalty.” 

His words sent a shiver down her spine. 

“You are obviously fine,” Sabrina said and got to her feet. “Now if you will excuse me, I have a victory party to attend.” 

Before he could protest, Sabrina was well on her way out. 

XXX 

Ambrose loved a good party, but the royal court had never learned the secret to a truly spectacular one was debauchery. He sipped his wine and hid away in a corner with Sir Theo, who was pleasant if dull company. 

“What would it take to change a person's sex?” Theo asked in a way that tried and failed at casualty. 

Well perhaps Theo was not as dull as Ambrose had first assumed. The rumors were true then. Theo had been born a girl, but somewhere along the line he had realized he felt more like a boy. Ambrose sympathized, he truly did. He had known many people born in the wrong body, but he could not give any of them the answer they hoped for. 

“I don’t know. I suppose theoretically it is possible however, given our current advancement in the field such an endeavor would likely kill anyone, who tried.” 

Theo's face fell. “Why?” 

Ambrose put a hand on his shoulder. “Your gender is how you feel, how you identify not what your body is.” 

“But why isn’t possible?” 

“You’re talking about reshaping the human body to a further extent than anyone has ever done before. It is no more possible than it is to change your face,” Ambrose said regretfully. “As I said, perhaps one day it will be possible, but it is not yet.”   
Theo looked thoughtful for a moment. “Do you truly believe that?” 

“I believe anything is possible. There is yet much we have to discover.” 

“I meant about gender being how we feel, not what are our bodies are?” 

Ambrose nodded. “I have met a great many people in your situation. You aren’t the first one to ask me about a transition, but I am afraid it isn’t possible.” 

Theo’s eyes lit up with hope. Perhaps for the first time, in a long time he did not feel so alone. “Others like me?” 

“Born in the wrong body so to speak. It is far more common than many people think.” 

Theo smiled. “I wish I knew that when I first started to come to the realization, I wasn’t Suzie.” 

“Better late than never, I suppose,” Ambrose said and slapped Theo on the back. “Come now, I need a drink and this party is full of beautiful people.” 

“People?” 

“I told you, gender is not that simple and neither are my tastes.” 

Ambrose chuckled when he saw Theo blush. My Sabrina’s friends were all so innocent, it was adorable. 

A guard approached and Ambrose groaned. He chugged his drink. 

“The King requires a moment of your time.” 

“Of course,” Ambrose agreed. 

What he wouldn’t give for an emergency to give him an escape route. Alas, he knew one was not forthcoming. 

Lucifer sat upon his throne and surveyed the ballroom with a smug countenance. Naturally, Sabrina was at the other end of the ballroom. Lucifer had never included Sabrina in matters of state the way he should. He certainly elevated her position and showed her off to the whole world yet, he did not teach her how to rule. No, everything Sabrina knew about that came from Lilith and tutors. Perhaps it was for the best as Lucifer was not much of a ruler himself. 

“It would seem you have failed to carry out the task I set you.” 

“It’s been less than a day since it was assigned to me,” Ambrose said struggling to look like a loyal servant to the crown. “His physician rarely leaves his side and I must be cautious lest it appear like murder.” 

Lucifer sighed in a way that he was long-suffering. “Your cousin tells me you are the smartest man she knows. Surely, if you are so clever, you can find a way to be alone with a warlord for a few minutes?” 

“Naturally,” Ambrose inclined his head. “I have a plan, but it will require a patience before I can put it into action.” 

“Fine, you have a little while longer, but do not try my patience,” Lucifer said and waved his hand. 

Ambrose assumed that meant he was dismissed. 

XXX 

Sabrina snuck glances at Roz and Harvey. They were off in a corner, whispering and Harvey looked as if he might ask for her hand at any second. But that was all she saw because Nicholas spun her around on the dancefloor and she smiled. 

The music slowed and Nicholas pulled her closer. This was easy, it was so simple to dance with someone knowing, there was not now and never would be any courtship between the two of them. 

“I always suspected you would win the whole tournament.” 

“You’re too kind, Nicholas.” 

“It’s nothing more than the truth.” 

“Can I confess something?” Sabrina asked with a mischievous smile. “I had my doubts. I honestly thought Caliban might win and he nearly did.” 

“Yes, but he didn’t. You did and I for one never doubted you. Neither should you in the future.” 

Sabrina’s smile softened. “I hope we will always be close allies, Nicholas.” 

“I as well.” 

“May I cut in?” 

Sabrina froze at the sound of her father’s voice. Nicholas smiled tensely, but realizing he was outranked, he bowed politely and took a step back. Yet Sabrina noticed he did not stray too far. 

Lucifer ignored him and moved Sabrina further away. She raised her chin and hoped this would be over soon. Having Lucifer’s undivided attention was rarely a good thing. 

“You think you won?” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sabrina said as she carefully avoided his eye. 

“You truly believe marriage is off the table for you?” 

“What do you mean? What plans have you laid for my future now?” 

“You will learn in due time.” 

Sabrina wanted to ask what he meant, but Lucifer swept away. She cursed under her breath. A foul taste settle at the back of her throat. Bile, she was tasting bile. The party had abruptly been soured for her and she found herself escaping to the gardens. 

She wasn’t alone there for long, her aunties found her. They loped up on either side of her, each one hooking an arm through hers. 

“You look lovely, Sabrina darling,” Hilda cooed. 

“What tosh,” Zelda scoffed. “Soon Sabrina will be a Queen in her own right. May you never share that power with a man.” 

“I could not agree more.” 

“Don’t listen to Zelds. You know how your aunt loves power, but that does not mean we are opposed to you finding love.” 

Sabrina smiled and put her head on Hilda’s shoulder. “Speaking of when is your wedding, auntie?” 

“Not until next spring. There's much to do and I hope you will be in attendance.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“Assuming your duties as Crown Princess do not interfere,” Zelda said with a pointed glance out of the corner of her eye. 

“Oh, auntie Z. I wish you would relax and enjoy this wedding. It's good news. Aunt Hilda is marrying a kind and clever man. And I am to remain unwed. Everyone wins.” 

Zelda actually laughed. “I suppose you do have a point. Sometimes, I forget how much you have grown up.” 

“Now, Zelds don’t you start mind you or else I'll be in tears too.” 

“My apologies. Sometimes my nostalgia gets the better of me.” 

“I love you too, auntie Z.” 

Before they returned to the ballroom, Zelda and Hilda went in the other direction. Lucifer did not approve of her spending too much time with the Spellmans. He reluctantly referred to Ambrose as her cousin, but that was his only acquiescence after Lilith explained the bonds of childhood were not so easily broken. Sometimes, he would begrudgingly refer to them as her aunts. Still, Sabrina kept her distance in order to keep her family safe. At heart she would always be a Spellman no matter what her paternity was. But for their sake she must keep up appearances. 

Sabrina was on her way to speak with Roz and Harvey when what they were saying caught her attention. 

“Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” 

“Oh, Harvey I would love to, but you know the curse of the Walker women -" 

“And it makes no difference to me,” Harvey said warmly. Sabrina ducked behind a plant. If she backtracked now, she risked discovery and she didn’t want to ruin this moment for either of them. “Our lives can be everything we dreamed of. My family's country home is lovely. Tommy and his wife have promised it to us as a wedding present.” 

How long had the two of them been courting? 

Overhearing this private moment forced Sabrina to realize she was going to lose two of her best friends. As much as it hurt, she could accept it so long as they were happy. She wished she could convince them to stay at court, but she knew it was futile. Once Roz made up her mind about something, she rarely changed it. 

“Yes, I'll marry you, Harvey von Kunkle.” 

Sabrina crept away then. She could tell they were distracted and she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. 

“Hey Brina, where do you think you're going?” Harvey called out. 

Sabrina flushed the second she realized she was busted. 

“I'm sorry,” she grimaced. “I didn’t mean to intrude. By the time I understood what I had walked in on it was too late to sneak away.” 

Roz was beaming from ear to ear. “You should be right here to celebrate with us. Just like Theo. Where is he?” 

“Congratulations,” Sabrina interrupted and hugged them both. “What did your father say Roz?” 

Roz's cheeks filled with color. “Actually, he doesn’t know yet.” 

“I wanted to ask Roz first,” Harvey explained. “Give her a chance to back out since we haven’t talked a whole lot about marriage exactly.” 

“Well how could we when you were meant to vie for Sabrina's hand?” Roz said in fond exasperation. 

Just the mention of it made Sabrina ill at ease. She had long since decided it was in hers and Gehenna's best interest to remain unwed. Yet when she saw Harvey and Roz's happiness, a part of her regretted the sacrifice she had made for her people. She knew what advice Ambrose and even Lilith would give, take a lover or perhaps several and be done with it. Monarchs never married for love. 

Heavy is the crown, Sabrina thought mournfully. The older she became the better she understood the saying. In many ways, she stood on the outskirts of life. 

“I am so happy for the both of you. Say the word and your union will have a royal blessing.” 

Roz giggled. “That’s very kind of you, but I am sure my parents will approve.” 

“Theo! Over here, man!” Harvey said and waved him over. 

Theo made his way through the crowd of party-goers to join them. 

“I have looked everywhere for you guys. What's going on?” 

“Harvey proposed and I accepted,” Roz said and if possible, her smile had grown even broader. 

“Congratulations!” Theo’s excitement was palpable. 

Sabrina wanted to be happy for them and soak up this moment. But it was overshadowed by Lucifer’s ominous warning. Whatever he was planning, he did not intend for her to remain unwed for long. Which though a sacrifice, was still preferable to a husband of her father’s choosing. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Brina?” Roz whispered. She caught her arm and pulled her a little away from the boys. 

Sabrina nodded. “Just pondering what my father will do next. He threatened me.” 

“Whatever it is, we will figure it out,” Roz said and squeezed her arm. 

“Perhaps I can help,” Ambrose interjected making both girls jump. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Why? The two of you were so obviously having a secret conversation, I felt compelled to interrupt. Perhaps teach you a thing or two about discretion. As I am certain you are aware, it is the better part of valor.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “What is your point?” 

“That if you desire to have a covert conversation, whispering and withdrawing from the group only makes it all the more obvious you are attempting to hide something.” 

“Very well.” 

“What do you suggest?” Roz asked with a curious expression. 

Roz and Ambrose had always had a good report. Roz had a curiosity about all things medical even when they were children. Ambrose used to entertain her with medical facts. Back then, he hadn’t had anyone to share his interest with except for Hilda, who served as a healer for their local community with herbal remedies. It was where Ambrose inherited his interest or so Hilda liked to say. 

“The age old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend holds true.” 

“No,” Sabrina said flatly. She knew exactly where he was going with this. 

“Allying with Prince Caliban is your best bet. Assuming your goal is to topple your father.” 

“Excuse me? Don't be insane – he'll kill anyone, who gets in his way.” 

“You’ll never truly be Queen as long as he lives. And who knows what he will do to you and the rest of Gehenna before he finally dies?” 

“He’s right. All I see around him is suffering,” Roz said quietly yet certainly. 

Deep down Sabrina knew they were right, but she also knew what they were suggesting was madness. Yet she could see no way around it. Sooner or later, Lucifer would do something so terrible it would force her hand. Yet it wasn’t that simple. If she did this then people would die. For her, for her vision. And that was a great responsibility. Lilith had taught her the weight of the world rested on her shoulders and Sabrina knew she must bear it. But could she let others die for her? 

Finally, she realized what she needed was to talk to someone, who understood her situation. Her friends wanted to and they tried to, but they couldn’t fully understand it. Perhaps Ambrose better than the others because he carried guilt from when his patients died. Except that wasn’t the same. Ambrose had tried to save them and he wasn’t responsible for their illnesses or injuries. But if Sabrina did this, she would have chosen to sacrifice people. In war and in coups, she knew sacrifices were necessary. And she would be the one to choose, who needed to be sacrificed like pawns in a chess game. 

No, none of her friends could understand that responsibility. But she did know someone, who could. 

“I need to go.” 

“Slipping away from your own victory party? My what a scandal.” 

“I’ll be back.” 

Sabrina slipped out the side entrance to the ballroom. She knew she couldn’t be long. Otherwise, Lucifer would send his men to search for her. She shuddered to think what he would do if he discovered where she had gone. Probably force her to marry Caliban. 

The infirmary was deserted with the exception of Beelzebub. He grunted in greeting when he saw her. 

“Still don’t like me, huh?” Sabrina muttered. “Is he awake?” 

“I am,” Caliban said and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

Sabrina sat down opposite of him and she saw his eyes were bleary. He must have been asleep until her footsteps woke him. 

“How is the pain?” 

“Same as earlier. Why are you here? Don't you have a party to attend?” 

“I can leave if you prefer.” 

His lips twitched. “Not at all.” 

“I need to ask you about something important. How do you do it? Ask men and women to go into battle and die for you?” 

“I can see those rebellious gears turning in your mind, Princess.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” 

Caliban scoffed. “Why else would you ask such a loaded question? Unless you finally have realized the weight of your responsibilities.” 

“I’m sorry I ever asked.” 

“Don’t be. The question is because if I do nothing, my kingdom has not gained anything. Do you know what Luthum was before my uncles came into the throne?” 

Sabrina shook her head. 

“That’s because it wasn’t anything. A dry clump of land in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing to know. But my people have always been warriors, we had to be simply to survive. My uncle he began to raid a nearby Kingdom. Soon, he had amassed enough equipment and food to stage a coup. From there it grew. That is my legacy and that is why I conquer so that my people can have everything they need.” 

“You have single-handedly conquered four other Kingdoms. How much do you need?” 

“That’s the curse. The more I conquer, the more people I am responsible for. This is how we survive.” 

“Not everyone.” 

“No, not everyone,” Caliban said quietly. “If you try to save everyone, you will only succeed in killing everyone, Princess so choose wisely.” 

Sabrina nodded, mulling his words over. 

As painful and as daunting as it was, Caliban was right. Rulers could not save everyone. If she wanted to save the majority of her people from Lucifer’s careless rule then she may well have to sacrifice a few. 

But was it worth it? 

Lucifer was negligent and there were fewer rebels now than in the past. That meant fewer deaths and if she caused trouble it could mean countless innocent lives lost. She still wasn’t certain. Sabrina thought it was one thing to risk her own life, but to ask others to do the same was a whole other matter. 

And she still didn’t know if she could do it. 

“You look troubled,” Caliban said. “Peculiar. You’ve never truly ruled before have you?” 

“No, I suppose I haven’t.” 

“It becomes simpler to make the hard choices over time. Soon you will forget what it was ever like to be unburdened.” 

“I’m not certain I ever knew,” Sabrina said glancing away. 

“Of course not,” Caliban said with a wry smile. “The illegitimate daughter of a King. I suppose your life has always hung in the balance.” 

It was rude to mention the circumstances of her birth. Or so Lilith often reminded Sabrina. It was never spoken about at court yet all of Gehenna knew the truth about her. Even her friends and family rarely spoke of it. Strangely enough, Sabrina found she didn’t mind Caliban’s remark. In a way, his honesty was refreshing. 

“It frightened my aunts to think what would become of me if Lucifer and Lilith should ever conceive a child of their own.” 

“I imagine it would,” Caliban’s gaze was serious. “But you’re grown now. You can garner power of your own.” 

That sparked something deep inside of Sabrina. Something that had been buried so deep inside of her, even she hadn’t known it was there. Power of her own, power to decide her own fate. She craved it like someone dying of thirst craved water. 

After all, wasn’t that what she had been fighting for when she entered the Quest? Just as much as it was for her Kingdom, if not more so? 

“How?” 

“I could help you. Perhaps we can revisit my proposal?” 

Sabrina barely refrained from rolling her eyes, she should have known it would come back to this. It always did with Caliban, he was like a dog with a bone. 

“I haven’t changed my mind, Caliban. I should go.” 

Sabrina put her hand on his for a brief second before returning to the party. 

The celebration was in full swing when she slipped back inside. A quick glance around to ensure no one had taken notice of her absence and she found her friends. 

“Where did you go?” Theo asked. 

“To see him,” Roz said with a faraway look in her eyes. “To help her decide, but he only confused her further.” 

“It’s true,” Sabrina said. “Caliban was not as helpful as I would have hoped.” 

Harvey looked appalled. “He refused to help you?” 

“No, he helped. Unfortunately, the moral dilemma is no less complex.” 

“Cheer up, Brina. Let's just try to enjoy tonight,” Theo said. “You won the battle.” 

But will I win the war? 

Sabrina composed herself. She didn’t want her friends to know how truly distressed she was. For their sake, she put on a brave face. They were counting on her to lead them. To secure the future of Gehenna and she could not disappoint. 

“I say, this calls for a drink,” Ambrose said appearing out of nowhere. Prudence was by his side. “Now look as if you are actually celebrating.” 

“Where do you keep appearing from?” Sabrina complained. 

“The gardens,” Prudence said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “They’re so lovely at night.” 

Sabrina smiled and nodded. “I hadn’t expected to see you here tonight.” 

“Oh,” Prudence laughed a breathy laugh. “My girls do some of their best work at gatherings such as these.” 

Sabrina glanced around the room subtly. Now that she knew they were there, she realized there were a great deal of attractive young women in attendance. Ones, she didn’t recognize. By now she knew most of the foreign nobles and trade partners on sight. 

There was a pair of girls in particular that stood out. One had black hair and heavy eyeliner. She wore dark purple lipstick that matched her gown. With her was a girl with orange hair wearing a vivid red gown that contrasted perfectly with her hair. They were lovely. And just like Prudence they had a calculating glint in their eyes. Even from across a ballroom filled with people, it was visible. 

Did men not see it? Or did they simply not care? 

“My sisters Agatha and Dorcas,” Prudence said seeing, who had caught her attention. 

“They are nearly as lovely as you,” Ambrose said. 

He caught Prudence’s hand and raised it to his lips. Sabrina blushed at the lingering kiss and averted her eyes. Whereas Prudence simply smirked. 

Did Prudence genuinely like Ambrose? 

Sabrina didn’t know Prudence well enough to say for certain. Once or twice, she thought she had glimpsed something more underneath the surface. The only thing she knew for certain was that Prudence was difficult to read and it was no doubt how Prudence liked it. 

A waiter passed carrying a tray of drinks. Ambrose stopped him and got them all another drink. 

“Smile as if you aren’t planning a coup,” Prudence whispered with a sly smile and slyer glance out of the corner of her eye toward Lucifer on his throne. 

Sabrina made the mistake of looking toward him. Lucifer was already looking at her and when his cold blue eyes met hers, a shiver ran down her spine. 

Why did she feel like he knew what she was planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who has read this fic! I love the feedback and I am having so much fun writing it. Sorry about the delay, I have been too busy between work and summer to write. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you thought.  
> \- Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

“You told her what we were planning, Ambrose?” Sabrina demanded making sure to keep her expression pleasant and her voice calm. 

“No, of course not, cousin. I would never betray you.” 

“Relax, Princess,” Prudence crooned. “I have eyes everywhere. And I only mention it as I wish to be of service.” 

“I thought you were loyal -” 

“To the crown? Oh, I am. However, you may notice I never mentioned, which wearer of the crown I am loyal to,” Prudence smirked. “You would not be my first choice, Spellman yet you cannot possibly be worse than your father.” 

“Morningstar,” Sabrina corrected on impulse. 

Calling her by her birthname was a dangerous activity. Such an easy way to end up in Lucifer’s crosshairs. Although the whole Kingdom knew she was illegitimate, Lucifer had gone to extreme lengths to force her legitimacy through just as he had done to ensure no one spoke of the circumstances of her birth. For ten years this had been an ongoing situation. So much so that many children in Gehenna actually believed Lilith was her mother. 

But no, her mother had been Diana Spellman. She had died in childbirth and Sabrina wished she could have known her. Diana’s husband Edward Spellman had died under mysterious circumstances and Sabrina had always wondered if Lucifer did not have a hand in that. 

“A rose by any other name,” Prudence quoted with impish mischief. “If it is indeed rebellion you are plotting, may I suggest you meet with me at the Weird Sisters tomorrow eve? Come alone and I shall secure a room. Feel free to bring that handsome Puer Lutum assuming he is up to travelling.” 

“Caliban?” Sabrina gaped. 

“The Prince is not involved,” Roz interrupted smoothly. 

Once again, Sabrina wished she could convince Roz to stay at court. She would make for an excellent diplomat. Having both the skill and patience Sabrina lacked. Loathed as she was to admit it, there was too much of her father in her. There was no room for compromise within her. But at least she fought for justice and fairness for her people, not for her own pleasure and gain. 

“Very well then. But a warlord is a useful alley in a coup,” Prudence cautioned. “Ambrose darling, why have you yet to ask me to dance?” 

“An oversight no doubt caused by your beauty, but one that is easily remedied. My lady, may I have this dance?” 

“You may.” 

Prudence put her hand in Ambrose’s outstretched one and they disappeared onto the dancefloor. 

“What are you going to do, Brina?” 

“I guess I’ll have to meet with Prudence Night tomorrow,” Sabrina said. “What does one wear to a brothel?” 

Theo snorted and turned red. He exchanged looks with Harvey. 

“Have you two ever?” Roz let her voice trail off as she fixed the boys with appalled looks. 

“No!” 

“Are you mad?” 

“I would never!” 

Sabrina tamped down on a smile at their vehement protests. 

XXX 

The next day, Sabrina stopped by Caliban’s chambers. He was well enough to be moved from the infirmary. Yet that did not mean they were alone. In place of Beelzebub another one of his generals stood in the corner. He had two more guards outside of the door. 

“Princess,” Caliban said with a bright smile. “Please have a seat.” 

He was lying on his stomach and someone had been thoughtful enough to move the heavy bedframe so that he could see out of the window. 

Tentatively, Sabrina sat down taking care that her chair did not block his view outside. 

“Do you need anything? Perhaps something to read?” 

“Thank you, but I am managing just fine. All I need to get through the day is the deliciously guilty expression you wear so well. Truly, it is becoming.” 

Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes if only it was barely. 

“I thought perhaps we might engage in a game of chess one of these days. When you are up for it.” 

“Why wait? I feel perfectly fine.” 

Sabrina studied him for a moment. He certainly looked better. His color had returned and his eyes had lost the glow of fever. 

Sabrina took the board from her basket and started placing the pieces on it. 

“White or black?” 

“Black. I'll be your black knight. I fear I am ill-suited to play the role of your gallant white knight. Perhaps your brave von Kunkle will do the honors?” 

“Unlikely. He is betrothed,” Sabrina replied absentmindedly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized her mistake. 

Caliban smirked. “Already? And here I believed it was true love.” 

“You did not,” Sabrina replied with a sniff. 

“No, I did not,” Caliban said and there was a glint of animalistic interest in his eyes when he looked at her. She imagined it was much the same as when a hunter spied its prey. “He is far too dull for you. You crave more exciting things, darker things.” 

“I don’t imagine you know much about my cravings.” 

“Neither do you, I would wager based on the way you suppress them. Oh, don’t get me wrong, you wear the façade of pious princess well however, I have caught glimpses of your true nature. If I may say, my lady it is breathtaking.” 

Sabrina’s hand trembled so bad she dropped her Queen and the second she did, there was triumph in Caliban’s eyes. 

“You know nothing about my nature and even less about my desires.” 

Caliban chuckled. “Who said anything about desires?” 

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder toward his general. A blush of embarrassment stained her cheeks. Caliban waved him out with an indolent flick of his hand. 

“I - I -” 

“Don’t worry about Asmodeus. He is loyal,” Caliban said in a way that was almost reassuring. “Why don’t we speak plainly, Princess?” 

“Is that not what we have been doing?” 

“Not on your part at least,” Caliban said with a half-smile. “I desire you and I can see you desire me. I can help you take your Kingdom from your father, but I want something in return.” 

“I’m sorry, Caliban. Truly I am, but I can’t. Gehenna has been through enough, I must lead on my own.” 

“Then here is some advice that will cost you nothing. When you go to the Weird Sister’s tonight. Make it appear as if you are there as a lonely customer, anything else and your father will know.” 

“How -” 

“I am starting to believe you are the only person at court without a network of spies.” 

“I have spies,” Sabrina muttered another blush staining her cheeks. “Though I am starting to think they aren’t half as good as yours.” 

“It may save your life. Or I could simply whisk you away from all this madness.” 

Sabrina smiled. It was an offer that grew more tempting, by the second yet she knew it would solve nothing. Her ethical dilemma would still be waiting for her. As would the people she had selfishly abandoned. And ruling by Caliban’s side? It made her no less responsible for Lutum than him. 

“I believe white starts,” Sabrina said. 

“So it does.” 

Sabrina wanted to play chess with Caliban to size him up. Zelda always said chess was the best way to size up an opponent’s strategies. And since Caliban appeared hellbent on marrying her, she figured she should learn more about his. His methods had been fairly benign since the Quest ended however, she assumed he would have a trick or two up his sleeve once he was back on his feet. 

To her surprise, Caliban’s strategy was more cautious than she had anticipated. All of his moves were calculated and strong without an ounce of aggression or rashness. Sabrina had suspected he would be as an aggressive a player as herself. Yet she was wrong. If he was half as skilled on the battle field as he was at chess, she hoped never to face him on one. 

Sabrina made her move. It was a gambit that would either earn her Caliban’s queen or cost her the game. 

“Rather aggressive for a Princess wouldn’t you say?” Caliban remarked as he moved his knight. 

“I play to win.” 

“As do I.” 

Sabrina captured one of his bishops and grinned. “It doesn’t appear that you do.” 

It was false bravado. She was aware she was only a few short moves away from losing the game. 

Caliban moved his queen, putting her in checkmate. 

“I wouldn’t have conquered two kingdoms in four years if my only game was the aggressive one.” 

“It would seem I have underestimated you.” 

Caliban winked at her. “I would advise against making that mistake again. However, I fear I depart from Pandemonium tomorrow eve.” 

“So - so soon?” Sabrina asked and hated how disappointed she sounded. It struck her then, she had felt safer knowing Caliban was nearby. If all else failed, she had his offer as a safety net. “You shouldn’t travel yet. There could be complications, your wound could become infected or -” 

“I’m well enough. Given the circumstances I believe it is best if I depart as soon as possible.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“Home to Lutum. Will you miss me, Morningstar?” 

Sabrina flushed at the implication. “No.” 

“Liar,” he said with a smile. “I hope you will come see me before I depart.” 

“Of course. It is only polite I see our royal guest off.” 

“What’s this? Am I no longer simply a warlord? Have I perchance gained your respect?” 

Sabrina’s answering smile was coy. “Perhaps I will tell you one day. I should be off.” 

As she rose to leave Caliban caught her arm. 

“I don’t believe I ever received that kiss.” 

“Caliban!” 

His lips twisted into a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat. His eyes were full of mischief, but she could see the seriousness in the set of his brows. 

“Is the idea of kissing me truly so abhorrent to you?” 

Sabrina huffed and contemplated the truth. He was owed at least that much. 

“No, not since you protected me in the underground cavern. It was very gallant of you.” 

“Then why?” 

“Because a kiss shouldn’t be given as a part of a deal or won in a chess match. It should be given out of -” 

“Desire.” 

Sabrina’s cheeks warmed. But at least Caliban had understood. She couldn’t possibly have completed that sentence. 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll win your heart yet, Princess.” 

I almost hope you do, Sabrina thought to herself. Yet she could not bring herself to speak those words to Caliban or anything remotely like them. Instead she leaned down and kissed his cheek. It was a light peck, but she saw his bright smile. 

XXX 

Sabrina used the secret tunnel to her bedroom to slip into the crowd of Pandemonium. She had Theo and Harvey with her as guards and had taken less care to hide her royal status than she did ordinarily. Caliban was in all likelihood right when he told her it was best, she appear like any other guest when she visited The Weird Sisters. 

Ordinarily, Sabrina considered the sort of people, who frequented brothels deplorable, but for tonight she must blend in with them. She entered the building through the back – according to Prudence that was how many high-ranking nobles snuck in. Hopefully, it would add to the effect that she was simply there for a good time. 

Theo went on ahead to find Prudence while Sabrina and Harvey waited in a hallway near the kitchens. 

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea, Brina.” 

“When was the last time you thought any of my plans were good?” 

Harvey gave a reluctant smile. “The time you dared me to jump into the fountain in the royal gardens.” 

“That was my second day at court!” Sabrina said with laughter. 

“Exactly and since then every single one of your plans has landed us in some kind of trouble or another.” 

Sabrina tamped down on a smile. “I know, but I don’t have a choice. This is for Gehenna.” 

Harvey still looked unconvinced, but Prudence was coming toward them. 

“Welcome to the Weird Sisters,” she said with a coy smile. “The game is about to start, if you would follow me.” 

“Game?” Harvey mouthed the word at her. 

Sabrina shrugged. Yet she followed Prudence into a sitting room where several of her girls were sitting around a card table. Prudence shut the door behind them and poured drinks. From the main room, the sound of music and drunk men could be heard. From above, Sabrina detected the faint noises of nighttime activities she would rather not contemplate. 

As much as Sabrina tried not to judge Prudence or look down on her because a simple twist of fate and Sabrina could have found herself in a similar position, it was difficult not to. Right now, it was harder than usual because Sabrina had never before been confronted with such visceral evidence of Prudence’s vocation. 

None of the girls at the table were fully dressed. They wore revealing lingerie that left little to the imagination and Sabrina kept averting her eyes. Meanwhile, Harvey had turned red and kept his eyes firmly on a corner in the far end of the parlor. 

How could Prudence or any of these girls ever sell their bodies? It was something she couldn’t even fathom doing herself. She had agonized over trading a single kiss in exchange for a favor from Caliban. One he had yet to collect because he was a gentleman. If he had asked for anything more, her heart may well have given out from shock. She was aware it made her stuffy and old fashioned, but to her physical things were not to be taken lightly. 

“Are they not to your liking, your Majesty? I could summon some men. We strive to accommodate all tastes here,” Prudence purred. 

Sabrina ground her teeth together as she realized this was exactly the reaction Prudence had hoped for. She wanted to make her uncomfortable and Sabrina refused to give her the pleasure. She was the future Queen of Gehenna and she would behave as such, no matter what childish antics Prudence decided to engage in. 

“It’s fine,” Sabrina said and held her chin high. It was what her aunt Zelda would do in this situation. 

From a side door Ambrose slipped in. He was wearing a silk robe and a satisfied grin. It was obvious he had spent last night and today with Prudence. 

“Don’t tell me I missed all of the fun?” 

Prudence smirked. “Not at all, my darling. We are only just beginning.” 

“Could we maybe get this over with?” Harvey muttered. “I have a betrothed I need to return to.” 

“Careful, Morningstar,” Prudence crooned. “It sounds as if your allies are more concerned with their own lives than your revolution.” 

Sabrina took a seat and eyed Prudence coldly. “It would appear you are one of them.” 

Prudence’s laugh was breathy. She snapped her fingers and one of the girls began to deal the cards. Harvey stayed by the door, his eyes averted from the game. 

“My, what a scandal this would be if it got out,” Ambrose said with a conspiratorial wink in her direction. 

“Thank you, I am aware. Now what can you do to help?” 

Prudence studied her cards for a moment with practiced poise. “Not much except valuable intelligence. Would you care to learn, which noble families are dissatisfied with your father’s rule?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Good. I shall set up a meeting. Come back in three day’s time.” 

Sabrina nodded. As she got to her feet, she remembered one of Lilith’s more important lessons. No matter what sort of ruler you intended to be, you must never show too much mercy or trust. 

“If you are planning to betray me in any way or fail me, I will have you strung up and hung from the palace walls. Do you understand?” 

Even as she spoke the words, they felt wrong. Yet Sabrina knew she had no choice. If she was going to dethrone Lucifer she had to stop playing at Princess and become a Queen. It was what Lilith would do. It was efficient she knew that, Caliban had inspired loyalty through a bloody reign and it worked. With the exception of her friends, none of her nobles were as loyal as his generals. If she wished to succeed that would have to change immediately. 

“Sabrina,” Ambrose said quietly in a warning voice. “What is the matter with you?” 

“It’s only a word of caution.” 

XXX 

When Sabrina returned to the palace, her first instinct was to tell Caliban about her meeting. It was an impulse she promptly squashed. 

Yes, they had grown closer in the days since the quest. But he wasn’t her friend. No matter how tempting it was to see him as an ally she forced herself to remember, if given the chance, Caliban would force her hand in marriage. 

Instead, she went for a walk in the gardens. Night had already fallen. The only light was from the moon above and the twinkle of fairy lights. She took a deep breath and lost herself among the flowers. She paused at the royal fountain. There was nothing quite as soothing as the sound of running water. It wasn’t as peaceful as her childhood running through the woods behind the Spellman manor, but it was as close to peace as she would come within the castle walls. 

The sound of twig snapping let her know she was not alone. Instantly, she was ready to flee. 

Why hadn’t she brought a guard? 

Lilith constantly warned her against roaming the palace grounds alone. Yet Sabrina had never headed her warnings before and why should she? She had always assumed as Crown Princess she was safe. 

Sabrina started slowly walking back to the palace. If she truly wasn’t alone then she didn’t want the person to think she was afraid. 

“There you are, sweetheart,” a gravelly male voice said. 

Sabrina didn’t immediately recognize it, but it sounded familiar. She turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a man in uniform. In the next it all went dark. Something soft covered her face and she tried to run for it. 

Hands covered her waist and pulled her along. She tried to scream and something was roughly shoved into her mouth. It tasted like cloth. She sputtered and kicked, trying to get away. 

The air started to feel too hot and she was struggling to breathe. She forced herself to hold still as someone threw her over their shoulder and carried her away. If she panicked and continued to struggle, she might suffocate. 

Stay calm, she told herself. It's a kidnapping. Anyone, who was going to kill her, wouldn’t go to all this trouble. 

XXX 

Caliban had forced himself to his feet. It was time he left Gehenna and he intended to do walk out. Sabrina might be the most infuriating girl, he had ever met, but she was right about one thing. He was a warlord and he would conduct himself as such. Even if that meant doing things that flew in the face of his physician’s advice. 

“Only a few more days,” Ambrose argued. “Your Highness - I fear -” 

Caliban waved him away. “I won’t die, but if I stay at court any longer I may well.” 

“I can assure you my cousin has taken every precaution to ensure your safety.” 

Caliban scoffed. “I am not entrusting my life to the Princess. Last time I did, I almost died before I could live to regret it.” 

“Almost, is the key word here,” Ambrose said and wagged a finger at him. His smile was teasing. 

“If you ever require a change of scenery, there is a job for you in Lutum.” 

“That is most kind however, all I require is you ally with Sabrina.” 

“I will. Once she comes to her senses and accepts my offer.” 

“Why do I feel as if you are scheming?” 

Caliban flashed a smile. “Where is your beautiful Princess? I had hoped she would come to see me off.” 

“How could she? You are sneaking out of Pandemonium like a thief in the night.” 

Caliban inclined his head. “I am yet I will return if needed. Please give her my message.” 

“Of course,” Ambrose said with a chipper smile. “If we are honest, I am disappointed she did not accept. A warlord is not the worst addition to the family.” 

Caliban slapped his shoulder. He was surprised by how much he liked the physician. Then again, he hadn’t expected to like the Princess either. Yet it was difficult not to care for Sabrina after seeing how fearless she was. When she first demanded he help Lucifer in exchange for a kiss, he had been impressed. When she entered the tournament to compete for her own hand he had been intrigued and by the time the quest was over, he was falling for her. 

How could he not? 

He had barged into Gehenna and played every trick in the book except for actually invading and still she beat him at his own game. It was beguiling to say the least. 

“Take care, Ambrose.” 

Caliban found he meant it. If Lucifer discovered Ambrose had protected him rather than assassinate him not even Sabrina could protect him. 

XXX 

Sabrina had lost track of time. She was frozen to the bone. Whoever had taken her had also stolen her shoes and stuck her in something small. It felt like days, but it likely had only been hours. She wanted to scream for help, but someone had gagged her as well as thrown a hood over her face. Her hands and feet were tied behind her back, leaving her feeling more helpless than she had known was possible. 

The only indication she had of the passage of time and her location was the sound of footsteps, hooves and neighing. She supposed she was in a carriage of some sort or perhaps tucked away in a deserted part of the stables. The royal stables were vast and several were no longer in use. It would explain the temperature and the smell. 

The sound of heavy boots on a stone floor made her jump. She had to be in the stables. 

Why hadn’t anyone come to look for her yet? 

Normally if she snuck away for five minutes, she had half the court breathing down her neck. 

Where was everyone? 

“Put the princess in the carriage. It's time to go,” a gruff voice said. 

In the next instant, someone picked her up and dragged her along. Her heart pounded with fear. 

XXX 

Lilith was enjoying a late evening cup of tea when one of Sabrina’s tutors interrupted. She sighed and put the cup down. 

Perhaps taking her tea in the garden made for a better hiding spot? 

“Your Majesty,” the tutor, Amanda curtsied. “The Princess never showed for her geography lesson. I thought perhaps -” 

“I had waylaid her for another political lesson?” Lilith said with a polite smile. “No, I have not. Did you check her chambers?” 

“Yes, your Highness. She was nowhere to be seen. Lady Rosalind had not seen her either.” 

Now Lilith was truly alarmed. It was like Sabrina to vanish or try to at least. Yet she was always with one of her friends when she did. At the very least Roz would know where she was. 

And Prince Caliban was still at court. He had made his intentions perfectly clear. Lilith would not put it past him to kidnap Sabrina and force her hand in marriage. It was a concern that had certainly weighed heavily on Lucifer though not as heavily as the notion Caliban may choose to invade Gehenna. 

Foolish boy, Lilith thought. Lucifer planned to force Sabrina to wed Caliban. If only he could have been more patient. 

“Alert Sir Theo and Sir Harvey. Tell no one else.” 

“Yes, your Majesty,” Amanda said with a curtsy. 

Lilith waved her away and set off in search of Ambrose. Ever since he had joined them at court, Sabrina had spent most of her free time with the physician. He might well have been the last person to see her. 

Ambrose was in the infirmary, which was empty. Lilith looked around scandalized. There was no sign of Caliban. 

Damn that Puer Lutum, he must have taken Sabrina and disappeared into the night. 

“Where is Prince Caliban?” 

Ambrose scarcely looked up from his work. “Oh, he was moved to a guest chamber.” 

Lilith exhaled in relief. “Very well. And where might I find the Crown Princess?” 

“I haven’t seen her,” Ambrose said and put his book aside. “Why did something happen?” 

“I’m not certain. She missed a tutoring session.” 

“That doesn’t sound unusual -” 

“Her friends have not seen her,” Lilith interrupted. The door opened to reveal Harvey and Theo. “There you are at long last. Have either of you seen the Crown Princess?” 

“Not in a little while,” Harvey said and looked away. 

Theo shook his head. 

Lilith’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Where did you last see her?” 

“I escorted the Princess to her chambers a few hours ago. She dismissed me for the remainder of the evening.” 

“Oh?” Lilith raised brows. “And where have the two of you been?” 

“The Princess wished to stretch her legs,” Harvey said, still avoiding eye contact. 

Lilith was starting to think Harvey was the worst liar in Pandemonium an unfortunate trait for a noble. Yet it didn’t matter. She knew Harvey would never allow any harm to befall Sabrina so whatever else the two of them were up to could wait until Sabrina had been located. 

“That girl is going be the death of me,” Lilith muttered. “We are going to search this castle high and low until she is found. Not a word to anyone.” 

“Yes, your Majesty,” the three men said in unison. 

They bowed and took their leave. 

With a muttered curse word under her breath, Lilith went to find Roz. Perhaps her cunning could be of some use. Lilith didn’t make a habit of employing psychics, but right now a psychic could actually be of some use. Lilith herself occasionally practiced at tarot cards although that was primarily used as psychological warfare against her enemies. 

XXX 

Caliban was about to get in his carriage when Ambrose came running. He stopped in front of him, panting for breath, he hunched over, hands resting on his thighs. 

“Someone get him some water,” Caliban said to one of his generals. “Don’t tell me the Princess changed her mind?” 

Ambrose shot him a look of pure fury. “The Princess is missing. What did you do to her?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Pardon me if I do not believe the world’s most persistent suitor.” 

Caliban raised an eyebrow. “A mere hour ago, you professed I would not make the worst addition to your family. What has changed?” 

“My cousin is missing! You threatened to invade Gehenna to have her! Do you really think I am dense enough to believe you are above kidnapping her?” 

The accusation was infuriating. He had done everything in his power to prove to Sabrina that he was not like Lucifer. He did not harm women and yes, he employed a few threats and treachery in his pursuit of Sabrina yet that did not mean he would stoop to abduction. 

“I think it is best, I depart before I do something I will regret,” Caliban said not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. “When the Princess inevitably turns up, give her my regards.” 

“Aha!” Ambrose said accusingly. “If you were innocent you would stay and help search.” 

Caliban rounded on Ambrose. He eyed him with disgust. “If something has befallen Sabrina, I suggest investigating her father.” 

With that Caliban got in his carriage. He fought not to show the pain he was in. The second the door closed behind him, he lay down on his side and closed his eyes. The ride out of Pandemonium was bumpy. Each time the carriage jolted, pain sliced through him. As did guilt, he should not leave Sabrina in the same palace as her father. Yet if he wanted to win her hand, he must continue forward. 

When Sabrina had inquired about his departure, he had lied and said it was because Lucifer wished to assassinate him. The truth was, he intended to push her into accepting his proposal. Once he left, there would be no one left to shield her from Lucifer. All of her allies answered to Lucifer. He had left word with Ambrose that Sabrina need only accept his offer if she required his help in her battle against Lucifer. 

They rode for half the night before coming to a stop outside of the city walls. Caliban required Beelzebub’s aid in exiting the carriage. He helped him lay down on a bedroll. 

“My Prince, I think I know just the thing that will lift ease your suffering.” 

“Ale?” Caliban suggested even though he knew his physician was opposed to mixing alcohol and pain reducing potions. 

“No, we brought you the prize you covet, your Majesty.” 

“And what prize might that be?” 

Beelzebub snapped his fingers. Two of the soldiers carried a small figure over. There was a hood over her head – because it was a girl he could tell by the dress. The girl had no shoes, she must be freezing. Caliban sat up, caught between shock and rage. He expected better discipline from his men. 

“Remove her hood, men,” Beelzebub barked. 

The youngest of the two soldiers pulled the hood off. Golden locks tumbled out and covered her face. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized him. 

“Sabrina?” Caliban said getting to his feet. “Unhand her this instant. Who gave you permission to abduct her?” 

Muffled noises escaped Sabrina, but the exact words were impossible to distinguish as she was gagged though Caliban could easily imagine what she was saying. She looked equal parts revealed to see him and furious. And Caliban could not blame her. 

“We assumed -” Asmodeus began and faltered. He exchanged an uncertain look with Balthazar. 

“You must be frozen, Princess,” Caliban shrugged out of his travelling cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He removed her gag and untied her. “Are you injured?” 

Sabrina shook her head. Her whole figure was trembling and Caliban was certain it was both from cold as well as fear. 

XXX 

When her hands were finally free, Sabrina could not decide if she was more relieved or furious with Caliban. 

“J-j-just cold,” she said and her teeth chattered. 

Caliban put his arm around her shoulder, it added to the warmth of the cloak and she nearly sighed when he led her to the fire. The warmth from the flames crackled against her skin and she allowed herself a moment to close her eyes. It must be nearly dawn by now. She had spent the better part of the night freezing and hungry. 

“My deepest apologies. I did not ask for this, you must believe me.” 

Sabrina wanted to believe him, desperately. Yet she could not shake her suspicions no matter how hard she tried. Her kidnapping would all too easily allow Caliban to get what he always wanted. 

Her or more accurately, her crown. 

“Of course, I believe you.” 

The lie tasted bitter and wrong on her tongue, but it was necessary. If Caliban suspected she was on to him, who knew what he would do? 

This had to be one of the better plans she had seen him employ. Have his men kidnap her and then allow him to play the dashing hero. Perhaps another girl would have swooned in gratitude. May even have reconsidered his marriage proposal. Sabrina would do no such thing. 

“Here.” 

Caliban passed her a cup and she was so thirsty, she did not think twice about drinking it. She had thought it was water, but the taste was bitter and strong. It caught in her throat and she coughed. 

“What is that?” 

“Whiskey. My apologies the taste isn’t for everyone, Morningstar.” 

Sabrina coughed and had another sip. “A little warning would have been nice.” 

“Just drink it, would you? It'll help fend off the cold.” 

Sabrina shot him a dirty look out of the corner of her eye. 

“Since your men kidnapped me, do you think you could have them take me home?” 

And here it comes, Sabrina thought. Any second, he is going to come up with a reason why I can’t return home. 

Only that moment never came. 

“Naturally, Princess. I only hope you can convince your father it was a misunderstanding.” 

Sabrina smirked. “Afraid of war with Gehenna?” 

“Not at all,” Caliban replied easily. “Certainly our coffers are depleted yet there are ways around that if your father truly desires a war.” 

A shiver ran down Sabrina’s spine. Caliban’s confidence was unshakable, it was hard to think it was sheer bravado. Caliban had conquered more Kingdoms before the age of twenty than most rulers did in a lifetime. 

“I will. Assuming I am returned at once.” 

“Of course. I suppose now that you are here, I can pass along my message in person.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, Ambrose was meant to tell you, if you need an ally against your father, my original offer still stands.” 

“Simply an alliance or is there a marriage proposal attached to that?” 

Caliban’s smile was wry. “Of course.” 

“And an implied threat I am sure.” 

“Naturally. Once our economy is stronger, we will revisit this conversation.” 

Sabrina sighed, but in a strange way, the challenge was appealing. Everyone always accused her of being willful and combative yet those seemed to be the very traits Caliban found appealing. Maybe because there was so much of it in him as well. 

“I would be disappointed if not.” 

“We’d best get you on your way then.” 

Caliban got to his feet and held his hand out to her. Aware he was still healing, Sabrina carefully placed her hand in his. She stood before he could assist her. 

“Thank you. Although I am not certain gratitude is appropriate given that your men kidnapped me in the first place.” 

Caliban’s smile was wry. “My deepest apologies, my Lady.” 

Had this really been a misunderstanding? Loathe as she was to admit it, she thought so. Caliban had proven himself a dangerous enemy to have, but also an honorable one. 

Beelzebub had brought a horse around for her along with a pair of boots. Sabrina hastily put them on and soaked up the warmth. 

As she took the reigns from Beelzebub, she looked over at Caliban. It hit her then, this might be the last time she ever saw him. As fortunate as that was, it was in a way disappointing. She couldn’t believe it, but she almost hoped it wasn’t the last time they crossed path even if it likely would be as adversaries. 

“I hope your journey home is a safe one.” 

Caliban bowed. “And yours, Morningstar.” 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

“You proved yourself more honorable than I thought, Prince.” 

Caliban started to smile and Sabrina threw herself back on the horse. She rode off at a gallop. As she disappeared into the woods, she glanced over her shoulder. Caliban was facing her, but the darkness had swallowed up his features. All she was left with was the sinking feeling that she hoped it wasn‘t the last time she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who has read this fic! I am so excited that so many people watched s3 and saw the potential in calbrina too!   
> \- Izzy


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Lilith was furious when Sabrina rode through the side gate to the palace. She had been pacing her balcony for hours. It was past dawn and if Sabrina did not turn up soon, she would be forced to tell Lucifer. Lilith rarely entrusted delicate matters to Lucifer if it could be avoided as he had a tendency to overreact. A few years ago, he had nearly started a war with Parabellum all because Father Blackwell had implied Lucifer was short. 

And if word reached him Prince Caliban had stolen away from Pandemonium in the middle of the night with the Crown Princess? Well Lucifer would do something incredibly stupid that would get them all killed. 

But here she was sneaking in completely unharmed. 

Lilith pulled on her robe and stormed down to meet her. She made it there just as Sabrina was dismounting in the barn. 

“You really are the worst,” Lilith snarled. “Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused? And for what? A midnight rendezvous with your lover?” 

“My lover?” Sabrina sputtered. 

Lilith groaned and rolled her eyes. “Then what were you doing with him?” 

“It was a misunderstanding, Lilith. I promise.” 

“Yet the strapping Puer Lutum is gone, is he not?” 

Sabrina looked away guiltily. “Yes.” 

“And what of your cousin? Do you have any idea what your father will do to Ambrose when he learns Prince Caliban has escaped?” 

“He wouldn’t - he’s my cousin -” 

“Do you honestly think Lucifer will care? I am sorry, Sabrina I can’t help you anymore. I have taught you everything I know and at every turn you have spurned my teachings. Your only chance to usurp your father was to ally with the Prince. And what did you do? You rejected him! Then when your father wanted him dead, you snuck him out of Pandemonium!” 

XXX 

Sabrina wanted to scream and rage at Lilith, but she was right. She had done everything she could think in order to defy her father. And now there was nothing left to do except follow through on her plans for a coup or face the music. 

“That’s not what happened,” Sabrina said as calmly as she could manage. “And as for your help, I will make do without it. You are not my mother.” 

Lilith looked away and Sabrina almost regretted her words. Yet she couldn’t turn back. Lilith had done a lot for her over the years, but she wasn’t her mother. Had never acted like one and it was time Sabrina grew up. This mess was hers to handle and she would. 

“Well if that is truly how you feel then you’d best get on with it. When your father hurts those you love most do not come crying to me, Sabrina.” 

Lilith turned on her heel and stormed off. 

Sabrina finished unsaddling the horse and made her way to her bedroom. She used one of the many secret passageways in the castle. As she walked through them, she realized they really should have some security present. 

When she reached her room Harvey, Roz, Theo and Ambrose were all there. Ambrose scooped her up in a hug and swung her around. Sabrina laughed and squirmed out of his grip. 

“Where the hell were you?” Ambrose said putting his hands on her shoulder. 

Roz was staring out the window. “I see a warrior with gold hair.” 

“Oh,” Theo said. 

“Of course,” Harvey said partly exasperated and partly bitter. 

“His men kidnapped me, but it turns out it was a big misunderstanding and he didn’t ask them to do it,” Sabrina said waving it aside. “Guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm exhausted.” 

“The cold and the dark,” Roz said. “Shadows surround him. His men – they ride into battle behind him, but someone reaches out and – and - I can’t see anymore!” 

Sabrina clutched her throat. “It goes black?” 

Roz faltered and caught herself on the window sill. She was hunched forward and breathing hard. 

“No, I can’t see!” Roz’s voice was hysterical. 

“What?” 

“Roz!” 

“Roz!” 

“Are you alright, Roz? Roz?” 

Harvey was at her side in a second. He kneeled before her. 

“Ambrose,” Theo said. “Do something!” 

Ambrose released Sabrina and hurried to examine Roz. 

“Everyone, give her some air.” 

They all took a step back as if on cue. Ambrose helped Roz into the nearest chair. He kneeled in front of her and studied her eyes for a moment. He held up his finger. 

“Follow my finger,” Ambrose nodded. “Good, good.” 

“How can it be good? I can’t see anything!” 

Ambrose held up two fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“I don’t know! Everything is black!” 

“It’s alright. It's going to be alright,” Ambrose said softly. “Your vision has almost faded. It probably feels as if you’ve gone completely blind yet you haven’t. Not yet at least.” 

“But -” a soft whimper escaped Roz. 

Sabrina blinked back tears. She didn’t want to make this any harder for Roz than it already was. Even though Roz hadn’t known this was coming for years – the Walker women always went blind, it must be earthshattering. 

“Your eyes still follow movement even though you can’t fully see it,” Ambrose said gently. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I think perhaps I have some research that could help assuming you are willing to try.” 

Tears started to pool in Roz’s eyes and she nodded vigorously. “Yes, please. Anything to save my vision.” 

“It could be dangerous. The treatment I am proposing has never been tested on a person.” 

“Roz,” Harvey said slowly and sat down next to her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes.” 

“Take some time and think it over,” Ambrose said. “In the meantime, I will make arrangements for your care.” 

“Her father has arranged everything,” Harvey said. “But thank you.” 

“Any time,” Ambrose said. “If you need anything -” 

Roz buried her face in her hands. “I’ll - the wedding!” 

“Will continue as planned,” Harvey said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“I can’t imagine how you are feeling,” Theo said. “But you aren’t alone. You never will be.” 

“Anything you need, anything,” Sabrina said stepping forward. “And you will get it. I promise.” 

“Oh, you guys,” Roz said and choked back a sob. “What would I do without you?” 

“Good thing you will never have to find out.” 

Roz smiled. “I’ll be alright, I promise.” 

“I should go. As should we all,” Ambrose said. “No one knows about Sabrina’s disappearance if we are all found here, I doubt it will remain secret for long.” 

All of her friends looked at Sabrina for guidance. “He’s right. You should go.” 

“I know it’s not what you want, but I would like to give you a proper examination in the infirmary and I want to consult with your primary physician.” 

“I suppose that is best.” 

Harvey helped Roz to her feet. Sabrina watched them go with Ambrose and wished she could do more. She sat down on the bed and Theo did the same. 

“Was it truly a misunderstanding?” Theo asked. He was staring at the closed door with a concerned expression. 

“With Caliban? Yes, as crazy as it sounds, I believe him.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No, and compared to Roz’s troubles, it’s nothing.” 

“I feel terrible. I wish there was more I could do for you both.” 

“You’ve done plenty,” Sabrina said and rested her head on his shoulder. “Just knowing you’re here helps.” 

“I feel useless and it’s nothing compared to how you and Roz must feel.” 

“You’re sweet,” Sabrina said and stifled a yawn. “Don’t suppose I could simply sleep the day away?” 

“It doesn’t seem likely, Princess.” 

Sabrina giggled. Theo never used her title unless it was to tease her. 

“I suppose not. But I am going to try an hour.” 

“Goodnight. I'll be right outside your door.” 

“Really, you mustn't. I'll be alright.” 

“Prince Caliban’s men kidnapped you last night. And before you try to say it was a misunderstanding, I don’t care why it happened. I just don’t want it to happen again.” 

Sabrina hugged him. “You’re a really good friend. I'm sorry I don’t tell you that more often.” 

“You just get some rest.” 

XXX 

Sabrina had barely closed her eyes when her bedroom door burst open. She groaned and rolled out of bed. 

“What is going on?” 

The last people she had expected to see in her chambers were Hilda and Zelda. They never entered the palace if it could be helped. Zelda firmly believed it was better if Lucifer didn’t see them. Out of sight out mind as the saying went. The invitation to her sixteenth birthday had been the one and only exception. 

“The guards took Ambrose!” Hilda burst out. 

“For heaven’s sake, calm yourself, Hilda,” Zelda said briskly. 

“What?” 

“They took him away, my love. Nicked him right out of the infirmary.” 

“The palace guards?” Sabrina questioned unable to wrap her mind around so complicated when she hadn’t slept a wink. 

“Yes, he stands accused of treason.” 

“Ambrose?” Sabrina repeated before it clicked into place. “Oh no, Lucifer ordered Ambrose to kill Caliban. And he didn’t -” 

“So now Lucifer has decided to enact his revenge upon Ambrose and naturally he cannot make his true motivation known so he has concocted this lie,” Zelda said her voice nearly shaking from the indignity. 

“Well then I suppose we must expose this lie for what it is,” Hilda said. “Now is there anything you can do to stall the proceedings, Sabrina darling? Meanwhile your aunt Zelda and I will search for exonerating evidence.” 

“I’ll talk to Lucifer, see what I can do.” 

Sabrina immediately started to get dressed. She must get a message to Prudence and they would need to act sooner than planned. 

Tonight, if possible. 

She only hoped they would be ready. At the Weird Sister’s brothel, they had made a plan to take control of the palace, but that had been made under the assumption they had weeks to plan, not a mere day. But she would save Ambrose no matter the cost. 

Looks like you finally forced my hand after all, father. The thought was not a pleasant one. 

Sabrina passed a message through Theo once she was dressed and on her way to the throne room. There she discovered Lucifer at his throne. Lilith stood two feet behind him as he held court. When the doors flew open, all eyes turned to her and a stunned silence descended upon the room. 

Sabrina raised her chin defiantly and cut through the crowd. She stopped just in front of Lucifer. 

“Why is my cousin in the dungeons?” 

Lucifer surveyed her coldly before replying. “He was caught attempting to assassinate me.” 

“That’s literally insane. Ambrose would never kill anyone!” 

The look of pure fury on Lucifer’s face told her, she had just said the worst thing she could have said. Now Lucifer would use that against her, it would fuel his certainty Ambrose had been allied with Caliban. 

“Oh, but he did. It would appear he was working in tandem with Prince Caliban of Lutum.” 

“That’s even crazier! Ambrose is loyal to the crown! He always has been!” 

“Apparently not,” Lucifer said calmly. “Everyone out. I need a word in private with my daughter.” 

The gathered nobles and councilmen dispersed. Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and saw Harvey’s father before he left. He nodded in her direction and she turned away before Lucifer could notice the interaction. So it would appear the von Kunkles had indeed decided to join her coup d'état. 

What about the Putnams? 

Hopefully, Theo had managed to convince his father. 

Lilith remained behind Lucifer’s throne, but disappeared when he waved at her lazily. 

“You can’t do this,” Sabrina said from between clenched teeth. “Ambrose is not an assassin. He is a physician.” 

Lucifer smirked. “Shall we speak plainly? Ambrose blatantly ignored one of my requests and for that he must be made an example of.” 

“Why? Because you can’t stand that you do not control every single person in the world? You're a tyrant.” 

“Watch your mouth.” 

“No,” Sabrina said straightening up. “All because Ambrose wouldn’t kill the man you feared? Caliban is right, if you had any honor at all you would challenge him to a duel rather than bully others into doing your dirty work for you.” 

“How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner? GUARDS!” Lucifer roared and the guards came marching into the room. “Take the Princess to her chambers and see to it she remains there.” 

Did Lucifer know about her secret escape route? Suddenly, Sabrina couldn’t recall, but she hoped to whatever deity was out there, he did not. 

Two guards reached for her arms and Sabrina struggled. It didn’t matter. In the end, they outnumbered her ten to one. They dragged her along even as she fought them at every step of the way. 

“THIS ISN’T OVER!” Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“We will speak again once you have come to your senses,” Lucifer said with a smirk. 

The guards hauled her back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Sabrina heard the sounds of heavy boots as they positioned themselves outside of the door. 

In a rage, she grabbed the closest thing and hurled it into the wall. It turned out to be one of her makeup pots. It shattered into a million pieces. 

XXX 

Theo, Roz and Harvey were all in the infirmary. The palace was buzzing with the rumors of Ambrose’s arrest. 

“What are we going to do?” Roz asked. “Ambrose doesn’t deserve to be imprisoned.” 

“I know,” Theo said slowly. “But we will figure it out. Sabrina has a plan just as she always does. How are you feeling?” 

Roz’s expression was resolute, but Theo could see the tension there. Her jaw was tight and she was holding very still, almost as if she was trying to keep from crying. 

“I am fine, but I have a bad feeling about all of this,” Roz said in a hard tone of voice he had never heard her use before. 

“Maybe this was what your vision was warning us about?” Harvey asked. 

Roz thought it over for a moment before shaking her head. “No, if it were Caliban wouldn’t have been in it. There's something about him.” 

“Guys, I hate to say it, but maybe we need him?” 

“Are you out of mind?” Harvey blustered. 

Theo shrugged. “Face it, he’s a better fighter than the both of us combined. He's a warlord, who has conquered four kingdoms. Having him as an ally isn’t the worst idea.” 

Harvey turned red with a furious expression. “Except the part where he wants to make Sabrina his bride!” 

Was it Theo’s imagination or did Roz just flinch? 

Roz twitched and by now Theo had known her long enough to know when she was having a vision. 

“He cares for her,” Roz said. “But the dark cloud remains. I see a tombstone with the name Morningstar on it.” 

“Sabrina,” Theo said quietly. 

Roz gasped for breath and Harvey kneeled next to her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Death, he is coming. He rides toward Gehenna on a white horse with glowing red eyes.” 

Theo repressed a shiver. He was a knight of Gehenna. Fear had been trained out of him from the time he was a child. 

“We need to get that message to the Weird Sisters.” 

“I’ll find Sabrina,” Roz said getting to her feet. “It would be stranger if I did not help her prepare for the day.” 

The position of lady in waiting was a highly coveted one at court. It meant both power and status for the daughters of noble houses. The noble families often went to extreme measures to land their daughters such a position yet, Sabrina had never employed anyone other than Roz because she only cared about having a friend by her side. Which was why Roz would never lose her position, but given the new circumstances, Theo didn’t see how it could possibly last. 

“Uhm, Roz not to be insensitive,” Theo began and broke off. Nervously, he looked to Harvey for help. 

“You’ve lost your vision. How exactly are you going to help Sabrina dress for the day?” 

Roz scoffed. “I know that, but I can still come and go from her chambers freely without causing talk. As much time as the two of you have spent there, I am honestly shocked, Sabrina’s reputation hasn’t been ruined.” 

“Fine, I'll go to the Weird Sisters. Harvey stay nearby and keep them safe.” 

Harvey nodded. 

“See if you can’t go to the dungeons to speak with Ambrose,” Roz said. “We will need to know what cell he is in if we are going to break him out.” 

“At once.” 

Theo took the most covert route he could think of out of palace. The streets of Pandemonium were crowded. Everywhere he went he could hear the royal gossip. It would seem Ambrose’s arrest was big news. 

“The Princess’s cousin -” 

“Treason -” 

“Botched regicide -” 

“Head first into the dungeon -” 

Theo did his best to allow the whispers and gossip to roll off his back. However, he did allow it to spur him to move faster. 

By the time he reached the Weird Sister’s brothel, he was all too aware time was running out. Yet he forced himself to use the backdoor and wait until one of the cooks brought Prudence. She strolled in wearing a black negligée and a disgruntled expression that implied she had just woken up. 

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” 

At a less urgent time, Theo might have been insulted by her tone. 

“Ambrose has been detained for attempted regicide. The accusation is false however, the Princess would like to move up the timeline.” 

“Move up? Ambrose?” Prudence sputtered. “I would like to rescue Ambrose, but my contacts will not be ready for a few more days -” 

“Tonight,” Theo snapped. “It must be tonight. Do whatever you have to.” 

“I - I -” Prudence inhaled and pulled herself together. “I will see what I can do. Warn the Princess that the rest of the plan may be delayed, but mark my words, we will rescue Ambrose.” 

“Thank you,” Theo inclined his head. “The guard change is at noon.” 

Prudence smirked. “I am aware.” 

XXX 

Sabrina did her best to act as if she was not scheming for the rest of the day. It was more challenging than she would have thought because her first inclination whenever someone attacked a family member of hers was to immediately squash the culprit. Unfortunately, this situation required she play the long game. It was not a strong suit of hers and she would really like Caliban’s input, but she had sent him away. 

When she realized her acting skills were not as believable as she would have liked, she holed up in her room. She spent the better part of the afternoon pacing the length of the floor. Theo had said to wait until nightfall. Yet another near impossible feat. 

When she looked out her window and saw it was actually dark, a disbelieving smile graced her lips. She threw her quiver across her shoulders along with her bow. On the inside of her thigh, she had strapped a small dagger. 

She entered the secret passageway and silently asked whatever deity existed to watch over them all tonight. As she entered the dark hallway the strangest thought flitted through her mind. There one second and gone in the next like a desert mirage. 

I wish Caliban was here. 

That sort of thinking could get her killed so Sabrina squared her shoulders and pushed forward. 

The secret passage had another route that led to the dungeons. The place was like a maze and if Theo hadn’t been in the party with Prudence’s recruits, they never would have found it. Harvey and his older brother, Tommy were in the throne room. As knights, they had the access they needed to keep an eye on Lucifer. If everything went wrong, they would send word to abort the mission. 

Sabrina was meant to be there with them during the attack so as to avoid suspicion, but when this became about rescuing Ambrose, she could not sit on the sidelines. 

“The guard change is in two minutes,” Theo whispered. 

He crept up next to her. Behind him, four armed men were hovering in the shadows. Sabrina nodded to them. 

“Once the change takes place, we strike,” Sabrina said. 

The others signaled their agreement. 

If possible, the next two minutes lasted longer than the rest of the day. She watched nervously as the guards got up and traded places with a fresh pair. They joked and laughed as they went. She took a deep, steadying breath when she recognized their faces. 

Jones and Smith. 

They were good men. Loyal to Gehenna and they had families. Yet it could not be helped. 

If she wished to save her cousin, these two men would have to die. Unfortunately, they would be the first of many. 

This is what it means to be a ruler, Sabrina told herself. She had to make the hard choices. There was no one, who could do this for her and it was her own fault. When she had been given the chance to have a partner, someone to share the burden of ruling with, she had thrown it aside. There was no going back. She would reign, forever alone. 

The guards shuffled off leaving Smith and Jones to their post. 

Sabrina drew her bow and notched an arrow. In quick succession, she dispatched Smith and Jones. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

“Let’s go.” 

Sabrina grabbed the keys to the cells off the hook on the wall. She unlocked the door to Ambrose’s cell and the sight that greeted her broke her heart. Ambrose was lying in the corner, huddled. He was dirty, beaten and bloody. 

“Ambrose -” his name came out as barely a whisper. 

“Sabrina?” 

“Help me move him, please.” 

Theo and two other men hurried to Ambrose’s side. Theo pulled Ambrose’s arm around his shoulder while a second larger, burlier man copied the movement. Sabrina notched another arrow and checked that the coast was clear. 

“Follow me.” 

Sabrina made her way toward the secret passage. The whole way there her heart was beating like crazy. Any little noise and she jumped. 

Once they were at the entrance, she glanced around and waved the others through. She was about to follow when the sound of whistling and footsteps stopped her in her tracks. She froze and waited with bated breath. 

A guard came around the corner. There was a mug in his hand, judging by the way he swayed on his feet it was ale or wine. The boozy guard hadn’t seen her yet. She moved further back into the shadows, hoping to escape unnoticed only to realize the futility of it. If she allowed him to live, he would discover Ambrose was missing hours before they had planned. They needed this head start if they wanted to smuggle him out of Gehenna. ‘ 

If you try to save everyone, you only get everyone killed. Caliban had told her as much. She cursed him for being right. 

Then she raised her bow and arrow. There was ice in her veins. She whistled and he turned. She took carefully aim and let loose. It hit him square in the forehead just as his eyes met hers. The arrow made a sickening squelching sound on contact. 

“Brina,” Theo said with a mixture of shock and awe in his voice. “Are you alright?” 

“I will be.” 

At least Sabrina hoped she would be. She hurried after them. She notched another arrow as they went through the maze that was the secret tunnel system. It ran through the entirety of the palace. Really, her father should have posted sentries down here years ago. It was a miracle no one had used it to invade. 

Once they exited the secret passageway into one of the dirtiest back alleys of Pandemonium things became more difficult. 

“We hadn’t counted on his injuries,” Theo said glancing around to ensure no one was nearby. “We will be far less discrete travelling with an injured man.” 

“We need to hide him,” Sabrina said. 

“A street cart could work,” one the other men said. 

“Find one,” Sabrina ordered. 

Theo was still casting shifty looks around. He was sweating bullets. 

“Calm down, boy,” the guard said. “If you do not, you will get us all caught.” 

“I am calm,” Theo said with a nervous squeak in his voice. 

The man harumphed and went in search of a cart. He took the others with him. That only served to add to Sabrina’s own agitation yet she refused to focus on it. Theo and Ambrose were looking to her for guidance, if they saw she was nervous then they would all panic. Well perhaps not Ambrose, he had nerves of steel. At least he did when he didn’t know what sort of hijinks she was up to. 

“What’s wrong?” Sabrina asked. 

“We are directly behind one of the most popular taverns in Pandemonium,” Ambrose rasped. “Isn’t that so, Theo?” 

“Anyone could come out of there any second and catch us.” 

Theo met Sabrina’s eye and she could see his thoughts reflected there. He was frightened she would be forced to kill more innocent bystanders. It was the last thing Sabrina wanted, but she had started this and now she had no choice except to see it through. 

“That explains the music,” Sabrina muttered. “Where are the others?” 

The men came back before Sabrina could grow to antsy. They had a cart with them, which they helped Theo lift Ambrose into. Then Melvin stripped off his cloak and draped it over Ambrose. 

Sabrina put her bow and arrow away. She drew her cloak over her head and followed them out of the alley. She did her best to put on a show of being relaxed and casual. Yet she found herself unable to remove her hand from the hilt of the dagger at her waist. Two knives might have been overkill according to some, but Sabrina preferred to be prepared for anything. 

The Weird Sister’s brothel was several blocks away and when it finally came into sight, she sighed in relief. Prudence was waiting at the backdoor. She left it open behind her and rushed down the steps. 

“Where is Ambrose?” 

Ambrose groaned in pain as if on cue. Prudence’s eyes widened in shock. 

“He’s in the cart. He is injured,” Sabrina explained. 

“I’ll get the first aid kit. Bring him inside,” Prudence said and disappeared in a flurry of robes. 

Sabrina kept watch as they brought Ambrose upstairs. She hurried in after them. Dorcas and Agatha were hovering near the kitchen door. 

“The delicious physician is injured.” 

“We hope it isn’t serious.” 

Sabrina repressed a shudder. It was unsettling how they spoke and moved in tandem. Just as they tilted their heads to study her now. They might not be related, but they were more in sync than most twins. 

“Is this place safe?” 

“More secure than the palace I'd wager.” 

Both girls laughed. 

“We have a hidden room in the back,” Agatha crooned. 

“Hidden by a bookcase.” 

“No one will find him there.” 

“Show me,” Sabrina said. “Then find someone to keep an eye out for palace guards.” 

“Come with me, Princess,” Dorcas said. 

“I’ll assign look outs,” Agatha said. 

“And please make it discrete. It must appear as if it is business as usual,” Sabrina commanded. 

Dorcas waved her to come with him and Sabrina followed her. She led the way down to the basement, which as it turned out looked nothing like an actual basement. Instead it was filled with sofas, pillows and romantic candle light. Somewhere in the corner a musician played a violin. Sabrina saw booths hidden behind sheets. She averted her eyes and drew her cloak more securely around her face. Whatever was going on behind those sheets, she didn’t want to know and the noises left little enough to the imagination. 

“This does not appear discrete,” Sabrina whispered. 

Dorcas turned her head over her shoulder and smiled coyly. “My dear, believe me none of our patrons are concerned with anything other than their own pleasure. The girls here at the best in the kingdom.” 

Sabrina blushed. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Dorcas how she did it, sold her body to anyone, who could pay, but she swallowed the question. 

Dorcas stopped in front of the bookcase. She pulled down books in a specific sequence. Sabrina googled as she realized the books were false. The bookcase slid aside and revealed a secret room. 

“After you, your Highness,” Dorcas held her hand out in an inviting gesture. 

“Thank you.” 

Sabrina curtsied in thanks and passed her. 

The bookcase closed behind her and she found herself in a dim room. Prudence and Theo were tending to Ambrose’s injuries. One of the other men, James held a chair out to her. 

“Please sit, Princess.” 

“Thank you, James.” 

Sabrina sat and waited. She wanted to do something to help him, but she had never learned even the basics of healing. All she knew was to keep a wound clean and not to sleep after a head injury. 

After what felt like an eternity, Prudence collapsed into a chair. She exhaled heavily. 

“He will live.” 

Sabrina closed her eyes and murmured a prayer of thanks to the old Gods. 

“Thank you, Prudence. You are an invaluable alley. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

Prudence smirked lazily at her. “You would all have died.” 

“How cheery.” 

Prudence flashed another feline smile. “Relax, Princess. Your cousin will be out of the woods by morning, but I am confident he will survive. He is a fighter.” 

“Yes, he is.” 

“Come now, your Majesty. I could use a drink and some company. Would you do me the honor of joining me in a nightcap?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

“Dorcas and Agatha are waiting in the kitchen with a hot meal for you boys.” 

James and the other men bowed before taking their leave. 

Prudence poured them each a glass of scotch on the rocks. She passed Sabrina a glass. 

“Thank you and I apologize for my behavior the last time I was here.” 

“Well now that’s unexpected,” Prudence said with a flick of her hand. “Mind you, I don’t much care for your lack of manners, but as a future monarch you should not get into the habit of making apologies no matter how called for, they may be.” 

Sabrina grimaced at the rebuke yet she inclined her head. “You know, I think you would make for an excellent advisor. Perhaps I should put you on my council when I am Queen.” 

“Perhaps,” Prudence allowed with a drawl. “Although I don’t exactly have the pedigree for it.” 

“Neither do I have the pedigree of a Queen yet here we are.” 

“Here we are,” Prudence echoed. She glanced toward Ambrose with both fondness and concern in her gaze. 

“You care for him.” 

“Of course, I do. He is strong and he lives with honor. And it doesn’t hurt that he looks as if the Gods themselves have sculpted him.” 

That coaxed a smile out of Sabrina. “Ambrose has taken care of me our entire lives. Even when it isn’t easy, even when my father tried to stop him or I would do the opposite of whatever he asked, he has.” 

Prudence’s eyes warmed. “That sounds like my Ambrose.” 

They lapsed into silence for a long time. Sabrina had a few sips of the scotch so as not to appear rude. It burned on its way down, but it settled in a warm pool in her stomach. A few more sips and she decided the taste wasn’t entirely unpleasant. If anything, it was growing on her. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” 

“I suppose. It's not as if I am forced to answer.” 

“How do you do it?” 

“Do what?” Prudence slunk further into her chair. She surveyed Sabrina with a smug countenance. One that revealed she was enjoying every second of her discomfiture. 

“Sell your body to the highest bidder.” 

“Well now Princess that was crasser than I thought you were capable of and not an accurate portrayal of my profession.” 

“How so?” 

“Well perhaps it is at another brothel, but here it is not the custom. If one of my employees does not wish to service someone so to speak then they are free to decline.” 

Sabrina leaned forward. “So you choose your own customers?” 

“Naturally.” 

“But still, how do you do it knowing it’s just -” 

“Sex?” Prudence asked with a raised brow. “That is exactly how I do it. It is only sex and nothing more. Why do you ask?” 

“Because -” 

“Because the Prince of Lutum desires you and you are finally considering his offer,” Prudence interrupted with a sly smirk. “My, it would seem the Pious Princess of Gehenna is perhaps not so pious after all.” 

“I am. I have been since Ambrose was arrested.” 

“Do you not believe you could do this alone?” 

“I think so, but I can’t risk Ambrose’s life like that or anyone else’s. Do I have that right? And even if I do, if I take it advantage of it, am I not just like my father? A tyrant?” 

“So you believe it makes you different from Lucifer if you enlist all of the help you can get?” 

“It makes sense. The more allies and muscle I have behind me, the greater my chance of success.” 

“A clever plan will do much the same,” Prudence crooned. “Although I suppose if I were you, I would consider that marriage proposal carefully. Prince Caliban is as strong and powerful as he is divine to look at.” 

Sabrina’s cheeks colored. “Prudence!” 

“Do you not desire him?” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Oh, you do.” 

“That’s irrelevant. This is about Gehenna.” 

“And you want to know if you can lay down with a man you do not love? It's the easiest thing in the world. Women do it all of the time.” 

Sabrina glanced toward Ambrose. “Yes, I suppose they do. But I don’t trust him. Caliban is as much my adversary as he is my ally.” 

“Sometimes that is far more interesting,” Prudence said with a careless shrug as she relaxed further into the chair. 

“How so?” Sabrina asked unable to hide her curiosity. 

“Where there is an adversary there is fire and it is a far more passionate deed under such circumstances.” 

Sabrina wanted to be entirely repulsed by the mere thought of Caliban, but she wasn’t. She was intrigued. What if it was true what Prudence said? She couldn’t quite believe it, but neither could she deny the way it felt true. At least in hers and Caliban’s case. And Prudence certainly knew more about carnal desires than her. 

“I have been thinking about what it is you do.” 

“I imagine you have with Prince Caliban strutting about.” 

Sabrina flushed. “I meant, what you and the other women here do -” 

“Do not forget about the men in my service,” Prudence replied with a catlike smile. 

“Naturally,” Sabrina said turning an even darker shade of scarlet. “What you all do must require a strength of unequal proportion.” 

“Do not trouble yourself with such dark thoughts. None of us know how truly strong we are until we are on the brink of death.” 

“I am sorry, I did not realize how hard your life was growing up.” 

“You mean as an outcast? A pious father in another kingdom, who refused to acknowledge me? It was hardly a life of comfort and pampering yet I clawed my way up in the world when I came of age. I did unspeakable deeds to get where I am,” Prudence said. “I have lost every vestige of fear I once possessed. And do you know why? I have seen the worst the world has to offer. Once you have Princess and you learn you can survive it, nothing will ever frighten you again.” 

Sabrina carefully considered her words. She could not decide what to make of them. Fortunately, she was spared having to reply when Ambrose groaned. 

Sabrina hurried to his side, but Prudence beat her to it. She clasped Ambrose’s hand in hers and her fingers gently caressed his face. Slowly, Ambrose’s eyes opened and he smiled when he saw Prudence. 

“Ambrose my love,” Prudence murmured. “I was afraid you would never wake again.” 

“I cannot be that easily killed,” Ambrose said with a teasing smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Sabrina asked. She felt guilty for interrupting what was clearly a private conversation, but she didn’t have a choice. If she did not return to the palace soon, her father would begin to suspect something was going on. 

“I have been better, cousin.” 

Sabrina got to her feet. “You must stay hidden until the coup d'état is in motion. Then and only then will it be safe for you to resurface.” 

“And what of you? You are not safe either.” 

Sabrina smiled wanly. “I am the Crown Princess of Gehenna, I will never truly be safe.” 

Ambrose nodded. There was pride in his eyes, something she had never seen there before. He always had faith in her, this might be the first time she had ever truly made him proud. 

“Then you must do your duty. And I will do mine when the time comes.” 

“Good, because if we succeed, we will need a physician. The best one we can find.” 

Ambrose scoffed. “Physician? I will be in the battle at your side, cousin. I have my blades all ready.” 

Sabrina inclined her head. “It would be my honor to go into battle alongside you.” 

“You had best be on your, Princess,” Prudence said. “Good luck to you.” 

“And to you.” 

XXX 

Sabrina changed before making her way to the throne room. She joined Harvey and Tommy, who were standing off the far end of the room. Most likely it was an attempt at remaining inconspicuous, but it had the opposite effect. It made them appear as if they were lurking. 

“How did it go?” Harvey asked in hushed tones. 

“According to plan.” 

Tommy nodded. “Good. I must be on my way, but I wish you the best of luck.” 

“Thank you, Tommy.” 

Tommy walked away as fast as was polite so as not to draw attention to them. His wife Esme was expecting and according to Harvey, he did not like to be far from her side. She had miscarried once already yet thanks to Ambrose, she was now in her third tri semester. Sabrina only hoped it went well even though Ambrose was unable to deliver the child. 

“Was anyone injured or killed?” 

Sabrina shook her head. “Only the on-duty guards.” 

Again, that bitter taste appeared in her mouth and her stomach roiled. She didn’t dare close her eyes for even a moment for fear of seeing their faces. 

“Are you alright, Brina?” 

“I will be,” Sabrina raised her chin. “I am simply grateful Ambrose will live.” 

“That is all that matters.” 

“How did everything go here?” 

“Your father is none the wiser.” 

Sabrina’s relief was short lived. A guard entered alone, which was unusual. Ordinarily they travelled in pairs. The guards must have found the bodies already. 

Damn it, they weren’t meant to discover them until dawn. 

The guard approached Lucifer’s throne. He leaned down and whispered a few hasty words to Lucifer, his face contorted in rage. The guard bowed and hurried away. 

Lucifer slammed his hand on the arm of his throne. He rose to his feet and the room fell silent in response. Sabrina turned to face him, tension coursing through her body like a livewire. 

“The traitor Ambrose Spellman has escaped his cell with the help of the murderous barbarians from Lutum.” 

Lutum? Sabrina thought. How did Lucifer figure to blame the Lutums? Caliban was long gone in the night. 

Wasn't he? 

Sabrina’s heart nearly stopped beating when she saw what came next. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Caliban was dragged in shackled along with his men. Even the sight of Beelzebub like this was too much. But to the see a proud and strong warlord like Caliban reduced to prisoner was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry there's a lot of waiting between chapters. I'm just really busy between school and work right now so I haven't had much time to write. But I promise I am working on it every chance I get!   
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger. What do you think is going to happen next?   
> \- Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! This update is long overdue so I thought I would post it today to wish everyone happy holidays. I hope you are all safe and having a nice vacation.

“They were attempting to flee Gehenna to cover their crime,” Lucifer said and pointed accusingly at Caliban and his men. “They were in league with the traitor Ambrose and the men, who aided him in his escape are still at large, but fear not, they will be captured.” 

The nobles exchanged a few glances and burst into applause. Lucifer’s smile was smug as he took in their adulation. Just as he always did. 

Sabrina met Caliban’s eyes. She was frozen in fear, but he appeared calm. Or at least that was the image he was trying to outwardly portraying. He must be in excruciating pain. He hadn’t fully healed when she left him the other night. 

How could he be anything except suffering? 

The look in Caliban’s eyes told her what she already knew, she had to act. The problem was, she had no idea how to handle her father’s latest bout of madness. Everything out of his mouth was a complete lie. 

What could she possibly do to mitigate such viciousness? 

Lilith had once called Lucifer the father of lies. Until today, Sabrina had not grasped the full magnitude of his deception, but she saw now. Lilith had known all along what Lucifer was truly capable of. 

“I had thought to give my daughter’s hand in marriage to Prince Caliban until this dastardly plot came to light,” Lucifer continued smoothly. Even from across the throne room Sabrina could see the fury in his eyes. “Yet now I see that was folly.” 

That was completely false as well. 

By the old gods, he is completely changing the narrative, Sabrina thought. Twisting and distorting the truth until it no longer made sense. 

And the worst part? 

All of the nobles were swallowing the lies, which meant the people would as well. 

“The only option left to us is to safeguard the realm,” Lucifer continued. “Guards seize Lilith and arrest her for her failure.” 

“My failure?” Lilith cried. 

Lilith attempted to flee yet it did not make a difference. The guards caught her and started to drag her away. The sight of her stepmother being taken away like a criminal snapped Sabrina out of her trance. She stepped forward. 

“STOP!” Sabrina cried. Silence descended upon the room and all eyes turned to her. “This is madness! What crime is Lilith charged with?” 

“Not only has she failed to produce an heir, evidence has come to light tying her to the warlord Caliban and his plot to steal the throne of Gehenna.” 

“What plot? You’re the one, who wanted me to marry Caliban in the first place! That's not a coup d'état that’s an arranged marriage!” 

Harvey put his hand on her arm. It was a light touch, but it was clear he was trying to stop her from making the situation worse. Or maybe he just didn’t want her to get arrested along with Lilith and Caliban. Yet Sabrina refused to stand by and watch as Lilith was thrown in the dungeons like a common thief. No more could she allow anything to happen to Caliban. He had been given his chance to take what he wanted by force and he had refused. She could not return the favor by sitting idly by in the face of tyranny. 

“I know this is shocking and it must be difficult to realize just how deeply Lilith has betrayed us all,” Lucifer said with infuriating calm. “Yet it is the truth.” 

“No, it’s a lie! One I will not stand for!” 

Lucifer nodded as if her reaction was all according to plan. “Rest assured everything will be made right. As by the old ways the royal line of House Morningstar will be purified with our union, daughter.” 

The silence that descended upon the throne room was absolute. Sabrina swore she could hear her own heartbeat. 

“What?” Harvey sputtered as he broke the painful silence. 

“In a week’s time I will wed the Crown Princess ensuring the purity of House Morningstar. Together we will lead Gehenna into a new and glorious era, the era of the Morningstar. It is best as we all know of my daughter’s madness. She is not fit to lead alone.” 

Spots danced before Sabrina’s eyes. 

“YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Caliban roared. 

Caliban attempted to buck off the guards. They held on, but one was thrown into the wall. Caliban’s victorious smile was pure evil and he kicked the second guard in the face. Several more rushed forward to help restrain him. 

“Enough!” Sabrina said moving forward. She was fighting through her nausea and dizziness. “Lilith is no criminal and you are mad. Mad with power. I will not stand for it. I ask that all the Noble Houses and the common people of Gehenna will stand with me in the face of tyranny.” 

No one moved or spoke. It was as if the gathered nobles did not even dare breathe for fear of drawing attention to themselves. 

Too late, Sabrina realized there would be no support from the other nobles. Lucifer had frightened them all into submission. Even the families, who supported her would not dare speak openly about such an allegiance at this moment. Perhaps, they would back her in the shadows and help her secure the throne. That was if she was fortunate. She had been wrong. Lucifer’s iron grip on the court was stronger than she ever could have believed. 

“Guards, take my daughter to her chambers,” Lucifer said and snapped his fingers indolently. His smug demeanor spoke volumes. He had won and he knew it. “And escort the prisoners to the dungeon.” 

“NO!” Sabrina cried. 

Caliban looked her way and shook his head. She was aware he signaling to let it go. That he would be alright yet she couldn’t. He had sent her home and in spite of everything, he had proven himself a friend. 

For a brief moment, she found herself wishing she had gone with him to Lutum. Yet she knew if faced with the same choice now she would do the same thing all over again. In spite of the danger, she could not abandon her family, her friends or her people. 

Two guards flanked her. They grabbed her and dragged her away. Sabrina would have liked to kick and scream yet she would not give Lucifer the satisfaction. Neither would she do anything to give credit to Lucifer’s lie about her insanity. 

Instead, she held her head high and did not even deign to look at Lucifer as she was escorted past him. Sabrina did risk a glance at Caliban. She nodded to him and tried to communicate with her eyes that she still had a plan. It was a plan she felt far less confident in today than she had even an hour ago, but it was a plan nonetheless. And she didn’t want to consider it, but it was time she brought Caliban and his men in on it. As soon as she could get them out of the dungeon. 

Sabrina looked back at Harvey and prayed that he knew what she was thinking. He inclined his head discreetly signaling, he understood. 

XXX 

This was not Caliban’s first stint in a dungeon. However, he found it was nowhere near as pleasant as the time he had spent in one with the Princess. It did not help matters that he felt less than optimistic about his chances of escape. Lucifer Morningstar struck him as a tyrannical egomaniac, which was the worst kind of enemy. 

His men were shackled as well. Caliban felt an acute sense of guilt. If only he had not been too injured to move, they may well have escaped Gehenna before Lucifer could grow suspicious of them. He was convinced the extra time they had been forced to spend here during his recovery was the cause of this. 

Beelzebub grunted and his chains rattled as he moved. “Bet you wish you hadn’t returned the kidnapped Princess now.” 

Caliban snorted. It was almost a laugh. “I believe she is thinking the very same thing.” 

“That bloody woman will be the death of us. She must have run home crying to daddy about the big bad Lutums,” Asmodeus grumbled. 

“I don’t think she did,” Caliban said slowly. “If anything, I think perhaps the Princess hates Lucifer more than any of us.” 

“How would you know that? I understand you are infatuated with her however, let us not lose our heads over it. You are young and there are plenty of young women out there for a man such as yourself.” 

Caliban bristled at Asmodeus’ criticism. The implication that he would ever put his men in danger for a girl was infuriating. Certainly, there had been plenty of women in his past and perhaps even in his future yet he could with certainty say he had never cared for any of them the way he did Sabrina. She was unique. She had an innocence to her women of the court so rarely had. It was endearing especially given how strong and determined she was. 

All the same, Caliban would never risk his men over her. Unlike Sabrina, Caliban understood as ruler of a Kingdom, his first responsibility was to his people. Initially, he had not even wanted this alliance with Gehenna. His preferred method of expanding Lutum and increasing their wealth was to conquer any place not under their rule. Except now that they were approaching bankruptcy (wars were damned expensive), he knew he must do something he otherwise would not. 

Then he had met Sabrina and found her breathtaking. It should have been easy enough to win the tournament and take what he wanted – even when she foiled his plans to rig the whole thing. Still, she had taken him out fair and square. It was impressive and after that, he supposed it was no surprise he was a goner for her. 

And still, he would sacrifice her if it was what was best for his people. A fact Asmodeus should know as Caliban had spent his entire life doing what was best for Lutum. Contrary to Sabrina, whom appeared rebel against Lucifer simply because it suited her own interests. Just as winning her own hand had suited her own interests. She may be selfish, but he had yet to meet a Princess, who was not. She was otherwise so impressive, he could overlook that flaw. 

“Careful, you are close to treason.” 

“The Prince would never weaken our position for the sake of a girl,” Beelzebub growled. 

Always the loyal soldier. 

“I would not,” Caliban agreed with steel in his voice. “The Princess would make for a useful alley and yes, I suppose an even more valuable hostage. Except I do not take women or children hostage, I never have and I never will.” 

Asmodeus inclined his head in deference. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I should never have questioned your motives.” 

“No, you should not have. Yet I appreciate your candor.” 

“Do we have a plan to get out of this hell hole?” one of his younger soldiers asked. Caliban believed his name was Henry, but he was not certain. This trip to Gehenna was meant to be his first battle. Beelzebub had taken the boy under his wing so Caliban had no doubt he was as well prepared as he could be. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you care to share it?” Beelzebub questioned. 

“No,” Caliban grinned. “The less you know the better. Trust me.” 

“As you wish, my Liege.” 

Caliban resisted the urge to grimace. He had never cared for titles. Except for when trying to wrangle Sabrina into showing him the proper respect. It was frankly adorable when she wrestled with her dislike of him and the manners that were so obviously ingrained in her from her childhood training. 

XXX 

The guards unceremoniously flung Sabrina into her chambers. They laughed and she felt fury build in her chest. She was the Crown Princess of Gehenna and to have her own men treat her this way was an indignity unlike any other she had experienced. 

“You will regret this.” 

The head guard, a grumpy man she knew as Aiden chuckled. “What’s wrong, Princess? Don't enjoy being treated like a commoner?” 

“She’s a bastard. She's lucky to be alive and should show some gratitude,” another guard said echoing his jeers. “A mad bastard apparently.” 

Sabrina straightened up and squared her shoulders. She raised her chin - just as Lilith had taught her and stared at them with cold fury. 

“As I have said, one day you will regret this and I look forward to it.” 

“Perhaps, but today is not that day.” 

With more laughter, they left her chambers. They closed the door behind them and locked her in. 

Sabrina had no doubt in her mind, they were still outside of her door. Even with the lock in place, Lucifer would not allow them to leave her alone. He was aware of her rebellious nature. Fortunately, he had no idea she had a secret passageway in and out of her chambers. When she first came to the palace, he had requested Lilith put her in a chamber without one. Lucky for Sabrina, Lilith had already suspected that a monster lurked within Lucifer and disobeyed. It was Sabrina’s first real lesson of life as a woman at court. 

Time and again, Lilith had tried to teach Sabrina that she could only trust herself. That as a woman at court, she was vulnerable and someone would always seek to take what power she had. In spite of this, Sabrina had cultivated friendships. Probably a result of her earliest years with the Spellman family. From them she had learned loyalty and love. Two things, which were not common among the nobles. Yet Sabrina had not known just how rare until tonight. 

Her father was insane, which meant she must defeat him at all costs. The first step in such a plan was to locate Lilith. 

Sabrina changed into a servant’s uniform she kept hidden at the bottom of her closet. Roz had insisted she have it in case she ever needed to flee. Then she put on a heavy wool cloak and pulled it over her head. 

As quietly as she could, she slipped out of her chambers and into the secret passageway. It was pitch black and she was glad of the candle she had brought in its holder. 

The walk to the dungeons was a long and confusing one. Eventually, she made her way to the hidden passages behind the dungeon walls. What reason the original architect of the palace had for including these, Sabrina could not even begin to guess at. 

Perhaps he liked to watch his prisoners suffer unbeknownst to them? 

She had heard the original King of Gehenna was blood thirsty and inhuman in the pleasure he took in torture. At least, according to the ancient stories. 

All the same, Sabrina made good use of his secret passageways now. She was surprised to find Lucifer had not placed guards here. She had a dagger at her hip just in case. She breathed a sigh of relief when she did not encounter anyone. If Lucifer had ever listened to Lilith, she may well have been forced to kill. Sometimes, Lucifer’s ego was useful. 

Sabrina pressed herself against the wall. She could see Lilith through the peephole. Not for the first time, she wondered, what sort of demented thinking had led to peepholes in the dungeon. It was probably better she didn’t know as she already had enough fuel for nightmares. 

Lilith was in the furthermost cell. She looked furious and was pacing her cell like a wild animal that had been caged. 

“Lilith?” Sabrina whispered. “Can you hear me, Lilith?” 

Lilith’s head shot up and she looked toward Sabrina. The only way Sabrina could see Lilith was through a peephole, but perhaps that structural weakness would prove enough to break through the wall. But that was a problem for later. First, she needed a proper plan. Lilith was the only one, who was devious enough to devise a way twenty person escape from the royal dungeons. 

“Sabrina,” Lilith said moving toward the sound of her voice. “How are you?” 

“Better than you, but not for long.” 

Lilith snorted. “I imagine that is true. Now what do you plan to do about the mess you created?” 

“Me? Don't you mean my father?” 

“No,” Lilith said with disdain. “You did this. I told you to marry Prince Caliban and you defied me. And what for? That alliance would have made you powerful enough to oppose Lucifer. Without Prince Caliban I am afraid you are helpless.” 

“You will truly not help me then?” 

Lilith shrugged and laughed. Her laugh was tinged with hysteria. She threw her hands up. 

“Oh, you stupid girl. Look at where I am! I am in no position to help you. I cannot even help myself!” 

“What if I could get you out?” 

Lilith snorted and shot a dark look in Sabrina’s general direction. “And how would you accomplish such a feat?” 

“I am here, aren’t I? And I have allies, who can hide you.” 

Another derisive snort. “Allies? A lot of good they did you when you were hauled off because I am assuming Lucifer has not allowed you to roam freely around the palace.” 

“No, he locked in me in my bed chamber. Fortunately, only a handful of people know of the secret passageway in my chamber.” 

Lilith groaned. “If you think of a plan that is not suicide let me know. Otherwise, I plan to meet my end with dignity and grace.” 

Sabrina felt the need to rage, to scream at Lilith and beg her not to give up. The woman, who had raised her was not the type to give up or accept her fate. 

“What is wrong with you? You always have a plan.” 

“Not this time, Sabrina,” she said and there was sorrow in her voice. She turned her back to Sabrina. “I wish you luck.” 

“I’ll find a way to save you.” 

Sabrina knew she couldn’t stay there for long. She had one more thing she needed to do then she must return to her bed chamber. If Lucifer or his men even suspected she was roaming the castle using secret passageways, she would find herself in a cell. 

Caliban and his men were in a cell two hallways down from Lilith. Sabrina pulled at the brick with the hole in it. The brick appeared loose, the molding was crumbling and falling away, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get it out of the wall. 

What a shame. She would have liked to see Caliban properly not just through a peephole. She was loathed to admit it, but she would have liked it if he could hold her hand the way he had when they were captives during the quest. She was not about to tell him that though. Instead, she leaned her forehead against the brick and looked through the peephole. 

Caliban and his men were looking around on the alert. 

“What was that noise?” Beelzebub asked. 

Sabrina grimaced at how dirty, cold and damp the dungeon was. 

“Most likely it is the rats,” Asmodeus said. 

There was a tension between the men that Sabrina had not been there before. 

“No, I don’t believe it was,” Caliban said cocking his head to the side. 

“Caliban?” Sabrina breathed. “How are you and your men?” 

There was stunned silence for a moment and they all looked toward the door. Except Caliban, he was turned in the exact direction her voice had come from. 

“Princess,” he inclined his head and smiled wryly. “We’ve been better.” 

“I’m sorry my father imprisoned you. He had no right.” 

Beelzebub scoffed. “As if you are not the cause of this. Playing at rebellion as if no one has noticed you or your co-conspirators.” 

Sabrina faltered for a moment before finding her composure again. “You do not know what you are talking about.” 

“Beelzebub,” Caliban said warningly. “Leave the Princess be. This is not her fault.” 

It was sweet of him, but if even Lilith believed this was her fault then it was. Unfortunately, that meant it was her responsibility alone to clean it up. The weight of the kingdom was heavy upon her shoulders. 

“It is my father’s doing so it is my fault by association,” Sabrina said. “I would like to help you escape.” 

There was a gleam in Caliban’s eye. “And what would you like in return?” 

“Nothing.” 

More disbelieving scoffs and curse words came from his men. Even Caliban fought back a startled look. 

“Now is not the time to play coy, Princess. What do you want in return for helping us escape?” 

“I want you to help me take down my father.” 

Caliban chuckled. He leaned against the wall and crossed his legs at the ankle. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and Sabrina was startled by how casual he appeared. 

“I don’t believe that is worth it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Not all of my men will survive and we are not putting our necks on the line simply to escape this cage. We are already dead men walking. If you want my aid, make it interesting.” 

“Are you serious?” Sabrina hissed. “You would all rather remain in here than help me in exchange for your freedom?” 

“Who is to say you will succeed?” Caliban returned. “If we are to take the risk of backing you, I should like to see Lutum properly compensated.” 

Sabrina could not decide if Caliban was truly looking out for his people or for his own interests. But in the end, she supposed it didn’t matter what she made of his motivation. And it wasn’t fair of her to assume he was selfish. He had given her plenty of good council while he was here. All signs pointed to he was a good leader if a terrifying one. 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Then I can’t help you, Princess. But don’t worry, when you realize you are in over your head, I will be here waiting for you.” 

“I won’t be back.” 

Sabrina left before she started to cry. She could feel tears pooling behind her eyelids. She had been counting on Caliban’s help. Without him and his men, she didn’t have enough men to guarantee success. She had a lot of men, powerful warriors, but none with the experience of Caliban’s. And the depletion in numbers after Lucifer’s show in the throne room was not a good sign. 

Sabrina ran back to her chambers before anyone could notice she had been missing. 

XXX 

Lucifer kept her locked in her chambers for days. But what he did not know was that Sabrina spent that time organizing her people and gathering intel. The resistance as they called themselves had become comfortable in the secret passageways that ran all through and under the castle. 

However, Sabrina had stayed where she was because the guards had made a habit of checking on her at random intervals. Notes could be passed and visitors had nearly been caught on several occasions. Just yesterday Sabrina had ordered no more notes or visitors in her chambers until it was time to move. Things were growing too risky. 

Without the distraction of plotting a coup, she found time passed painfully slowly. So she looked for other ways to distract herself, she sketched the landscape outside of her window, she read, she polished her boots until her hands were raw. Still, days spent in the same room without anyone to talk to took its toll on her. If only the guards would at least speak to her when they came in. 

The door opened and the guard showed Roz in. Roz used her cane to feel her surroundings. There was a girl with her and Sabrina dimly recognized her as one of the noble daughters from a lesser family. She was one of the youngest daughters of House Kingston if Sabrina was not mistaken. 

The young girl bowed. “Your Grace.” 

“Lady Kingston,” Sabrina said hoping she was right. “Rosalind -” 

All she wanted to do was hug Roz, but she didn’t want the guards to know how much this visit meant to her. That was a good way to ensure it never again happened. 

“Lady Kingston will be your new Lady in Waiting,” Roz interrupted. “I am here to assist in her training and that is all.” 

“Thank you, Rosalind,” Sabrina said and inclined her head. “Although I fail to see what I need to look my best for. As you can see, I have not left my chambers in days.” 

Sabrina enjoyed the shocked look on Lady Kingston’s face. Her chambers were in complete disarray. She had not bothered to pick up anything, which meant her clothes and books were strewn everywhere. Her hairbrush was messily strewn on the vanity and her bedsheets were thrown around. 

“Your father has requested your presence at dinner,” Roz said with a tense smile. She had never been very good at hiding her feelings. 

“How delightful. Well in that case, I am ready.” 

“Well that was quick,” Roz said and her lips twitched as if she wanted to smile. “Then we had best be on our way.” 

Lady Kingston looked more scandalized by the second. When it finally dawned on her, Sabrina had no intentions of changing for dinner she looked as if she might faint. 

“Your Highness surely -” 

“Don’t worry,” Sabrina interrupted aware it was rude and not caring. “I will ensure my father knows you had nothing to do with it.” 

“Well now – no, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Then I suppose what you meant didn’t matter.” 

Sabrina marched outside of the room and ignored them. She repressed a broad smile that she was finally outside of her chambers once more. She hadn’t known when she could venture outside without fear of being caught. It didn’t even matter to her that the guards were hounding her every step or that Lady Kingston was dogging her steps. 

The only person, who’s company she really wanted was Roz. Who she could not speak with freely. It was why Lady Kingston of all people had been chosen as her lady in waiting. Granted there were few of the noble ladies, who Sabrina was close with yet Lady Kingston was an odd choice. She did not come from a wealthy or well-connected family nor was she one of Sabrina’s friends or even an acquaintance. In all likelihood she was a spy placed to gather information for Lucifer. 

Lucifer was waiting for her in the dining room. He scowled when he saw she was still wearing her nightgown. 

“What are you wearing?” 

“My nightgown. As I am now a prisoner, I do not see the point of dressing up.” 

“I see you have decided to take the childish approach thus proving I was right. You are not ready to rule and especially not on your own. You’re a feral child and it is my fault for coddling you all those years. However, from now on I expect better or you will find yourself in an asylum.” 

Sabrina took a seat and sneered at him. What she wouldn’t give for her bow and arrow, she could pierce his eyes with one clean shot. Then she shuddered. 

What was she becoming? 

“That’s ironic coming from you. You are the worst ruler Gehenna has ever seen. Whether you like it or not, you will go down in history as a tyrant. Whatever you do to me will not change that.” 

Sabrina was putting on a brave front. Underneath it all she feared spending what remained of her days in an asylum. She was only sixteen and the decades stretched out before her. 

Lucifer smirked, but she could see the rage in his eyes. “You think you and your little friends will topple me? That will be difficult with your co-conspirator in the dungeon.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, I know Lilith was the mastermind behind your plots.” 

Sabrina knew if she appeared calm, he would realize he had been wrong. He wouldn’t admit he had been wrong, but he would take measures to ensure her other plans were ruined. So she made sure to appear disgruntled. 

“Let her out, father. Lilith has done – nothing wrong,” Sabrina made sure to break up her sentence so that she sounded as if she was lying. 

“I do not think I will. I have scheduled her execution for dawn.” 

This time Sabrina did not have to act. She was genuinely horrified. She felt the blood drain from her face. 

Dawn. 

Dawn. 

Dawn. 

The word echoed in her mind. It was such short notice. 

How could she possibly save Lilith before dawn? 

Dammit, Caliban was right. She did need him. And even if she didn’t, she couldn’t in good conscience allow him or his men to rot in the dungeon. 

“She hasn’t done anything and you know it!” 

“She is your co-conspirator and you can lie all you like. I know for a fact she is involved in this.” 

“You’re insane,” Sabrina said as it finally dawned on her. Lucifer was entirely unbalanced. “Have you always been insane?” 

Lucifer’s face contorted with rage before he broke into a wide grin. “I have some more news. The wedding will happen tomorrow night.” 

Sabrina rose to her feet and slammed her fist against the table. “This is insane!” 

“Granted the tradition is brother and sister however, you don’t have any siblings.” 

“That’s not better, you headcase!” 

“Guards, escort the Princess back to her chambers.” 

The guards approached her. 

“Do not touch me, I can walk myself.” 

Sabrina strode out with her head held high. Her mind was already reeling with possible escape scenarios from the dungeons. It would be harder to rescue twenty grown men and her stepmother than it was to spring one physician. 

XXX 

Caliban was throwing pebbles against the wall. Most of the men were asleep except for Beelzebub, who was seething with rage. 

“We have been here for days,” Beelzebub commented. 

“I am aware,” Caliban replied. “Strange Lucifer hasn’t ordered our execution yet.” 

“Even if he has it scheduled, we likely will not find out until the moment is upon is.” 

Caliban chuckled. “I suppose you are right, old friend.” 

“Most likely he will torture you by dangling the Princess before you first. Perhaps you will be invited to the wedding or worse the christening of their firstborn. By the Gods, it is sick.” 

Caliban clenched and unclenched his fist. What he wouldn’t like to do to Lucifer. 

“He deserves to be tortured for eternity,” Caliban agreed with a gleeful smile at the prospect. If he ever escaped this dungeon, he would see to it Lucifer came to a miserable end. 

“If the Princess comes to her senses you can be the one to dole out punishments.” 

“She will,” Caliban said with a certainty he far from felt. “Once the wedding draws nearer and she realizes she cannot defeat him alone.” 

“By then it may be too late for us all including the Princess.” 

Caliban could not deny the truth of his words. Sabrina was uniquely stubborn. To the point where she may very well doom them all by holding onto her pride. 

“Caliban?” a female voice asked. 

“Princess? Are you hiding in the walls again?” 

“Yes, I really don’t have long, but I need to talk to you.” 

“As you can see, I don’t have much else to do. What’s happened?” 

“Lucifer is going to execute Lilith and I don’t know how to stop him.” 

“I’m sorry, my Lady.” 

“And - and I’m scared of what he is going to do me, to you and your men, the people. I need your help.” 

“I’m afraid I am not much help from in here.” 

“I know and I think I know how to get you all out tonight. If I do, will you help me?” 

Caliban got to his feet. He sauntered over to the wall where her voice was coming from. By now several of the men had woken up and Caliban signaled for silence. 

“You know my price.” 

“Caliban please,” Sabrina whispered intensely. “I’m frightened.” 

“You’re frightened?” Caliban replied in a breezy tone. “Welcome to ruling, Princess. You should be frightened.” 

“Please, I don’t have anyone else to turn to. We can work out a deal. Gehenna is a wealthy kingdom.” 

“That’s why I want your Kingdom.” 

“Caliban please. I promise we can work something out after, but first we have to do something about Lucifer. I need your help.” 

“You are looking at the result of the last time I helped you for nothing.” 

He could hear the deep breath she took to steady herself. He almost caved just then, but he couldn’t back down. He needed to secure the best deal he could for his people. And the way he saw it, he had tried to do the right thing by letting her go. Yet her family had completely screwed him over. Now he was going to get what he was owed. 

“I’m sorry, Caliban. I truly am and if I had known what Lucifer was planning, I would have warned you.” 

“I have told you what I want. It is a fair deal.” 

“I don’t have much time, Caliban.” 

“I am aware just as I am aware, I have made you a fair offer.” 

“It is, but I just -” she sounded embarrassed all of the sudden and he wished he could see her face. Then he would know for certain. “I -” 

“You want to marry for love.” 

Beelzebub cracked up. He threw his head back and roared with laughter. Caliban even grinned at the mental image of Sabrina’s flaming cheeks. 

“Yes.” 

“You are royalty and you should know better.” 

“I -” her hesitation was audible even through the thick stone wall. “I accept your deal of a political alliance.” 

Caliban did not miss the distinction she made. It did not surprise him, she did not desire a carnal relationship. There was something very pure about Sabrina. He would not be surprised to learn she was a virgin. It made little difference to him so long as he gained her hand and her Kingdom. If he was her husband whether she wanted him or not allow another man to touch her. Even if he himself never did. 

“In that case, I will help you take your Kingdom back.” 

“Hold tight, I will be back soon.” 

Once he was certain she was gone, he turned to his watching men and grinned. He threw his arms out. 

“What did I tell you? We will be out of here soon and when we are, we have a new kingdom, boys.” 

XXX 

Sabrina returned to her bedroom where she was expecting Roz. It was only minutes before the door swung open. Apparently now that her father no longer trusted her, the guards had stopped treating her like the Crown Princess. They let Roz enter and slammed the door shut. 

Roz snorted. “Those fools. They think just because I am blind, I am incapable of doing anything.” 

Sabrina smiled. “Lucky for us.” 

“Lucky for us,” Roz echoed and tapped her cane for emphasis. “What did Prince Caliban say?” 

“He offered to help so the escape is on.” 

“Good. I'll report to the brothel. Prudence has a plan and we will meet you in the dungeons in two hours. Pack our things.” 

“Thank you, Roz. Be careful.” 

“Always.” 

Roz left with one last smile of encouragement. 

Sabrina started to pack. Once she was done, she had too much time on her hands. After having felt as if she didn’t have enough time. it made her feel a little insane. She paced the length of her chamber repeatedly. Finally, just when she thought she might scream the clock struck midnight. She exhaled in relief. 

Finally. 

Sabrina grabbed her travelling cloak. She wrapped it tightly around her shoulders and slipped out through the secret passageway. Once again, she thanked the Old Gods, Lucifer did not know about her secret passageway. 

The whole way to the dungeons she felt like a thief in the night. She certainly had the tension and the fear down pat. Her heart was pounding so heart she thought it might explode right out of her chest. 

Once there, she hid in the shadows. There was a dark corner right near where her hidden passageway opened into the dungeons. There was a column there that shielded the tunnel so efficiently from view none of the guards would spot her. 

The seconds ticked by and she squeezed her eyes shut. She fought to keep her breathing even. Soon the others would be here to help and then it would be her turn. She was meant to sneak down to see Lilith, drawing the attention of the guards and distracting them so that the others could spring Caliban and his men. Then they would grab Lilith. The difficult part would be staying out of sight once they had escaped the castle. 

“We’re ready,” Harvey whispered. 

Sabrina had been so afraid and wrapped up in her own thoughts, she hadn’t seen the five people appear next to them. She paled when she saw how few their numbers were. 

“Where are the rest of you?” Sabrina whispered back. 

She saw Theo, Harvey and Tommy. The other two she didn’t know but she recognized them as two of Tommy’s men. 

“A small group can be as strong as any army if they fight well together,” Tommy said with a confidence Sabrina did not believe the situation warranted. 

“Still -” 

“Agatha and Dorcas are outside distracting the men watching the entrance,” Theo said. “That’ll buy us maybe fifteen minutes. We must move fast.” 

Sabrina nodded. “Follow my lead. And be careful.” 

The passage looped back around to the front of the dungeon. Sabrina followed it there and pretended to be sneaking around. Almost immediately the guard in front of Caliban’s cell looked up. 

“Princess?” his expression was nothing short of stunned. “How did you get out of your chambers?” 

Sabrina feigned horror. “Please, you can’t tell my father. I just want to say goodbye to Lilith. Please.” 

Sabrina’s eyes widened when she saw Harvey and Theo sneak up behind them. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re going back,” the first guard said and started to walk toward her. 

The second grimaced, but Sabrina did not kid herself. He would do whatever Lucifer asked of him whether or not he liked it. 

“I’m sorry about your stepmother, Princess,” the second guard said. 

She had been right. It didn’t change anything. They were still closing in on her. She made a frightened grimace, which wasn’t hard. She was frightened. If this didn’t go exactly to plan then everyone was dead. Except for her, she would face a punishment worse than death. 

Harvey and Theo closed the gap between the guards. She drew her bow and notched an arrow fast enough to make them draw up short. They took a step back, which was exactly what she wanted them to do. 

Harvey and Theo drew their daggers. Almost at the same time, they slashed both guards’ throats. Sabrina drew back and stifled a cry when their blood spattered her. Their bodies hit the floor with a loud thud. 

She raced forward and snatched the key chain off the head guard. She tried not to think about what she was doing or that it was more dead guards. 

Later – later there would be time to think about it. The drops of blood on the stone floor. The guard’s glossy dead eyes staring up at her. There would be time for all of that later. 

Sabrina shoved the lock in the cell door and threw it open. Caliban and his men were already waiting. He leaned against the furthest wall and smirked when he saw her. 

“I knew you would not disappoint, Princess.” 

“Let’s go.” 

Sabrina didn’t even wait to hear his response. She was already running toward Lilith’s cell. Harvey and Theo were on lookout. Tommy was already front of Lilith’s cell door. She just caught the tail end of his conversation with Lilith. 

“We’re going to get you out of here,” Tommy said. 

“Lilith!” 

“Sabrina? Is that you?” Lilith sounded both astonished and almost hopeful as if she didn’t quite dare think it was real. 

Just as Sabrina was about to unlock the door, the bell chimed. It was an alarm bell and she froze. 

“Lilith.” 

“GO!” Lilith shouted. “If we all die, he wins.” 

Sabrina caught one last glimpse of Lilith’s face through the bars. Then hands were gripping her, dragging her away. 

“She’s right, Brina.” 

“If you’re caught the rebellion dies.” 

Sabrina couldn’t see and she didn’t understand why at first. She blinked and she realized they were tears. Tears streamed down her face and she struggled to keep up with her friends. 

But it didn’t matter. They didn’t need her help to keep moving. Harvey and Tommy carried her along like she was a fish caught in the stream. 

They didn’t stop until they deposited her in her chambers, making it appear as if she had never left. Harvey dumped her in a chair with a book. 

Caliban stood in the doorway of her secret passageway. He studied her and she wiped her tears away. There was something about Caliban that made her more self-conscious than she was around others. She supposed it was because she wanted him to like her. Unlike with everyone else, she cared what Caliban thought of her and it was such a foreign concept, she couldn’t even begin to wrap her mind around what that meant. Especially not at a time like this. 

“What are you doing, Harvey?” 

“Making it look like you were here all night.” 

“She’ll need to clean her face for that,” Caliban said and crossed his arms. 

“Won’t matter. Lilith is going to be executed in the morning. It would be strange if I didn’t cry,” Sabrina said. 

“She’s right,” Tommy agreed. 

Caliban eyed her for a moment before he sauntered into the room. 

“You should go. All of you before the guards check on me.” 

Caliban grinned. “Not to fret. They will spend the next hour securing the perimeter before they ever get around to checking the inside of the castle.” 

“All the more reason to go. You need to be long gone before there is no way out.” 

Caliban closed the distance between them. He kneeled in front of her and took her face in his hands. 

“I understand how you feel, but you must put that aside. You have to get through this so that you can right your father’s wrongs.” 

“I know.” 

Caliban’s hands were warm and rough. His thumb caressed her cheek and she didn’t feel cold anymore. She felt like she could get through anything. 

“I will see you soon, Princess.” 

“Be safe. This wasn’t the plan -” 

“It’s best if you remain here,” Caliban said. “I do not care for it however, your old plan was suicidal. We need someone to let us back into the castle, who can feed us information about the guards and their movements. You will be fine I promise.” 

“I know,” Sabrina said even though it did not sit well with her Caliban had taken over the military strategy. He was a better general than anyone she had under her command, but she still did not wholly trust him. “I am trusting you to do what you do best.” 

Caliban winked at her. “Battle is what I do second best.” 

“What do you do b- oh,” she blushed. “You are not a gentleman.” 

He flashed a smile. “There you are. Back to your old self in no time, Princess.” 

“We have to go,” Harvey said insistently. 

Caliban waved him on ahead and with a nod from Sabrina she was left alone with Caliban. His thumb caressed her cheek softly. His green eyes were insistent and she filled with warmth. She put her hands over his and turned her face into the palm of his hand. 

“I must go now. I will be back for you. I promise you.” 

“I hope so. I can’t stay here alone with him. He's a monster.” 

“That won’t happen.” 

Caliban kissed her lingeringly on the lips. She gasped and he smiled. It was soft and gentle. So brief she barely felt it before he was back on his feet and leaving. Yet she could have sworn she still felt him. His kiss had been light, but it lingered. 

Just as he reached the tunnel, he glanced at her over his shoulder. She touched her fingers to her lips and blushed when she saw the heat in his eyes. 

XXX 

Sabrina did not sleep a wink during the night. When the dawn sun rose and still no one from the palace staff had come to get her she was starting to worry something was wrong. She got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. If Lilith truly was to be executed then she would be the embodiment of Lilith’s lessons. She would look like a Crown Princess and she would not shed a tear in public. 

Just as she sat down at her vanity the door opened. Her new Lady in waiting entered along with Roz. 

“It’s almost time,” Lady Kingston said not unkindly. 

Sabrina inclined her head. “I’m aware.” 

Lady Kingston set to work on her hair. Roz used her cane to find a chair and sit down. She had brushed aside any offers of help. 

“There is something in the air,” Roz remarked. 

“Oh?” Sabrina said. 

Roz’s cunning must have given her another vision of the future. 

“Yes, it feels like fire.” 

Fire, Sabrina thought. Fire was destructive, but also cleansing. It was too vague to understand if she meant victory or defeat. 

“What way is the wind blowing?” 

“Our way,” Roz replied. 

“I should not hear this,” Lady Kingston whispered. “The King is having me watched.” 

“Then close your eyes and ears,” Sabrina replied. 

Lady Kingston nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

Her hair was done up in a high bun with curls surrounding her face. She wore a black gown with a gold bust. It was a birthday gift for Lilith meant for her coronation day. Lilith was a staunch believer the only colors royalty should ever wear were red, black and gold. The somber color and cut made it appropriate for the event. Sabrina was aware it was stupid and far too little, but all she could do was be there and show Lilith she had taken her lessons to heart. 

“You’re ready,” Lady Kingston announced. 

Sabrina bit back the desire to tell Lady Kingston to say something that wasn’t obvious or shut up. But that was unfair. Chances were Lady Kingston was not enjoying her new position and most likely did not even want it. 

“Let’s go.” 

Lady Kingston held the door for her and the sight of a full team of guards greeted her. Sabrina raised brows. Then she held her head high and walked with them as if they weren’t even there. Roz walked next to her and she would have liked to talk. To do something to distract herself from the impending horror, but there were too many ears. Instead, she took Roz’s hand. Roz squeezed three times and held her chin up. 

“I know my chin is up,” Sabrina whispered. 

Roz shook her head. She gestured to her eyes briefly. It dawned on Sabrina then she was trying to tell her something. A signal. 

Be alert maybe? 

Sabrina mulled it over, but before she could work out what Roz had been trying to tell her they were in the courtyard. The guards separated her from Roz, who went to stand with Harvey and Tommy. Theo was with his father at the very back of the crowd. The Putnams were an old and noble family with influence, but they were not interested in making a show of their power. 

Ordinarily it would be Roz, who joined her on the dais with her father. Instead, it was Lady Kingston and Sabrina found that hard to take as she took her place on the throne. She felt all alone. 

The chopping block was up on its place. It hadn’t been used in months and even from a distance Sabrina could see the dried blood. Most of it got washed away in the rain, but there was some left. The executioner was standing there with his axe. 

Sabrina had witnessed many executions. They were common under Lucifer’s reign and this was worse than all of them combined. 

“Did you hear what happened last night?” 

“No, how would I when you have me locked up like a prisoner?” 

Lucifer smirked. “I have given you a Kingdom. Say thank you, daughter.” 

Sabrina gave him a hard look. 

“I asked for none of this. And I will not thank you for what is rightfully mine.” 

“Careful, there is plenty of room for you to join Lilith or I hear Pandemonium's asylum always has room for willful girls.” 

“Then who will inherit your Kingdom, old man?” 

Lucifer looked askance at her, but fell silent. Sabrina was seething with rage and grief. She felt as if she might explode at any moment. 

Two guards came from the dungeons. Between them was Lilith. Her hair was a mess and there was dirt on her face. She was wearing a dirty robe – more of a sack than a robe. But her head was held high and her eyes were clear. That look of absolute defiance that was how Sabrina wanted to remember her. 

In the back Sabrina spied Hilda and Zelda. They had come as well even though they rarely ventured near the castle. With all the madness lately, they appeared to break that rule more and more. Zelda tapped underneath her chin with her fan. Sabrina could read that signal easily enough. 

Chin up. Stiff upper lip. 

Sabrina’s attention was drawn back to the chopping block. Lilith had been herded in front of it. The guards forced her to kneel. Sabrina desperately wanted to look away, but she couldn’t bring herself to either. For Lilith’s sake, she had to watch. 

The executioner raised the axe and Lucifer raised his hand. Nothing would happen until Lucifer lowered his hand. 

Sabrina waited with bated breath. 

Lucifer lowered his hand and the executioner prepared to swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone, who has read this fic. I am loving writing it and I can't believe the final season of CAOS is approaching. Who here is excited that Caliban will be in part 4 and hoping for a calbrina ending? Hope this chapter didn't get too dark, I creeped myself out, but that's basically the same feeling the final episodes of part 2 gave me. 
> 
> \- Izzy


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer lowered his hand and the executioner prepared to swing. An arrow shot through the crowd and struck the executioner in the heart. Sabrina gasped. 

Lucifer clenched his fist and his face turned red. “GUARDS!” 

Sabrina was on her feet. She grabbed the sword from the hilt on his seat. She ran straight for Lilith. Guards poured out from all directions. She swung at one and kicked him away when their blades connected. Within seconds, chaos had erupted. There were people everywhere. Some were joining the fight and others fled. 

“Princess!” 

“SABRINA MORNINGSTAR!” 

Lucifer was running for her and she turned to see Caliban fighting his way toward her. She turned on her heel and tried to meet him halfway. 

A hand grabbed her shoulder and tossed her to the ground. The air was knocked from her lungs and she gasped for breath. She rolled onto her side, coughing. Too late she realized she had lost her grip on the sword. 

Lucifer stood over her wearing an enraged expression. 

“And where do you believe you are going, daughter?” 

“To save Lilith.” 

Sabrina pulled herself up into a sitting position. She glared at him. 

“This will hurt.” 

Lucifer raised his foot to stomp on her. Someone knocked into him and they both went tumbling. Sabrina scrambled to her feet and grabbed the sword. She hurried after Lucifer and the person, who saved her. 

When she arrived the tables had turned. Lucifer was sitting on the person and she saw it was Hilda. Sabrina raised her sword and went to swing. At the last moment, Lucifer must have realized she was there. He ducked and rolled of Hilda. He jumped back to his feet before Sabrina could stop him. 

“What is this madness?” Lucifer snarled. “I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!” 

“No, father. I will not.” 

Sabrina raised the blade and glanced toward Hilda. Hilda gave her a determined look and nodded. 

She swung at Lucifer, but he dodged her again. She kept following him, dogging his every step and lashing out. But he was fast and he had been in many battles. He might be a coward, but he was not without skill. 

Hilda was on her feet. Harvey had rushed to her side and was helping get her out of harm’s way. 

“We gotta go, Brina!” 

Sabrina scarcely heard him. All she saw was Lucifer. She was not certain she was ready to kill him, but this might be the best chance she ever got. If she didn’t seize it, she was a fool. 

Lucifer knocked over one of the rebels and stole his sword. He grinned when he faced off with her. 

“You better plan to kill me because if you allow me to live, you’ll realize there are fates worse than death, little girl.” 

“You can count on it.” 

Sabrina swung left. He countered and their swords clashed. She pushed forward and he swung again, she dodged. She tossed herself to the ground and rolled to the side. Lucifer slammed the sword into the ground trying to hit her and she kept rolling. He kept coming. 

Someone knocked him to the side and a hand was extended to her. 

“We’d best get you out of here, Princess.” 

Sabrina looked up into Caliban’s eyes and sighed in relief. 

“You came for me.” 

“You were supposed to stay out of this, but you appear incapable of following orders.” 

Of course, Roz had not been telling her to keep her chin up. Rather she had been telling her to keep her head down. 

Sabrina took his hand and he pulled her to feet. 

“Thanks anyway.” 

“We better go.” 

Caliban kept hold of her hand and started running. She followed behind. It was impressive the way he was able to cut through a crowd. No matter how many people tried to stop him, he cut his way through them like they were nothing at all. If adrenaline hadn’t been pumping through her veins it might have made her sick. 

“What about Lilith?” Sabrina cried. 

“She is on her way to safety. For the moment, concern yourself more with our situation. Reinforcements are here.” 

Sabrina looked behind her and saw he was right. Thirty new guards had spilled out into the courtyard. The scene behind her was if possible even more chaotic than before. It was like a hellscape. Bodies were lying on the ground, the noises of the wounded blended together with the clang of metal against metal. 

“Run, faster please,” Sabrina said. 

Every guard present was following them. She saw them point and shout. 

“The princess!” 

“SAVE THE PRINCESS!” 

“BRING HER BACK!” 

Her hands clung to Caliban and she ran until her lungs screamed for oxygen. Caliban sheathed his sword with an easy gesture when they reached a wagon. She followed suit. He picked her up by the waist and unceremoniously dumped her in the wagon. Caliban jumped in and Beelzebub pulled the reigns. The horses set off at a gallop. 

Sabrina grabbed hold of the railing and got down low. Caliban put his arms around her, shielding her body with his. She would have liked to think it was romantic gesture to keep her warm or to hold her in his arms after they escaped danger. All he was doing was shielding her from arrows. She would have liked to think that was romantic as well, but if she died his chance to conquer Gehenna was gone. It was difficult for a bankrupt kingdom to wage a long-lasting war. And no matter, which way things shook out she was sure Lucifer would hang in until the bitter end. 

“Why do you want to take over another kingdom? Don’t you have enough?” Sabrina asked when it became apparent wherever they were going it was not a short ride. 

“Same reason you want to be Queen. Power,” he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. “Oh, sure we tell ourselves it is for the good of our people, but it's not truly. In the end, it is for us as much for our people. All we can do is make certain we aren’t too unfair to our people. That’s the least greedy individuals such as ourselves can do.” 

“That’s not -” 

“You can lie to yourself if it makes your life simpler however, I would prefer you not lie to me as I am not in the habit of lying to you.” 

Sabrina mulled it over and realized it was true. Caliban didn’t lie to her even when the truth was unpleasant. 

All the same, she didn’t trust the kiss he had given her yesterday. She wanted to because it had been nice and she wanted to believe he wasn’t just after her for Gehenna. At the rate things were going it wouldn’t matter. She needed Caliban to win this fight and he would play that card when the time was right. 

For right now though she decided not to worry about it. Instead, she leaned back into Caliban. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and his warmth seeped into her. He was strong, she could feel his hard muscles. He smelled a little of sweat and blood, but he also smelled of horse, leather and soap. All comforting male smells she had grown up with. 

“Fine, I want power as much as you.” 

The horses slowed and Caliban finally let her sit up straight. She looked around and saw they were on the outskirts of Pandemonium. Caliban jumped out of the cart and helped her down. When she jumped out of the cart, her body brushed against his. He was hard as rock and a thrill coursed through her at the contact. 

Even after her feet touched the ground, Caliban kept his hands on her waist. His green eyes were intense and a smile played on his lips. 

“I apologize for the next part of this journey, my lady. I fear you will not enjoy it.” 

Sabrina raised brows. “Oh? I suggest you try me and perhaps tell me where my people are.” 

“There will be plenty of time to discuss it on the way.” 

“Best not to dally. Come along,” Beelzebub interrupted. 

Caliban tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him half-hoping he would kiss her again and half-hoping he wouldn’t. Her life was complicated enough without adding potential feelings for Caliban to the mix. And she definitely didn’t want him to kiss her in front of Beelzebub. He had already proved himself a threat to her because he didn’t trust her with Caliban. And with good reason if forced to, she would screw Caliban over to protect her own responsibility. 

As if he read her mind, Caliban kissed her cheek. It was the perfect compromise and it sent a shiver down her spine. Heat exploded from where his lips touched her. 

Caliban took her hand and led her toward Beelzebub. It was first then, Sabrina realized how truly foolish she had been. She was alone and vulnerable around two men, she shouldn’t trust with her life. Yet right now, she was forced to. 

Why had she left her bow and arrow in her chambers? 

It would have been difficult to hide them and bring them along to the execution, but she could have done it. If only she had been thinking. Sabrina made a mental note never to go anywhere without her weapon of choice again. At least she still had a dagger holstered to her thigh. 

“Where are we going?” 

Beelzebub grunted and gave Caliban a significant look. Probably trying to communicate he shouldn’t tell her. Caliban gave him a look, she couldn’t read. If they didn’t tell her, she knew they were up to no good and she was off. 

“The sewers,” Caliban said. “It’s the safest way to go back into the city. No one should be there. As I said, my apologies.” 

“I don’t care if we have to go through the sewers so long as we remain undetected,” Sabrina said. 

Beelzebub wheezed a laugh. “No point in acting tough, Princess. We all know palace life has made you soft.” 

Sabrina bristled and raised up to her full height to stare Beelzebub in the eyes. 

“You -” 

“Enough,” Caliban said firmly in that deep voice of his. “We are wasting time. The longer we remain in the open the greater the chance we are caught.” 

“Then let’s go and perhaps next time you will not waste time doting in the girl.” 

Sabrina scowled at Beelzebub, but she didn’t resist when Caliban tugged on her hand. They disappeared into an alley. There was a sewer grate at the back of the alley and Beelzebub knelt next to it. He pulled it off and gestured with his hand. He even managed an evil smile in Sabrina’s direction. 

“After you, Princess.” 

Sabrina eyed the hole with a mounting feeling of trepidation. It was completely black and it reeked. The stench was so foul, she covered her nose with her hand. Even as she did it, she knew it was a mistake. Beelzebub looked at her with disgust. In his eyes, she had just proven she was everything he thought she was. 

Soft. 

Spoiled. 

A delicate little girl, who would get Caliban killed. 

Because at the end of the day, the reason Beelzebub disliked her was his loyalty to Caliban. He genuinely believed she was a threat to his beloved Prince’s safety. The easy thing to do would have been to tell herself he was wrong, but he wasn’t. 

Caliban’s predicament had only grown since he arrived in Gehenna and a lot of it was her fault. She had gone up against him in the tournament when she didn’t need to. It had put him squarely in Lucifer’s crosshairs and she hadn’t exactly helped pull him out of that mess. 

Caliban was already on his way down. He scaled the ladder like it was nothing and the smell did not appear to bother him. Once at the bottom, he looked up. 

“Come along, Princess. I’ll catch you if you fall.” 

Sabrina snorted. The height wasn’t the issue. It was the odor, but it was this or a dungeon to await execution. Assuming she was lucky. 

So she followed suit and scaled the ladder. Just as promised, Caliban was waiting for her at the bottom. When she was almost there, he caught her by the waist and lifted her down lightly. She turned to face him, her hands on his shoulders. He put her down like she weighed nothing. 

“Thank you, Caliban.” 

“You’re welcome, my lady.” 

Beelzebub followed them and closed the grate after him. 

“Let’s go,” he barked. 

Caliban was staring up at the ceiling with a concentrated expression. He held his hand up signaling for silence. And not a moment too soon. The thundering sound of boots could be heard from above. The men’s voices were loud and threatening. 

“They can’t have gone far,” a guard barked. He sounded young and scared. 

More boots followed. 

“The King wants them found,” another guard shouted. “NOW!” 

Sabrina took a step back. Fear filled her. If they found her – Lucifer would – she had no idea what Lucifer would do and that’s exactly what terrified her. She bumped into Caliban. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She could feel his heart beating, it wasn’t racing the way hers was. Caliban’s calm filled her and she stayed still. 

The boots sounded again when the guards left. Sabrina exhaled and blushed when she realized she fell back against Caliban. His hands were on her arms. 

“Let’s go,” Caliban said. 

He stepped away from her and started walking. Her mind was still reeling from the close contact and she scrambled after him. Beelzebub sneered at her. 

Was Caliban playing her? Sabrina wondered. 

It was a distinct possibility. He was older and experienced. He would know how better than her. If he genuinely cared about her, why would he let go? Why wasn’t he still holding her hand? He had held her hand the whole way here and the second she betrayed she was afraid – he was what? Done? 

Well if that was what he wanted to do then she had no problem playing him back. She had come too far to be anyone’s puppet. Lucifer had tried to force her hand, make her into the obedient daughter and ruler he wanted. She would not allow Caliban to use her as a puppet any more than she would Lucifer. 

Thankfully the Old Gods had not allowed her to fall for him. 

“Keep up, Princess,” Beelzebub sneered. 

“Leave her alone, General.” 

Sabrina looked over at Caliban in surprise. Sometimes, she could have sworn he actually cared about her. 

“Where are we going next?” Sabrina asked. “You said we were headed back into the city – why? Oh, Prudence’s brothel.” 

Caliban glanced back at her and flashed her a smile over his shoulder. A smile that made her heart skip a beat. 

“It’s the perfect hiding spot. Lucifer and his guards haven’t even considered they might be involved.” 

“Why would they? Men always under-estimate women like Prudence.” 

Beelzebub shot her a look. “They’re just whores. Not that different from you, Princess.” 

“Shut up,” Caliban growled. “I will not warn you again, Beelzebub. The Princess is on our side and I will not have you threatening her.” 

“As you wish, my Prince,” Beelzebub inclined his head. 

Every time Beelzebub addressed Caliban there was no sign of the mockery that was present whenever he spoke to her. 

XXX 

Ambrose paced the length of Prudence’s hidden room. According to her, she had a whole hidden basement as well. A room that led to the sewer lines underneath Pandemonium. It was an ideal hiding place, but he would not be able to relax until he knew Sabrina was safe. 

The scene at the castle was a nightmare. And he had caught a glimpse of Sabrina when Caliban whisked her out of there. He assumed that meant she was safe. He knew Caliban cared for her and if anyone could keep her safe it was Caliban. But he did not trust the Puer Lutum further than he could throw him all the same. 

Ambrose was aware Sabrina and Caliban were taking the long route to get here because they were the ones the guards would be the most eager to capture. All the same, the wait was excruciating. He watched the clock on the mantle waiting for the arm to move it felt like an eternity before it did. As he waited visions of Caliban dragging Sabrina to Lutum against her will or worse the guards capturing her. At least he knew Caliban didn’t want to hurt Sabrina, which was more than he could say for that sicko Lucifer. 

The backdoor opened, he knew because he heard the heavy sounds of boots on the floorboards above. He sat up and waited for the hidden door to the room he was hiding in opened up. Just as when he watched the clock it felt like an eternity before the door opened. 

Sabrina walked in behind Beelzebub with Caliban looking over his shoulder. He looked alert and that appeared to annoy Prudence. Of course, Prudence’s default emotion was annoyance. Especially if Sabrina was nearby. 

“Cousin,” Ambrose said with a smile. 

“Ambrose,” Sabrina greeted with a bright smile. “I suppose I have you to thank for the daring rescue today?” 

Ambrose would have liked to take credit for the heroic rescue, but it wasn’t him. 

“Actually, it was Prince Caliban,” Ambrose confessed. “All I did was assist with some knowledge of the palace.” 

He was more scholar than warrior although if pressed he could wield a sword as well as any other man. 

“Your cousin is too modest by far,” Caliban said. “He was invaluable. Without him we would never have made it inside the palace or have known how vital your stepmother is to our upcoming efforts.” 

That was Ambrose’s one real contribution to this morning if he were being honest. He knew how much Lilith meant to Sabrina and he found that the best way to save her was to let Caliban know what a resource Lilith was. He knew Caliban well enough to say with certainty he would not go in after Lilith if it was simply because Sabrina would want him to. He was too practical and he had too much responsibility weighing on him to do anything so reckless otherwise. 

Sabrina seemed to read his mind because she smiled softly and mouthed ‘thank you’. 

“Where is Lilith?” Sabrina asked. 

“We have received word she is safely outside of the city,” Prudence said. 

“Where is she?” Sabrina repeated. 

Ambrose stuffed his hands in his pockets and hid a grin. He knew that would not be specific enough for his willful cousin. 

“Hiding with a friend of our aunties.” 

“That’s good. She’ll be safe with them.” 

“Assuming auntie Z doesn’t kill her. You know she never got on with Lilith. Now if everyone would please give us some privacy, I need to tend to Caliban’s injuries.” 

Caliban nodded and his expression was tight. Ambrose was aware he was still in a great deal of pain. 

“Do you mind if I stay?” Sabrina asked taking everyone by surprise. “We have some things to discuss.” 

“Not at all, Princess,” Caliban replied with a smile and a wink. 

XXX 

Sabrina watched as Caliban took off his shirt. When she realized what she was doing she averted her eyes and a blush stained her cheeks. Caliban being unfortunately very aware of how handsome he was tossed his shirt aside and smirked at her. He swaggered over to the bed and lay down on his stomach. 

Ambrose leaned over him and carefully examined his back. His fingers touched spots on Caliban’s back with light pressure just to check where it was still sore. 

“Does this hurt?” 

“No,” Caliban said as he met Sabrina’s eyes. He studied her and winked. “C’mon, doc. I've had worse.” 

Ambrose’s expression was grim. “I am not certain that is true or the positive experience you believe it to be.” 

Caliban chuckled. “I should make you court physician of Lutum.” 

“Tempting offer, but my life is here.” 

“Or your death,” Caliban muttered. “But the Princess is aware of the dangers of this little game. Isn’t that so, Princess? Or was there perchance something else you wished to discuss with me?” 

“No, it was our next move," Sabrina said. It was foolish, but she didn’t enjoy how easily Caliban read her. 

“And what of it? Do you not trust me or my generals?” 

Sabrina smiled in spite of her herself. “I don’t trust any of you.” 

Ambrose shot her a look. He went to the basin to wash his hands. 

“At last, you have learned the first lesson of life at court.” 

Ambrose opened his bag of tinctures and started to gently dab some on what little remained of Caliban’s whip lashes. Most of it had healed by now. It was just fading scars that had once been open and were now just angry red scars healing slowly. 

Whatever Ambrose was applying it made Caliban wince. Sabrina didn’t even think suddenly she was on her feet and closed the distance between them. She kneeled in front of him and brushed his hair away from his forehead. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Keeping his wounds clean,” Ambrose said. “They are mostly healed, but what little isn’t may well become inflamed if Caliban is not careful. Several days in a dungeon cell is not good for a patient.” 

Caliban gave her a teasing look and he caught her hand. She squeezed his hand and guilt overwhelmed her. Perhaps she didn’t trust Caliban however, he would not have been injured if he hadn’t done it for her. 

“You shouldn’t have taken those lashes for me,” she whispered. 

Ambrose’s eyes widened and he looked between them gleefully. Just once Sabrina wished Ambrose would be less interested in her personal life. 

“I wouldn’t see any woman debased in such a fashion. Least of all you, Morningstar.” 

Sabrina wished he wouldn’t have. Then maybe her heart wouldn’t ache whenever she looked at him. 

“Caliban,” she murmured. “This was a bad idea. I never should have involved you in this.” 

His thumb traced circles on the back of her knuckles. She used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. He smiled teasingly at her and heat filled his eyes. 

“We had a deal, Princess. Don't tell me you’re thinking about reneging simply because you have feelings for me.” 

Sabrina let go of him and scoffed. “You’re a fool. I could never care for you.” 

Caliban rolled his eyes and she hated how handsome he was even when he did something so rude. 

Ambrose stared with a slack jaw. Sabrina could all too easily see his amusement and as Ambrose was anything except subtle it meant Caliban could see it as well. 

“My, my, what a cold rejection,” Ambrose remarked. 

Ambrose had his hand on his mouth and he continued to study Caliban with wide eyes. No doubt, he was awaiting Caliban’s reaction. Ambrose was to be disappointed as Caliban’s expression remained impassive. 

“Would you give us a moment if you have finished your examination?” 

With exaggerated care, Ambrose bowed. “Naturally, your Majesty.” 

Sabrina shot Ambrose a look of annoyance. If he chose to find amusement in her love life. she could bear it. However, she could not stand to have Ambrose refer to Caliban by his title. Sabrina had made a point to never use Caliban’s title unless pressed. It felt like a sort of betrayal even though she knew that was foolish. 

“Ambrose -” Sabrina began to protest. 

“Cousin, I have other patients to attend,” Ambrose interrupted. 

Ambrose slipped away before she could stop him. Slipped away with a blatant lie no less. None of the other members of their party were injured and all others would need to seek help from another physician because as a wanted man Ambrose was not free to travel in and out of the city. Sabrina wasn’t worried though. Her aunt Hilda would tend to all the others as would Zelda. They were skilled midwives and capable of tending to most injuries. 

“What would you like to discuss, Caliban?” Sabrina asked with a saccharine smile. Most likely she already knew what he wished to say. 

Caliban studied her for a long moment. His gaze was heated, but when he spoke it wasn’t what she expected. “Do you regret accepting my terms?” 

“No, but neither am I happy about it.” 

Caliban’s lips twitched. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down bashfully. It was a practiced move, Sabrina felt sure of it. Even with that knowledge she found she could not look away. 

“You are not what I had expected from a Princess,” Caliban said changing the topic. “I find I like you all the better for it.” 

Now it was Sabrina’s turn to blush. 

Caliban sat up and put on his shirt. Sabrina glanced away while he did so. 

“What is our next play?” 

“Have you ever heard of guerilla warfare?” 

Sabrina looked at him in confusion and almost, but not quite smiled. “No, I cannot say I have.” 

“We poke at his weaknesses through planned attacks. Instead of one big battle or attack, we deploy several smaller attacks that strategically weaken Lucifer’s rule.” 

Sabrina raised an eyebrow and nodded. She was impressed. 

“So for instance, we attack the castle’s food supply?” 

Caliban’s answering smile was dazzling. “Precisely. It would appear you have the makings of a military strategist, my lady.” 

“Coming from you that’s quite the compliment.” 

“Did you mean it when you said you could never care for me?” 

“Perhaps under different circumstances,” Sabrina confessed. “I don’t hate you, but how could anyone fall in love under these circumstances? My hand was forced and that was the one thing I never wanted.” 

Caliban shrugged. “It’s not my preferred method of courtship, but my hand was forced as well by the needs of my people.” 

“I suppose that is the one thing we have in common.” 

Sabrina would never tell Caliban this, but he managed the weight of his crown better than she did. He so often gave wise council to her no matter what their relationship. Even when he knew there was no chance for them, he helped her if she asked. 

“Then perhaps we begin as friends?” Caliban suggested. “Anything that happens after that it doesn’t matter, but make no mistake I need Gehenna, Princess.” 

Sabrina put her head on his shoulder. “I understand. Gehenna needs us both if it ever wishes to be free of Lucifer. Friends seems as likely a place to start as any.” 

Caliban put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. His warmth seeped into her and she resisted the urge to press herself closer to his hard muscles. It was difficult not to seek comfort from him after such a long, harrowing day. 

“You’re certain you're not injured?” 

“I am.” 

“Lucifer - he didn’t -” Caliban broke off in a low growl. “He didn’t hurt you while you were trapped in the palace, did he?” 

“No, not unless locking me in my room for days on end counts.” 

Caliban very nearly laughed. “I am afraid it does not. Although I will admit it does nothing to earn him my favor.” 

“Nor mine. Have I missed much in the way of making plans?” 

Caliban's fingers played gently with her hair. It sent a shiver through her. Thinking she was cold, Caliban drew her closer. Sabrina glanced up at him and saw he was gazing down at her. His hand moved from her hair to caress her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat. Caliban’s eyes softened. 

“Nothing at all, Princess.” 

“Good,” Sabrina said and she blushed at how breathy her voice was. 

Sabrina was aware she could move away at any moment if she chose. It wasn’t as if Caliban would stop her, but she found she didn’t want to. Just as she never wanted to move away, not truly whenever Caliban was close. Sometimes, she found herself baffled when he made advances, but she never wished to move away from his touch. 

Slowly as if he were testing the waters Caliban leaned in closer. He smirked right before their lips met. Sabrina’s eyes fell closed and a rush of heat coursed through her. His thumb stroked teasing patterns on her cheekbone. His hand was rough in a way that made her press closer. 

Caliban’s lips were gentle and she sighed into it. She felt his smile broaden. It made her want to kick him, but that was a reaction for later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this no matter the consequences. It was only her second kiss and she found she rather liked it. 

Reading her mind, Caliban ran his tongue along her lower lip. She gasped and he took advantage of it to deepen the kiss. Unsure of herself, Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck. He drew her onto his lap and she flushed when she felt his growing hardness. 

As if to reassure her, he did not want more than she was willing to give Caliban withdrew. He cupped her face with both hands. His fingers caressed her and he placed one last lingering kiss to her lips. She was embarrassed by the soft sigh that escaped her. 

Shyly Sabrina looked up at Caliban from underneath heavy lashes. Her blush only deepened when she realized her arms were still around his neck and her chest was flush against his. Caliban on the other hand, seemed to enjoy their intimate position. He flashed a confident smile and nuzzled her nose. 

“See there, Princess,” Caliban whispered in a rough voice. “I knew you liked me.” 

Fury coursed through Sabrina and she got off his lap. She hit his chest and looked at him in disgust. 

“Gross! Is that all I am to you? Some kind of prize to win?” 

Caliban half-laughed and half-groaned. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and rubbed his jaw. 

“Is that honestly what you believe?” Caliban questioned with a steely stare. “I thought you had confidence, my lady.” 

If Sabrina was angry before it was nothing compared to how she felt now. 

“I should have known better than to get involved with the likes of you.” 

Caliban smirked. 

Furious Sabrina slapped him. Caliban rubbed the spot she hit and he looked impressed in spite of himself. He rose to his full height and she took a step back and another when he moved towards her. 

“I am beginning to think you are as foolish as you are lovely,” Caliban said with fury in his eyes. “I rescued your stepmother, I let you go and I have offered you an escape from your father. Why would I do any of that if I did not care for you?” 

“Because you need Gehenna.” 

“There are easier ways to take a kingdom and a bride, my lady.” 

Sabrina was aware he was telling the truth, but she was too embarrassed by her rash temper to admit it. Instead, she inclined her head and turned on her heel to leave. 

XXX 

Caliban tugged at his own hair in frustration when Sabrina slipped away. He wished there was something he could do other than what he had already done to prove he was genuine in his intentions toward her. 

Ambrose let himself back in and he laughed with amusement. 

“I take it my cousin has yet again bested you?” Ambrose asked although it wasn’t truly a question. 

“Indeed she has. Frustrating creature is what she is.” 

“If it is any consolation, she has never paid much attention to love,” Ambrose replied off-hand. “Quite frankly, I am surprised to learn she has a heart.” 

Caliban scowled at him. “What do you want?” 

“I brought you a potion to ensure a dreamless sleep.” 

Ambrose held up a decanter with amber liquid in it. Caliban raised a brow. 

“Do mine eyes deceive me or is that scotch?” 

“Right you are,” Ambrose said with a cheery smile. “Nothing like it to ensure a peaceful state of mind.” 

“Which brings me to my next point. It’s afternoon.” 

“Precisely, do not tell me you plan battles sober?” 

“Not at all.” 

Ambrose poured them each a glass and passed one to Caliban, who accepted it gratefully. He inclined his head to show his gratitude. 

“Were you aware Prudence regularly ignores me in favor of running her business?” 

“No, I was not.” 

“I imagine my cousin is much the same,” Ambrose drawled and had a long swig of his drink. “It is nothing to take personally.” 

“I do not care that she prefers to attend matters of Gehenna over my company,” Caliban said with a snort. “My ego is nothing so frail. Rather I do not understand why she is so hostile toward me.” 

Now Ambrose laughed for real. “Then you are a proper fool.” 

“Why do you not help me to understand your cousin better rather mock my plight?” 

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Ambrose agreed readily. “The first thing you must understand about my cousin is that she likes to be in charge. Do not let her fool you into believing otherwise. Another thing she enjoys is being chased. Finally, there is nothing she would not sacrifice for her friends, family and kingdom.” 

“That is nothing I have not surmised.” 

“Then you understand my cousin as well as any man and I cannot fathom what sort of problem you may have that you cannot solve with that information.” 

XXX 

Sabrina had scarcely made it to the kitchens before the Weird Sisters saw her. They smiled and spoke in unison as they so often did. As always it sent a chill down Sabrina’s spine. 

“My, my you look all out of sorts.” 

Sabrina came to a sudden stop and fought to school her expression into one of pleasant neutrality. 

“It is nothing. It has been a harrowing day.” 

“It is early yet. Why not join us in a pre-dinner drink? It will whet your appetite.” 

Ordinarily, Sabrina would have declined. She did not care to spend more time than necessary with the Weird Sisters as their profession unnerved her. However, today Lilith had nearly been executed and Sabrina had escaped the palace with her life, then she had foolishly kissed Caliban. 

“I would greatly enjoy that.” 

“Come, we shall have a drink and then you shall sup with us,” Prudence announced. “Perhaps you will even allow us to give you some tips on how to ensnare your handsome suitor, Princess.” 

Sabrina almost smiled. “If only that were something I wished to do.” 

“You should,” Prudence said with a knowing smile. 

“If there is an imbalance of power it should tilt in your favor,” Dorcas agreed. 

“Indeed and turn it you shall,” Agatha echoed. 

Sabrina expressed her gratitude and followed them into Prudence’s private parlor. Prudence urged them to sit in comfortable, plush chairs. Sabrina sunk into hers and relished the luxury. When she fled the palace with Caliban, she had assumed it would be ages before she sat in anything half so comfortable again. Assuming she ever did. 

Prudence surveyed her with pursed lips. “I fear you need a bath, your grace.” 

Sabrina looked down upon her messy countenance and laughed. 

“I believe you are correct.” 

“We shall arrange this before dinner is served.” 

“I find myself in your debt once again, Prudence.” 

Prudence smiled a Cheshire cat smile. “Once you are Queen, I have no doubt you will repay it threefold.” 

“You have my word.” 

For the first time in a long time, Sabrina had one of her subjects in front of her. One, whom counted on her as regent. It was a massive responsibility and as it did every second of every day, it weighed heavily upon her. It was a weight that was difficult to bear alone. 

Prudence snapped her fingers almost lazily. Dorcas filled each of them a glass and Sabrina drank deeply. It soothed her frayed nerves. 

“What is this?” 

“Absinthe,” Agatha said. “Dorian’s specialty.” 

“It is a true shame Dorian’s Gentleman’s club burned down, but a treasure for us,” Prudence said with a malicious laugh that made Sabrina doubt it was an accident. 

Not for the first time since she had met the Weird Sisters, Sabrina wondered at their characters. They were women of ill-repute however, that did not mean they were bad people. Although at times like now Sabrina wondered if perhaps, they were not women of ill-repute as well as bad people. 

“Oh? How so?” Sabrina inquired with raised brows. 

“Why he makes the best drinks in town,” Prudence purred. “He doesn’t much care for women, but he does fancy our boys here.” 

Agatha and Dorcas giggled. It took Sabrina a beat to take her meaning, but when she did, she blushed. 

“I see.” 

Prudence laughed at her discomfort as she so often did. After downing her drink, she surveyed Sabrina seriously. 

“Tell me of your troubles with the Puer Lutum.” 

Sabrina wished Prudence wouldn’t call Caliban that. He may be far from her favorite royal, but referring to him as clay boy was still disrespectful. 

“There is no trouble,” Sabrina said barely managing to avoid grimacing. “I am simply doing what all royals do.” 

The Weird Sisters all exchanged looks at that. It was not difficult to discern Prudence’s curiosity. When it came to matters of the court, she had always had a vested interest and Sabrina had deemed she would make for a better ally than enemy a long time ago. Not for the first time, she believed the rumors of Prudence’s parentage. Prudence herself obviously believed them to be true. She carried herself as if she was of royal birth and not a Madam. 

“Pray tell what is that?” 

“I agreed to wed Caliban as a political arrangement.” 

“Ah.” 

“Lucky girl.” 

“He’s so handsome.” 

Sabrina’s scowl deepened at the way they swooned over Caliban. How she tired at how that was always the reaction he received from women. It only made her more certain he toyed with her and did it easily because he was so certain of his attraction to women. 

“Yes, yes, so I've been told.” 

Prudence laughed. “So you have seen. Why, if I were to marry such a handsome man I would smile from ear to ear.” 

“Yes,” Sabrina confessed with a blush. “However, it matters not. When he flirts it is simply a game.”   
“You do not care for that and why should you? Unless -” Prudence gasped and smiled. “Unless you have feelings for him.” 

“That is simply not true.” 

Prudence laughed and there was mockery in it. “Silly little Princess, who would be Queen.” 

“The Prince cares as deeply for you as you do him,” Agatha said. 

“Let us talk about something else,” Sabrina said dismissively. 

“As you wish then,” Prudence said. “Then I believe you know as well I this battle strategy is foolhardy when Caliban has an entire military force, which answers to his command in Lutum.” 

Sabrina was startled then she realized the truth of it. 

“You are right, but Lutum is near bankruptcy and Gehenna’s military force is still largely in support of Lucifer.” 

“Unless certain nobles and generals can be swayed,” Prudence said coyly and Sabrina was certain she was gearing up to something. “It’s a pity you don’t know any women with connections to such powerful men.” 

Sabrina smiled. “I take it you have a better plan?” 

“Indeed I do. Thanks to your cousin.” 

“Ambrose?” Sabrina said in surprise. 

“Ambrose,” Prudence confirmed and reminded Sabrina that once again Ambrose was coming to her rescue. Just as he had done her entire life. “My girls can ensure Caliban’s army has the funding he needs and they can garner support among the nobles.” 

Sabrina had a difficult time believing even the Weird Sisters could get such funding. 

“Are you mad? Have you any notion of the gold required to wage war?” 

Prudence smirked. “Yes, I do. Now do you wish for the funding or shall I stop the wheels I have already set in motion?” 

“No, by all means please do what you can.” 

“I’ll pay the count a visit then,” Dorcas said rising to her feet. 

“The count?” 

“Yes,” Prudence said and waved Dorcas away, who left. “Count Melvin.” 

Suddenly, Sabrina understood how they could find the funding required. Count Melvin was richer than Midas partly thanks to his family and his wife Elspeth, but he was widely known as a philanderer. Money did make up for a lack of good looks, Sabrina knew. 

“I see. I shall speak to Caliban about this plan. Prudence I cannot thank you and your sisters enough for your assistance. You have proved invaluable.” 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Prudence inclined her head. “All I ask in return is a place among the nobility.” 

Sabrina smiled wickedly. “Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone, who has read this fic! I love that calbrina nation is still alive even if we were totally done dirty in the series finale. But hey at least now the show is over and we can just live in fanon. Let me know what you are most bitter about. I'm bitter we didn't even get the calbrina wedding without Sabrina Spellman butting in.   
> \- Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone, who read the first chapter. I know I promised to start posting yesterday, but I have been MIA since Wednesday thanks to the world’s worst migraine. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. 
> 
> \- Izzy 
> 
> Lutum is Latin for clay and Prudence literally calls Caliban for clayboy because I just couldn't resist. At least that's clay and clay boy according to Google translate.


End file.
